A Vampire Love Story
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: While on a job Dusk meets a pretty vampire and they quickly become friends. Both completely opposing the idea of any romantic relationship things change when Sanguine and Tanith get involved. Moloch gets jealous of the relationship and Caelan has a dark past with both vampires while Jack just sits by. And Valkyrie and Skulduggery start a new case that just causes even more trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Dusk walked into the party silently, ignoring the loud music and laughter from the gathered people. He looked around; trying to find the man he had been sent to kill but couldn't see him in the crowd. Dusk growled quietly and moved off to a quieter corner, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Hopefully, he would find the man quickly so that he could kill him then go home.

The place was dark, one of the shadier bars that were frequented mostly by criminals. Lights lit up only over the long bar and the dance area, the rest of the place dimly lit. The walls were cracked and had chipped paint decorating them. Stains, some looking like blood, were splattered in a few places on the floor. All in all, it was dingy gross place that Dusk hoped to leave soon.

Movement caught his eye and Dusk looked up to see his target, Kyle Guard, walk by with a drink in his hand. Guard sat down on the other side of the bar, sipping the scotch. No one was looking, no one would notice. Perfect. Before Dusk could go over, however, Guard stood up and went over to the only other person seated at the bar. It was another vampire, a female, Dusk noticed. She had long, thick, black hair and blue eyes. Guard sat down next to her with a sly grin.

Dusk watched as Guard talked to the woman, obviously chatting her up. Then, things began to get out of hand when Guard went somewhere or said something he shouldn't, Dusk couldn't tell. The woman's eyes widened and she wheeled around, taking a nearby bottle and smashed it. She made quick work of the man and he fell over, dead. Dusk stared in shock. He hadn't even needed to do anything.

Luckily, they were in a sorcerer bar and this sort of thing happened all the time so it went unnoticed. Typically, if something like this happened on a job, Dusk would just leave and say he did it then get paid. But he decided against it. Moving over to the female vampire, he sat down beside her; mindful of the dead body and the fact she was still holding her weapon.

"I saw what you did there," Dusk nodded towards Guard's body that still littered the floor at their feet. "Saved me some time."

The female vampire's eyes flickered to him. "Sorry." Her voice was soft but strong.

"No apology needed," Dusk responded. Somehow she seemed familiar, but he brushed the oddness away as she spoke.

"Good," she said. "Because he deserved it."

"Yes, I saw what he was doing. Completely inappropriate."

The woman grunted, her fingers playing over the broken bottle.

"What's your name?" Dusk asked after a moment of silence.

"Isara. Who are you?"

"Dusk."

Isara finally turned around to look at him. "I've heard of you. You're the vampire who was teamed up with Baron Vengeous."

Dusk grunted. "Yes. Can we please not talk about that?"

Isara shrugged. "Okay."

As the conversation continued, Dusk found out they had a lot in common, and their conversation was actually good. Normally, Dusk couldn't stand talking to anyone else, but Isara was much more interesting. She was an assassin, much like his mercenary activities. She traveled a lot because of this, like him.

"I've killed people in Thailand, Venezuela, America, you name it." Isara took a long drink out of her drink that she had ordered. The broken bottle was lying on the counter, forgotten. "It's sometimes hard, traveling a lot, but I've gotten used to it."

"I know the feeling," Dusk responded. "And I agree. It is sometimes difficult. Even when I get there, I can't stand the people I'm stuck working with."

"No kidding. People are so annoying."

"That they are," Dusk agreed, sipping his out of his glass.

"Sometimes they are just as bad as Sanctuary people," Isara said.

"You don't like the Sanctuary."

"No way. I hate them." Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Do you like them?"

Dusk curled his lip in disgust at the thought. "It's because of them I've had to go from country to country, trying to get them off my trail."

Isara nodded. "I've had to do that myself, more than once."

Dusk downed his drink then checked the time. "The bar is closing soon," he said.

Isara sighed silently. "Too bad, I was actually enjoying myself for a change."

"Why don't we meet again later?" Dusk suggested without thinking.

Isara brightened. "Okay, how about coffee Thursday at that new café downtown."

"I'll see you then," Dusk stood and paid for his drink then left the bar, looking forward to Thursday.

**Just to warn you, I am not normally a romance person; but I have decided that if I will someday write more seriously, I should try out some other genres.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I might continue.**

**Also, Isara is not an OC. She was the vampire who was talking to Dusk in the Maleficent Seven.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

Thursday came and, just as planned, Dusk met Isara at the café. They sat at a corner booth, away from the rest of the crowd, their drinks in front of them.

"How's everything going?" Isara asked as she drank her cappuccino.

"Pretty well," Dusk set his coffee down. "I finally hunted a guy down who I had a grudge against for some time now."

"I'm guessing it went well?"

"It did."

"That's good. It's always a good feeling to get revenge on someone."

Dusk raised an eyebrow at her. "You've had to get revenge?"

Isara shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

Dusk couldn't argue with that.

Isara took another sip from her drink.

"What about you?" Dusk asked.

"Me?" Isara looked at him.

"No, the chair. Yes you."

Isara smirked. "I didn't know you could joke. Fine, I guess, if you don't count the annoying vampire who badgers me constantly about going out sometime."

Dusk frowned. "Who's that?"

"Moloch," Isara spat. "Idiot won't give me a minute's peace."

"Moloch? Really?"

"Yeah, you friends?"

"Knowing him is more accurate."

"So you know how much of a drag he is I'm guessing."

"Sadly, yes."

"You don't like him either do you?"

"Not even remotely."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me. It seems like practically every vampire out there is either part of his gang or one of his buddies. You wouldn't believe how many women I've seen nearly begging to be his girlfriend just to get at his power."

"You obviously have a strong dislike of him," Dusk observed.

"Hatred is more like it," Isara muttered. She drained her glass then set it down. She checked her phone and swore.

"I have to go," Isara stood. "We should do this again. Nice to talk to someone who isn't with that idiot."

"Same here," Dusk followed. "How about next Thursday?"

"Same time?"

"Sure."

"You've got a deal."

**I've decided to continue this, at least for now. But I want at least two more reviews before I post the next chapter. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Sanguine

Meeting up once a week had become routine for them, and they kept it up for a couple months. It had become somewhat of a stress reliever, being able to vent to each other and talk about what was going on in their lives. They got to know each other too, and became friends quickly. But that was as far as they figured their relationship would go.

At one point during their latest visit, Isara mentioned the new horror movie that had come into theatres. Dusk said that he wanted to go as well and asked if she wanted to go with him. Isara agreed.

So here they were, walking into the local theatre to watch it. They went up to the counter and bought tickets then went into the darkened room and found seats near the middle, away from the other people already in the theatre. The movie didn't start for another ten minutes, so the two vampires spent their time watching the commercials and talking quietly.

"I heard that this movie is based on real-life events," Isara whispered. "That makes the film even better."

"It does. It also means that it's going to be even scarier."

Isara turned her head to look at him. "You aren't going all scared on me now are you?"

Dusk snorted. "Yeah right. You?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Isara said. "I don't scare easy."

Dusk smirked and started to say something else but the lights dimming made him go quiet. The movie had started.

…

Billy-Ray Sanguine and his girlfriend, the possessed Tanith Low, walked into the theatre together. Tanith had somehow talked him into seeing the new horror movie, completely against his wishes, yet here they were.

"Why'd we come here anyways?" Sanguine muttered. "We have better things to do then watch some stupid ghost movie."

"You just don't want to go because you're scared of the ghosts."

Sanguine glared. "Are not."

"Are too. I remember how last month we watched Insidious and you had to keep the lights on for two days?"

"That was then, this is now and I ain't scared of any ghosts."

"We'll see about that."

….

A few minutes later, Sanguine and Tanith were sitting in the theatre. Tanith had a tub of popcorn on her lap which had already eaten most of. She had her eyes locked on the screen as the commercials played, seeming to be in a trance.

Sanguine scowled crossing his arms. He got bored after a few minutes and began to look around, taking in the other couples scattered around the theatre. He began to look back at the screen when someone he recognized caught his attention. Sanguine turned back and stared when he realized that the vampire, Dusk, was sitting at the other end of the row with a woman.

_Was the vampire on a date?_ Sanguine thought with a frown._No, he couldn't be._

….

A few minutes into the film, Dusk threw his arm across the back of Isara's seat. Isara didn't seem to notice, her gaze still fixed on the screen. Throughout the film, Dusk could hear screams and cries from the audience when the movie would intensify and he began to get annoyed.

"I am beginning to wish we had waited until the movie had come out on DVD to watch it," he murmured.

"Sick of the mortals' terror huh?" Isara replied, amused.

"Yes."

"Me too. But luckily it's almost the end, so we don't have much longer."

"Good."

When the movie finished, the two vampires left the room and up into the main area where people were already standing around talking.

"That was a pretty good movie," Isara said. "But I've seen better."

"Me too," Dusk agreed. "The Exorcist was a good movie."

"Did you see the sequel yet?"

"Yes, but I've been meaning to see it again."

"Me too. I actually own it. You want to come over next weekend and watch it?"

"Sure."

"Great, see you then."

Isara left, going off on her own. Dusk started to go towards his house when a familiar person stopped him.

"Hey Dusk!" Billy-Ray Sanguine said cheerfully.

"Sanguine," Dusk growled. He really didn't want to deal with the Texan assassin right now. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothin', just was watchin' that new horror movie with my girlfriend, Tanith, and saw ya and decided to say hi."

'Oh crap, he saw me with Isara,' Dusk thought.

"And speakin' of girlfriends," Sanguine's tone turned suggestive and his grin widened. "Why didn't ya tell me you got a little vampire girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Sanguine raised an eyebrow. "So what were ya doin' here with her?"

"Watching a movie. Is that so bad?"

"No, but it looked like a date to me."

"Well it wasn't so back off, and_your_ girlfriend is currently attempting to murder that vending machine over there so maybe you should go away."

Sanguine looked over and swore when he saw Tanith beating a vending machine with her sword while people gawked on the sidelines. He sighed then turned back to Dusk.

"Just trust me on this, she likes ya a lot and from what I've seen ya shouldn't let her get away."

Before Dusk could say anything, Tanith finally managed to break into the machine and Sanguine ran off cursing to get her under control.

**It is going to get a bit more romantic in the next few chapters, I promise. Review please!: )**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie

Dusk got Isara's apartment building a few minutes before five in the afternoon. Since they were vampires and would turn when the sun set, they had to schedule this during the day. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor and went up to the right door. He paused for a moment, thinking about what Sanguine had said. Then he shook his head. Sanguine didn't know what he was talking about. Isara answered a minute after he knocked and let him in.

"Sorry it's so small," Isara said leading him into the living room. "But I don't live with anyone so I never found the need for massive amounts of space."

"It's fine," Dusks aid looking around. The place was small, with the kitchen and living room combined. He could see a door leading off to what he guessed was her bedroom and another to most likely the bathroom. The place itself was neat and clean, the only furniture in the living room was a flat screen TV and a leather couch with a coffee table and lamp.

Isara sat down on the couch and he followed, throwing his arm across the back of the couch. The female vampire picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The movie was already in, so Isara just hit play and it started. The movie was just as good as he remembered, and Isara luckily wasn't someone who enjoyed talking during movies so he was able to watch in peace.

About half way through, his arm accidentally slipped off the couch and fell across Isara's shoulders. He was about to pull it back when Isara laid her head on his shoulder. Dusk frowned, confused, but decided not to bother and went back to the movie.

When it finally ended, the two talked for a while and discussed their plans for next week.

"Can we meet on Friday instead?" Isara asked. "I have plans Thursday."

"What are you doing?" Dusk asked.

"Someone who I need to kill that I've been waiting to turn up is coming to Dublin and I'm taking the chance."

Dusk had to think for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. Thursday is my only opening for next week."

Isara sagged. "Oh. That's too bad."

Suddenly, Dusk got an idea. "What if I came with you? I promise not to take any of the reward."

Isara thought for a minute then nodded. "That's perfect actually. I could use some help on this one."

"Good. Where should I meet you?"

"Corner of O'Connell Street at two p.m."

Dusk nodded then glanced at the time, realizing he needed to leave. "It's getting late," he said. "I should probably go."

"Good idea."

The two vampires stood and walked to the door. Dusk opened it and stepped out turning back to Isara. "I'll see you Friday."

Isara nodded then hesitated then took him completely by surprise by leaning up and kissing his cheek before shutting the door. Dusk stood shocked for a few moments then shook his head and turned to leave.

Sanguine didn't know what he was talking about.

**See? I told you some romance. By the way, I need a name for the guy they are going to kill. Any suggestions?**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Job

Dusk walked swiftly along the street, headed to where he was supposed to meet Isara. Once again he ran what had happened the night at Isara's over again in his head. He had been trying to figure out why she had done that for; there had to be some logical explanation for it. But every time he tried to think of a reason, all he could think of was what Sanguine had said.

No, it couldn't be. How long had he known Isara anyways? Two months? That couldn't be long enough. Dusk shook his head, clearing the confusing thoughts as he reached his destination. Isara was already there when Dusk arrived. The cool breeze was tugging at her black hair, throwing it across her pale face as she waited at a street corner.

"Isara," Dusk greeted, coming over.

Isara looked up and nodded. "Dusk. You're right on time."

"Of course. So who is he?"

"Harold Black. Necromancer, object stored in a pen."

"A pen? Really?"

"I wondered that myself. I'm thinking it has some connection to the phrase 'the pen is mightier than the sword'."

Dusk laughed softly in response. "I could see that."

Isara gave him a small smile, something he rarely saw from her. A moment of silence passed, then Isara cleared her throat and went back to business. "Right. He's inside that bar right now," Isara nodded across the street to a small building. "I'll go in, coax him outside, then you come out and we take him by surprise. We'll have to be fast to make sure he can't get to his weapon."

Dusk nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good. Now come on."

…..

Dusk crouched in the alley behind the bar, peering around the corner. Isara had been gone for about ten minutes and he was considering going in to find her when the side door opened and he heard Isara speaking. A man he guessed was Harold Black was standing facing in his direction. Isara had her back to Dusk, still keeping Black occupied.

That was his cue.

Moving quickly and easily, Dusk slipped out from cover and approached from behind. Black saw him however and his eyes widened, hand going for his pocket. Isara stopped him however by grabbing Black's wrist and twisting it painfully.

Black yelled as his wrist broke and he went down. Isara kicked him in the jaw, knocking him over. Dusk grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. Black kicked him in the gut, making him grunt. He followed it up by kneeing him in the kidney.

Dusk hissed and let go. Black punched him and Dusk stumbled back. He growled. The male vampire attacked him again, this time getting in some good hits before getting punched again. Isara moved in now, wrapping her arm around Black's neck.

Black's eyes widened and his hand dipped into his pocket and before Dusk could stop him, took out a pen. The first wave of shadows hit him full in the chest, sending him flying back. He heard Isara snarling and he sprang back up, seeing Isara on the ground and Black standing over her.

Dusk snarled and rushed him, dodging the shadows sent his way and grabbed Black by the neck. Black gave him an ugly smile. "Take me down? I'll take her down with me."

Before Dusk could kill him, Black waved his pen which he was still gripping, and the shadows sharpened. Isara didn't even have time to move before the shadow daggers ripped across her body, making her scream. Dusk swore and glared at Black crushing his throat effortlessly before dropping his body effortlessly on the floor.

The male vampire rushed over to Isara, who had managed to sit up against the wall, and knelt down next to her. A large pool of blood was already gathering around her so he tore off his jacket and pressed it against here her wound was.

The scent was driving him nuts but he forced his urges down and looked at Isara. Her skin looked paler then it should be and her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. She wouldn't die, Dusk knew, but her wound still needed to be treated.

"I'm fine," Isara hissed, shifting to put her weight against the wall as she tried to stand. Her legs collapsed and Dusk grabbed her arm, guiding her back to the ground.

"Isara," he said. "We need to get you out of here. You're losing a lot of blood so we need to move fast. Can you stand?"

"I told you, I'm okay."

She forced herself back up, but when she went to take a step on one her legs gave out. Dusk grabbed her again then sighed. His house was the closest place they could go, which was a five minute walk from the bar. He just hoped they wouldn't be seen.

Keeping pressure on her wound, Dusk hurried her to his house and unlocked the door. So far, Isara had managed to stay upright, but as soon as she entered the house her legs gave out and he had to carry her up the stairs to one of the spare rooms he used as a living room. He laid her on the couch then left and came back with medical supplies and towels.

After laying the towel underneath her to keep the couch clean, Dusk took away his now blood-soaked jacket and dropped it in a heap on the floor. He looked back at her ripped shirt and went to pull it up when Isara snarled and jerked away glaring. Dusk looked at her.

"Isara, I need to bandage your wound and I can't do that if your shirt is in the way."

Isara continued to look at him suspiciously.

"I won't take it off, but I need to pull it up enough to work. Okay?"

Isara hesitated then nodded.

Dusk grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up then swore loudly. The shadows had taken a massive chunk out of her middle and it was still bleeding heavily, the blood soaking the towel. He opened up the container of supplies and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and unscrewed the cap and poured it over the wound.

Isara immediately snarled and hissed and began to struggle, causing him to have to hold her down to finish. When that part was over he let her go and took out the spare towel and a bottle of water. After rinsing the blood and antiseptic off her, Dusk dried the area and took out a roll of bandages.

Wrapping it quickly around her abdomen, he taped it in place then stepped back to look at his work. Isara was still conscious, but barely. The bandages wouldn't have been enough for a mortal; if that had been the case Isara wouldn't have had a chance unless he had taken her to a hospital. But, luckily, she was a vampire and the bleeding would completely stop in a minute or so now that she wasn't moving and it could begin to fully heal.

Once he was sure everything was good, Dusk began to clean up. He threw the towels in the wash, and put the medical supplies away. He ended up throwing his jacket away since it was unsalvageable then went up to his room and dug around for a few minutes.

…..

When he came back to Isara, he found her sitting up, propped against the arm of the couch. She looked at him and he threw what he had in his hand to her. Isara caught it and frowned.

"Is this one of your shirts?" she asked

"Yes," Dusk replied. "Your shirt is ruined so I thought that you might want a clean one."

Isara glanced down at her own ripped, blood soaked shirt then looked at the one she was holding. "Thanks," she said. "But I'm not changing in front of you."

Dusk nodded and once again walked away, shutting the door to give her some privacy. He came back later with a handful of syringes and knocked on the door. Isara told him to come in and he entered, seeing her with his shirt on. He gave her the syringes and she raised an eyebrow.

"You won't want to move until that wound heals, but by tomorrow it should be better. You can stay here tonight, that should be enough serum for the night."

"Really? Thanks."

Dusk grunted in response, not used to being thanked. He grabbed the TV remote and passed it to her. "In case you get bored."

Isara smiled slightly. "I'll buy you a new jacket. I'm sure yours is ruined after getting all that blood on it."

"Don't worry about it. Now get some rest."

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! It means a lot!**

**And special thanks to MJSMILE (Guest) for suggesting the name 'Harold!'**

**Please review, because reviews make me write more! :)**

**Also, I will take requests for things to happen in this story so just let me know if you want anything in particular.**


	6. Chapter 6: Walk in the Park and Moloch

Isara left early the next morning after saying goodbye and she was sure the wound had fully healed. Dusk didn't see her for a couple days, both too busy and preoccupied. Then, one day, Dusk was in the living room watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned and got up to go see who it was and opened the door.

"Isara?" he said, surprised.

Sure enough, Isara stood in front of him, her long, black hair was down like normal and she was holding a bag in her hand.

"Hey, sorry to drop in like this, but I have something I wanted to give you."

"It's fine. Come in," Dusk held the door open and Isara stepped in.

He shut the door behind her and turned to face her.

"So what did you bring me?" Dusk asked.

Isara wordlessly passed him the bag and he opened it, digging in and bringing out a jacket. It was black and leather with hidden pockets big enough to hold his serum and a silver zipper. It had to be expensive.

"I didn't know your size so I had to guess," Isara said. "Hope it fits."

"You didn't have to do this you know," Dusk said examining it.

Isara shrugged. "I needed to thank you somehow. Besides, I wanted to come see you and this was as good of an excuse as any."

"You wanted to see me?"

"I like to talk to you. And we are friends."

"That is true." Dusk was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to stay a bit longer?" he asked.

A small smile played on her lips. "Sure."

….

They sat around upstairs and watched TV for a while, talking every once in a while.

"I never knew you were a game show person," Isara said as they watched 'Wheel of Fortune.'

Dusk shrugged. "I like the thinking involved."

Isara laughed.

"What do you like to watch then?"

"Ellen DeGeneres, and CSI."

"I never knew you were a talk show person."

"I like the humor."

Dusk smirked and they watched a bit more of TV before Isara suggested going for a walk.

"You can try out your new jacket too," she said.

They went back downstairs and he pulled it on, noticing how well it fit him. "I like it," he said.

Isara smiled. "Good. Because I can't return it."

Dusk smirked at her again and they headed out together, walking over to a nearby park. It was fall and the leaves were swirling around in the breeze. The trees were tall, blocking out some of the sunlight and making the shadows shift and change.

Isara's hair was being blown around as well, making her have to tuck it behind her ears. They were the only ones around currently and Dusk was grateful for the solitude.

"It's so quiet out," Isara said after about a minute.

"It is," Dusk agreed. "I like it."

"Me too. Gives me time to think."

"What do you think about?"

Isara shrugged. "Just things. You know it's been nine months."

"Since when?"

"Since we first met."

"Am I supposed to do something special now or…?"

Isara laughed. "No, I just realized it is all. It's pretty weird actually. Normally if I meet a guy he ends up asking me out after a couple weeks."

She suddenly seemed to get nervous and began to rub her right arm. "And then things get ugly and they try to take things too far and it all ends up in this horrible mess that I can't seem to get out of. But I like that about you Dusk, you haven't done any of those things. You're different."

Dusk was quiet for a minute as he let what she said sink in. "I'm guessing by 'take things too far,' you mean what that man tried to do the first night I met you."

Isara nodded.

They walked in silence for a bit more, watching the leaves fall. Until someone else entered the park.

When they saw who it was Isara stiffened like a board and her eyes became hard and cold.

"Isara," Moloch said with a smile when he came up. His eyes flickered Dusk and the smile became slightly strained. "Dusk."

"Moloch," Dusk said with a slight growl. "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't go for a walk? Is that what you two are doing as well?"

Isara snarled. "Why do you care?"

Moloch just laughed. "So hostile. Definitely a good trait."

"What do you want Moloch?" Isara growled. "I know you didn't come over just to talk."

"Smart too," Moloch said. "And yes, you are right. I did come over for something else."

"And that is what exactly?" Dusk asked.

"I would rather talk to Isara privately to discuss the matter."

Isara and Dusk looked at each other. Then Isara grumbled something and nodded the two walked out of hearing range. Dusk watched carefully, waiting for something to happen. Isara seemed irritated as Moloch spoke. Her eyes widened and she said something back, then she glared and shook her head then turned away and stormed back over to Dusk.

"Come on," Isara snarled. "Let's go."

Dusk followed her with a frown, glancing back at Moloch, who was scowling. What the heck just happened?

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Also Valkyrie and Skulduggery appear in the next chapter!**

**And the offer of having a request of something happening will be up until I say so or the story ends.**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Case

Valkyrie Cain stood in the Council Room with her partner, Skulduggery Pleasant, hearing about their newest case.

"One of our officials," Grand Mage Erskine Ravel said. "Harold Black was found murdered yesterday morning in an alley next to Street Corner Bar. At first we thought that it was just that he got into a bar fight with someone, but upon closer examination the marks on Black appear to be much more intentional then that."

"So you think he was assassinated?" Valkyrie said with a frown. "Why would someone want him dead?"

"We don't know. That's why we called you guys."

Skulduggery nodded thoughtfully. "Great. We'll get right on it."

"Good," Ghastly Bespoke said. "Keep us updated. And Skulduggery, this time, don't get your clothes ripped."

Skulduggery nodded cheerfully. "Got it!"

…

Valkyrie and Skulduggery arrived at the bar in the middle of rush hour, making it easy to blend in. Valkyrie looked around, taking in the pool table with a group of men off to the side and the many crowded tables and booths. The lights were dim, like a normal bar, and the counter itself was littered with drinks.

The bar tender was young, thin man with a clean shaven face and short hair. When he saw them he nodded to Valkyrie. "Sorry, I don't serve underage people."

"Don't worry," Skulduggery said. "We're not here to drink."

"We're here for information," Valkyrie said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow as they sat down in the bar stools. Valkyrie began to sway hers side to side after learning it was a swivel chair.

"What's your name?" Skulduggery asked the bartender.

"Ryan Zealot," the bar tender said taking out a rag and wiping the counter. "Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"No thank you, I don't drink."

"Then what do you need?"

"We need to know if you served a man named Harold Black yesterday."

"Never heard of him."

"He was kind of creepy to be truly honest, all dressed in black wearing weird robes."

"Oh, him. Yeah, I served him."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About three thirty in the afternoon. Then some woman came in and the two left."

Skulduggery cocked his skull slightly. "A woman? What did she look like?"

Zealot thought for a moment, remembering. "Long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Pretty. Had Black stringing along behind her like a puppy."

"Is that all you know?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you for your time."

Skulduggery turned to leave but was stopped when Valkyrie let out a sudden yelp followed by a crash. He and Zealot peered down at Valkyrie, who had spun so hard she fell off the chair.

"Ow," she said.

…..

"So there's this mystery woman," Valkyrie said. "And she's our only lead. How are we going to find out who she is?"

"Simple," Skulduggery said. "We find out why he was assassinated and by who, then we track her down. Easy."

"And how do we do that then?"

"We talk to some of his co-workers."

…

Stacy Dawn was a small, petite, blond elemental who worked in the same department as Black. She was cleaning off her desk when Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked in. It was a neat office, Valkyrie thought as she looked around. Very unlike her room at home.

"Hello," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "You are Stacy Dawn aren't you?"

Dawn turned to them and smiled. "Detectives Pleasant and Cain. What can I do for you?"

"Just a few questions about Harold Black. You did work with him right?"

"Oh yes," Dawn said sitting on the edge of her desk. "I've known him for a while. Shame he was killed. What do you need to know?"

"Has Black gotten into any trouble recently?" Skulduggery asked.

"Like what?"

"Like serious matters. Like getting involved in the wrong crowd or joining the wrong people."

"I don't believe I follow."

"We need to know if Black has done anything recently that could have gotten him killed."

Dawn had to think for a few moments then shook her head. "Sorry, I can't think of anything right now. I'll let you know if I do."

"Okay," Skulduggery said. "Thank you for your time."

…..

They checked around a bit more, asking a few more people. The only thing that stood out to them was that Black had a disagreement with a sorcerer named Larry Webster so they decided that was a good of a place to start out as any.

**Yes, that is right. Valkyrie and Skulduggery are now on the case. Sanguine will return soon and Jack will be making an appearance very soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN IDEAS! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack

Spring-heeled Jack hopped about on the roof tops, enjoying the nice breeze that ruffled his coat. It was mid-day in London and the town was busy as always, with people running about to the places they needed to be. That was something Jack loved about being a monster. He didn't _need_ to be anywhere.

An extra wide alley came up ahead and Jack bunched his muscles and leaped to the next roof top like it was stepping over a crack. He relished the freedom this life style brought. No pain, no worries. Just him and the city. And the people he killed.

Jack stopped running and paused on the edge of a rooftop and looked around. He wasn't in London currently, since the Cleavers had been closing in on him. So he had temporarily moved to Ireland until the heat died down. He was about to keep on going, searching for someone to murder when someone familiar caught his eye and made him freeze in his tracks.

Dusk was walking down the street, hands in pockets, with his jacket zipped up. A woman, who he realized, was a female vampire. They weren't speaking from what he could tell, and the female looking very angry and annoyed. Curious, Jack slipped down onto a ledge close enough to see them better.

"Stupid Moloch," the female vampire was muttering to herself.

"What did he say?" Dusk asked, glancing at her.

She growled softly. "He was asking me to go the Ball with him."

Jack had no clue what they were talking about.

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I told him no way then added a couple of words that probably were uncalled for."

Dusk nodded, seeming to be satisfied. Jack was moving to keep up, hopping form ledge to ledge and staying just out of sight.

"So," Dusk continued. "Are going to go? Moloch or no Moloch?"

The female vampire shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe. You?"

Dusk shrugged as well. "Haven't made up my mind. Everyone there I don't know or dislike."

They turned onto a small path to an apartment building and headed up the stairs, stopping at a door at the end of the balcony. The female vampire took out a key and unlocked the door and the two disappeared inside. Jack, eager to see what was going on, jumped nimbly onto the roof of the building then slid into a tree and crouched.

From this vantage point, he could see Dusk sitting on a couch while the female vampire worked in the kitchen area. Jack could tell they were still talking, but he couldn't hear them. Jack pouted. He almost left, but he decided to stay to see what else would happen.

After about a minute the female vampire came over and sat down next to Dusk, handing him a flask. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Dusk stood and they went to the door. The male vampire gave the female back the flask and they said a quick goodbye then Dusk left.

Jack leaped off after Dusk, landing on the ground and hurrying up to him.

"Hey Dusk!" Jack said with a smirk.

The male vampire continued to walk, ignoring him. Jack fell into step beside him.

"Hello there vampy, haven't seen ya in a while," Jack said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Dusk growled. "I thought you were in London."

"I was. 'Til those Cleavers chased me out of my own home."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the vampire's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No need for the sarcasm." A moment of silence. "Anyway, I was just in the neighborhood and I saw ya talkin' to someone. Another vampire to be exact. Ya were talkin' 'bout a Ball? What's goin' on? Goin' to a party?"

Dusk stiffened suddenly. "None of your business Jack."

"Oh come on. Are ya goin' on a date? Was she your girlfriend?"

"No she isn't," Dusk snapped. "Why does everyone think we're dating?"

"Are you?"

Dusk growled. "No."

"You should. It'd be good to get a girlfriend. Get out more, not lay around with no one to talk to."

"You sound like you've done that before."

"No, I haven't. But only because I don't want one. I'm too busy for one. What's her name anyway?"

Dusk hesitated. "Isara."

Jack nodded. "Interestin'. So, ya gonna ask her out?"

"Go away Jack."

"Oh come on. We just met up."

"I mean it."

"Okay, okay fine. I'll go. But let me know if there are any more developments."

With that, the Terror of London leaped back up onto the rooftops and was lost from sight."

**Come on. I want some ideas. And please review or I'll feel like no one wants me to continue and I'll stop writing this.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Vampire Ball Part 1

The next few days, Dusk found himself really thinking about the Ball. Normally he would just come in for a couple minutes to find out who had broken the code, which is really why the Ball was established, than leave. A couple times he didn't even get dressed up. But this time, he found himself thinking about Isara.

Was she going? And if she was, would she end up with that creep Moloch? That thought disturbed him to no end for a reason he didn't know so he made up his mind. He picked up his cell phone and called Isara. She picked up after a couple rings.

"Dusk?" she said. "What is it?"

"Isara," Dusk said. "I was wondering. Have you made up your mind about going to the Ball yet?"

"Yeah. I've decided to go. Are you going?"

"Actually yes. And I thought that, since you are going as well, maybe we should go together."

"Sure. That would be great."

"Good. I'll come at seven."

…

It was a few days before the Ball and Dusk was in his house when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and couldn't help being pleased to see Isara.

"Isara," Dusk said. "What are you doing here?"

Isara shrugged. "Bored."

"Ah."

Dusk let her in and they went upstairs to the living room, sitting on the couch for a while to watch TV. At one point, Dusk left the room and when he came back the couch was moved away so that there was a larger area in front of the TV. He raised an eyebrow at Isara, who was standing in the middle of the room.

The female vampire lifted a remote and turned on the stereo, music drifting out of the speakers.

"You're going with me to the Ball," Isara said. "I wanted to check out your dancing and make sure you won't be stepping on my toes all night."

She held out her hand and after a moment, Dusk took it. He pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her waist while hers went to his shoulder. They danced across the room, graceful and silent. Isara was good, Dusk had to admit. She was quick and light on her feet, moving perfectly with him.

"How am I doing so far?" Dusk asked after a minute.

"Well so far you haven't stepped on my toes," Isara said. "So I would say pretty well."

"Good." Dusk spun her under his arm then brought her back in. They danced until the song ended and Isara turned off the stereo while Dusk put the couch back in place. Once the room was back to normal they sat down on the couch and went back to watching TV.

….

Dusk stood in front of his mirror, looking over himself one more time. He had taken a shower and dressed in a black suit. His boots matched his clothes and his hair was combed back in his usual style. He put some syringes in his pocket then got a taxi to Isara's apartment building. Climbing the steps quickly, Dusk got to her door and knocked; Isara answering after a couple minutes. Dusk stared.

Isara was beautiful. Her dress was long and flowed to the ground, leaving one shoulder bare. Her hair was curled and fell in waves down her back, framing her face which had a small amount of make up making her blues eyes stand out.

"Dusk, Dusk."

"Huh?" Dusk realized that Isara had said something.

She smirked. "I said are we going?"

"Um yes. The taxi is waiting."

Isara nodded. "Let's get this night over with then."

…

The place was packed. Vampires were dancing and talking and drinking. All of them were dressed in dark clothing, milling around and having a good time. Moloch and a group of his pack were laughing at one side of the rooms they steered clear of that area and went somewhere quieter.

Isara raised an eyebrow. "So, what do we do now?"

Dusk shrugged. "I don't really care. Any preferences?"

Isara thought for a moment. "Dance?"

Dusk took her hand and led her out into the middle of the room in response. They started out like they had few days earlier, with Dusk holding one of her hands while placing his other on her hip while Isara laid hers on his shoulder. Their gazes locked and held as they glided across the floor, not missing a step.

As they danced, Dusk looked at her blue eyes and realized that the color was only a few shades lighter than his own were. Her skin was pale like his and her hair was as black as well, framing her face. She had high cheekbones and her lips were a soft pink. Wait, why was he looking at her lips?

Dusk shook his head, clearing the odd thought out of his head.

"Something troubling you?" Isara's voice made him look back at her.

"No," Dusk said spinning her. "Just thinking."

"Ah."

She didn't pry. He liked that.

Suddenly the song changed, to a slower song. Isara took the shift easily however, and moved her hands to his shoulders. He put his other hand to her waist. They swayed to the music, eyes still locked. Then, after a couple minutes, Isara laid her head on his shoulder.

Dusk was surprised to say the least, but didn't push her away. He even kind of enjoyed it. They stayed that way until the song ended and Dusk led her off the dance floor. He started to say something but was interrupted when another vampire came over.

"Hello Dusk."

**Any ideas for what could happen next in the Ball?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Vampire Ball Part 2

Isara turned and saw another female vampire coming over. She had emerald green eyes and beautiful red hair that fell loosely down her back. Her dress was a shimmering red that accented her curves perfectly and had no sleeves. Isara didn't have a good feeling about her.

"Bella," Dusk said. "I see you decided to come."

Bella beamed, showing off perfect white teeth. "Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to learn all the new gossip."

"You know each other?" Isara interjected quickly.

Bella seemed to notice her for the first time. "Who is this? A tag-along?"

Isara bit back a growl.

"No, this is Isara. Isara, this is Bella."

"Hello," Isara practically growled.

"Hi," Bella's smile was strained. After a two second eye-lock the red-head turned to Dusk. "I was wondering, would you like to dance?"

Dusk shrugged and looked at Isara. "May I?"

"Sure," Isara said her voice tight.

Bella and Dusk moved away, the female vampire glancing over her shoulder to give Isara a smirk. Isara finally allowed herself to let out a growl then turned away. She looked around until she found the wine and filled a glass to the brim and sipped it.

She wasn't jealous. Isara was sure of that, but she didn't like Bella. _Bella_. What stupid name. Probably got it from those Twilight movies that had hit most teenage girls by storm. But no, Isara couldn't be jealous. After all, she and Dusk weren't dating, they were just friends.

So what if she had kissed him only a few weeks ago? It hadn't meant anything, right? Isara sighed and took a longer drink of the red wine. She hadn't known what she was thinking when she did that, and even now. Isara drained the glass and thought about getting a refill, then saw Dusk and Bella dancing.

Bella had her arms tightly wrapped around the male vampire's neck and was pressed tightly against him, talking as they glided across the dance floor. Isara refilled the glass.

"Isara, I see you decided to come."

Isara turned and saw Moloch smirking slightly as he approached.

"And you look absolutely amazing tonight," he added stopping in front of her.

"Yes," Isara said coolly. "And you came as well I see."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Dusk."

Moloch's smirk turning into a strained smile. "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"Where is he?" Moloch glanced around. "I haven't seen him yet."

"He's around."

"Can I ask you, are you dating him?"

"What?" Isara asked shocked.

"You two certainly act like it," Moloch said. "With how much you two have been seeing each other lately, and now you have come here together, I only assumed you were, as they say, an item."

"Well we aren't," Isara replied. "We're just friends."

"Friends huh? Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a moment."

Before Isara could even wonder what he meant, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her against him and smiled; their faces only a couple inches apart.

"You and I were meant for each other Isara," he murmured. "I wouldn't want anyone else besides you. You are mine, you hear me?"

"I hear you," Isara said. "Loud and clear." And then she stamped his foot.

Moloch hissed and his grip loosened and Isara slipped away into the crowd muttering, "Creep."

She quickly finished her wine then put the glass down, turning just as Dusk came up to her with Bella on his arm. The red head had a massive smile on her face and she was clinging to Dusk's arm tightly. Isara wanted to punch her.

"There you are," Dusk said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Yeah," Isara forced herself to be polite. "I just went to get a drink. The wine is good."

Bella snorted. "I've had better. You know the bar down the street has some of the best wine in town, you want to come Dusk?"

She batted her eyes at the male vampire who hesitated. To Isara' relief, Dusk shook his head.

"No, I would rather not."

Bella shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

She winked then squeezed his arm and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Isara relaxed in relief once she was gone and nodded to Dusk.

"Have fun?" she asked.

Dusk shrugged. "It was okay. What about you?"

Isara shrugged as well. "Fine. Moloch and I talked for a couple minutes."

She immediately noticed Dusk tense slightly.

"Is that so?" the male vampire murmured glancing around.

"Yeah, it went okay. He grabbed me at the end but I stomped on his foot and got away."

Dusks napped his head back to look at her. "He grabbed you?"

"I'm fine, he grabbed my arm and I got away and here I am."

Dusk murmured something under his breath then nodded. "Alright, do you want to leave now? Because I'm ready to."

"Sure."

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They walked out of the building together and Dusk called the taxi. The ride back was quiet, no one saying much. When they got Isara's apartment complex, Dusk walked her to her place and she unlocked the door. She turned to face him after stepping inside and a moment of silence stretched between them until Dusk spoke.

"Good night Isara," he said.

"Good night Dusk," Isara responded.

Then Dusk surprised her by leaning down and kissing her cheek. She blinked in surprise as he walked away. She shut the door and after a moment moved into her bedroom. No, there wasn't anything more to their relationship. They were just friends.

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Job

Isara was sitting in the meeting room alone in a chair at the table set up. Her employer was supposed to come in within a few minutes to tell her what her new job would be. While she waited, she was texting Dusk.

_Still waiting for the guy to show up_, Isara typed in. _What are you doing?_

_I'm on my way to a job as well. I hear that I will have co-workers_, he replied.

_Hope they won't be too annoying._

_Me too. What about you?_

_I will have one, maybe two tops._

_Same here. Any idea who they are?_

_Nope. You?_

_Nope. I just arrived at the place._

At the same time, the door opened and Isara looked up to see Dusk walk in. Isara smirked.

"Think I'll be annoying?" she said jokingly.

"Just don't bother me too much and we'll be fine," he said sitting next to her.

They talked for a few more minutes until the door opened again and someone else entered the room. Isara immediately noticed Dusk tense.

"Sanguine," he growled.

The new-comer, who Isara did not recognize, seemed slightly surprised to see them but then masked it with a bright grin.

"Hey Dusk," he said cheerfully, his voice heavy with a Southern accent. American. He was handsome, Isara would admit, with tan skin and a firm jaw line with bright white teeth. He wore scuffed cowboy boots and a brown suit with a pair of sunglasses on his face. The Texan turned his gaze to Isara and his smile widened.

"I don't believe we have met Darlin'. My name is Billy-Ray Sanguine, and you are?"

"Isara," she replied.

"Nice to meet ya Isara; and what a lovely name for a lovely vampire."

Dusk growled at the comment and Sanguine raised his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your pretty little vampire girlfriend, although I could." He smirked at her. "I already got a girl."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right…"

Isara frowned slightly at the exchange and Dusk, seeing her confusion, just shook his head slightly in a way that told her not to bother asking. Isara was fine with that. About fifteen more minutes went by, Sanguine sending quick comments and remarks at Dusk from where he was seated across from them while Isara ignored them and played on her phone, until a final individual entered the room.

He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes and fair skin. His suit was neat and clean and he had an air of business around him that made Isara guess that he was their employer.

"Hello," he said calmly. "I am Amadeus Knight, your new employer. You are here because I need some people taken out quickly and efficiently and I have heard that you can do that for me."

"Sure thing," Sanguine said. "Who do ya need taken out?"

"Five people," he said. "Taylor Ford, David Stark, Andy Forest, John Cage, and Leon Fields. I want them all dead and gone in two weeks."

"Not a problem," Sanguine immediately put in.

Isara and Dusk nodded in agreement.

"Good," Knight grunted and put five files on the table. "Each file has information on one person. It should be more than enough to track them down. Contact me when you have finished and I will pay you."

The briefing finished up after another couple of minutes and the three walked out onto the street together.

"We'll get this guy first," Dusk decided, looking over the folder belonging to Andy Forest. "I heard he's in town right now. We could go and start with the people closest then work out form there."

Isara nodded. "I agree."

"Sure, that'll work," Sanguine checked the time on his phone. "Come on. If we go out now we can get good rooms at a hotel I know. Use it as our base."

Dusk hesitated then grunted. "Fine."

Isara shrugged. "Works for me."

"Great," Sanguine grinned. "Now let's go."

**Reviews and ideas of any kind are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12: The First Kill

The first kill went very smoothly, Isara thought. Andy Forest had been walking through the city, making him easy to track. After locating him, they just simply ambushed him once he was on a quiet street and they killed him. He barely put up a struggle. Isara took a quick picture of the body to send to their employer then helped the others dump the body.

Once that was finished, Sanguine crossed Forest's name off the list and they made their way to the hotel they would be staying at.

"Tanith should be here soon," Sanguine said as they entered the building. "We'll wait for her here for a few minutes."

Isara saw Dusk frown. "Tanith?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention that? Well, put simply, since she got possessed by a Remnant and ran off with me, we're a team now so my jobs are also her jobs. She didn't come to the meetin' or the first kill because she was busy but she said she would meet us here."

Just then, a woman with tousled blond hair and tight leather clothes came up to them. Isara had never seen leather that tight.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Hi Honey Bunny," Sanguine grinned at her. "Glad to see ya. We had just checked the first guy off our list and were about to get a couple rooms."

"Great, that sounds good."

Sanguine turned to the two vampires. "I'm gonna go get the rooms, be right back."

He left and Tanith looked at Isara.

"You must Dusk's new girlfriend Sanguine was telling me about."

"She's not my girlfriend," Dusk growled.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Before Tanith could say anything else, Sanguine came back over. He held up four room keys.

"Got em," he said cheerfully and passed out the keys.

Isara took her key and followed the others into an elevator, taking it up to the fifth floor. They got off and went to their rooms, Isara and Dusk's right next to Tanith and Sanguine.

"You don't mind sharing a room do you?" Dusk asked as they stepped in, shutting the door behind them.

"No, do you?" Isara asked dropping her bag into one of the arm chairs.

"As long as you don't annoy me we'll be fine."

"Dusk, we've been friends for months, do you _really _think that I'll be annoying?"

Dusk frowned. "Friends."

Isara shrugged. "I don't know what else to call our relationship. Besides, if I didn't consider you a friend I wouldn't be sharing a room with you. Now I need to shower."

She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Dusk alone. After her shower, Isara stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself up in a towel, drying off quickly before dressing in a loose long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants. She brushed her teeth then grabbed her old clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, finding Dusk sitting in the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"Your turn," she said putting her dirty clothes away.

Dusk nodded and went into the bathroom. Isara pulled back the covers on her bed and slid in, lying back on the pillows with a soft sigh. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the hotel, allowing her thoughts to go where ever they wanted. The bathroom door opening made her look over and saw Dusk walk in shirtless. He went to his own bed and got in, pulling the sheets up.

Simultaneously, both vampires were suddenly seized with pain, causing them to double over. Fighting the change, Isara lunged for the bedside table where the syringes had been placed. She grabbed one and jabbed it into her forearm, relief hitting her once the contents had been emptied into her body.

"Even after hundreds of years I've never gotten used to the pain," she said putting the syringe away then lying back down.

"I don't ever expect to," Dusk agreed leaning back against his pillows.

Isara turned her head slightly to look at him. "Did you get turned willingly?"

Dusk shook his head.

"What happened?"

Dusk was quiet for a couple minutes. "I was out alone one night and something attacked me. A farmer came along and chased it away then took me back to his house. On the third night I ripped my skin off and killed him and his wife."

"Did you know what you were?"

"No, I was a mortal at the time so I had no idea what was going on. I figured it out after a couple days but my life was never the same."

"Becoming something different does that to you."

"What about you? What happened?"

Isara sighed. "It's a bit of a long story. Growing up I knew about magic and sorcerers and monsters. I wanted to do magic too, but my mother wouldn't let me even though I could. She herself does magic, but only enough to slow the aging process. After some years though I got sick of her attitude and I found someone to change me and I became a vampire just to spite her."

"Do you regret it?"

Isara hesitated. "I'm not sure."

They sank into silence, and Isara felt herself finally succumb to sleep.

**Ilovebooks(Guest): Thank you for your idea! I will definitely add that in somewhere! :)**

**Ideas and reviews please if you want me to continue!**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan Gone Wrong

The next morning Isara was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. She growled and pulled the blanket up over her head, burying her face under her pillow. Whoever it was seemed to not get the message and pulled the sheets back down and took the pillow away. Isara instantly curled up into a ball.

"Isara, get up."

Isara blinked open her eyes, the sunlight coming in from the window momentarily blinding her. She looked over and saw Dusk standing over her, all dressed and ready. She groaned and rolled back over, squeezing her eyes shut. Dusk shook her again.

"Isara, come on. We're meeting Sanguine and Tanith in half an hour."

"They can wait," Isara mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up."

Isara sighed and pushed herself up, blinking. Dusk raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hate mornings okay," Isara growled. She was never in a good mood when she woke up.

"I see that." Dusk turned and started to walk away. "I'm heading down, see you in a bit."

Isara grunted in response. Once the door had shut behind Dusk, she got up and went into the bathroom. After getting ready, she left the room and hurried downstairs and found the others sitting in the couches in the lobby.

"There ya are," Sanguine said when he saw her. "I was wonderin' when you were going to show up."

"I slept in," Isara said sitting down next to Dusk on one of the couches. Tanith and Sanguine were on the other across from them. Four cups of coffee were on the table in front of them. Sanguine gestured to one of them.

"Your boyfriend got a drink for ya."

Dusk glared murderously at the Texan. "We're not dating."

"Sure you aren't."

"Isara," Tanith interrupted before the conversation turned physical. "We were just discussing what we were going to do about Taylor Ford. Apparently, he is in town as well and the hotel he is staying at is throwing a party, which we are going to in order to track him down."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Isara took a drink of her coffee.

"Great!" Tanith stood then grabbed Isara's arm, pulling the female vampire to her feet. "Come on, we're going shopping."

Isara stared at her. "Wha?"

"Don't worry, it's going to be fun!"

….

The two girls stepped out onto the street and into the lines of people walking along to where ever it is they were headed. Isara glanced around at the traffic that zipped by, the sun completely out with no clouds in the sky to block the light. Tanith grinned at Isara.

"Follow me, I know this store a couple blocks away with just what we need."

"What _do_ we need?" Isara asked as they walked.

"Dresses," Tanith said. "And make up probably as well. Did you bring any along?"

"Not a lot."

"Then we'll need some. And cheer up Isara, this is supposed to be _fun_."

Isara nodded, deciding to just go with it. She finished her coffee and threw the cup away.

"So," Tanith spoke again. "You and Dusk. How long have you been together?"

"Like we keep saying," Isara sighed. "We aren't dating."

"How long have you known each other then?"

Isara had to think for a few moments. "About a year now," she answered.

"And you haven't started dating?"

"No. Why would we? I don't feel that way about him."

"Have you kissed?"

"No. Well, not exactly."

Tanith raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"On the cheek," Isara said. "I've done that a couple times."

"What about him?" Tanith asked. "Has he done the same to you?"

"Yes." Then after realizing how it sounded, quickly added, "But it doesn't mean anything, we're just friends."

"Just friends? Isara, you are way more than friends."

Isara would have been blushing hard if she had been able to. She looked away, tucking some hair behind her ear like she always did when she got nervous or embarrassed.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed," Tanith said gently, touching Isara's shoulder. "It's perfectly normal to have feelings for someone."

"But I _don't_ have feelings for him. Or at least that kind."

Tanith grinned. "Well, feelings or not, we're going to make you look so good Dusk won't be able to take his eyes off you. Oh look, we're here!"

The two girls entered the shop and began to look around. Isara stared at all of the rows of dresses, all different colors, styles, and shapes. Tanith pulled her over to an aisle and they began to walk down, looking at the dresses on display.

"So, what do you think you'll get?" Tanith asked. "I'm thinking sleeveless for myself."

Isara shrugged. "I like one sleeved dresses."

"One sleeved dresses it is! Now come on, I see a lady looking at a pair of shoes that I am _not_ going to let get away."

…

After Tanith drug Isara away, Dusk looked back at Sanguine who was still grinning.

"Don't even start."

"Oh come on, you two should totally hook up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Our relationship is fine."

"That means this would be a great time to start dating. After all, no one wants to date someone they don't like."

Dusk sighed and stood. "Why won't you leave this alone?"

"Because it might make you less likely to injure me," Sanguine followed the vampire as they walked out of the hotel and into the sunlight. They began to head uptown.

"I've had girlfriends before and none of them made me not want to hurt someone."

"That's because they weren't right for you."

"And you think Isara is?"

"Yes I do."

Dusk grunted, just wanting the conversation to end.

"How'd you meet anyway?"

Dusk bit back a growl. "Would you shut up?"

"No. So where?"

The male vampire gave up. "We met at a bar."

"Oh. So-

"No, that did not happen. I was on a job and she happened to be there. My target decided to hit on her and she didn't like it. Put simply she took care of him and we talked for a while."

Sanguine nodded. "I've met a lot of girls that way. In the end none of em' were for me."

"And Tanith is?"

"She's everything I want in a woman. Tough and twisted like me." Sanguine grinned at the thought.

"Isara is tough, but she isn't psychotic like Tanith."

"Really?" Sanguine actually seemed surprised.

"Yes. She isn't like us, she has emotions."

"Interesting. How is she able to do the things we do then?"

"Like I said, she's tough. She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. It's one of the things I like about her." Dusk realized how that sounded and he narrowed his eyes at the Texan. "That doesn't mean I like her in that way."

Sanguine just snickered. "Whatever ya say."

…

Later that day, Dusk finished dressing in the suit he had to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror, checking over his appearance once then stepped out of the bathroom where Isara was waiting for her turn in the bathroom. When he stepped out Isara nodded at his clothes.

"I like it," she said stepping over to him. She picked up the tie that he still needed to put on and looped around his neck. Dusk watched as her nimble fingers tied it easily, fixing it in place. After finishing, they stayed in place for a few moments, looking at each other.

Then Isara pulled away. "I need to change," she said grabbing a bag and moving into the bathroom.

Dusk grunted in agreement then walked out into the hall where they would meet with Sanguine and Tanith. A few minutes later, Sanguine arrived dressed in a similar way to Dusk.

"Tanith will be here soon," the Texan said. He looked around. "Where's Isara?"

"Getting ready."

Sanguine nodded then smirked slightly at him. "You gonna dance with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we need to blend in."

"Oh don't worry, you'll get a chance to."

Dusk gave him a look then glanced up when Tanith came up wearing a midnight blue slinky dress. She grinned and said her hellos. A minute later Isara stepped out of the hotel room in her own attire. Her dress was white and long with one long sleeve and leaving the other shoulder bare. It had a glittering bottom with a tight bodice and earrings to match. Her hair was pulled back in a clip.

Sanguine wished he had a camera to take a picture of Dusk's face. The vampire quickly regained his composure after a moment, shaking his head and clearing his throat. He nodded to Isara. "You look nice."

Sanguine snorted in disbelief. "Come on, you have more to say then that."

Dusk glared and still refused to say more.

Isara just nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"Come on guys," Tanith said checking the time. "The party already started."

Dusk nodded and the four left the hotel, arriving at their destination ten minutes later. Dusk opened the door and was immediately greeted by lots of talking, music, and typical sounds of a party like clinking glassware. Tanith and Isara headed off towards one end of the room while Dusk and Sanguine went to the other, searching the crowd for Taylor Ford.

"So," Sanguine began. "You gonna ask her or not?"

"Ask her what?"

"To dance."

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"I don't need to explain," Dusk snapped then resumed his search, wanting the night to be over as soon as possible.

"I guess, but this would be a good place to ask her out. If you're thinkin' the same thing then it's an almost guaranteed 'yes'."

Dusk bit back a groan. "I'm going to search somewhere else," he said walking away.

"Tell Isara hi for me!"

The male vampire glared at the Texan then moved off out of view. Dusk looked around for Isara, trying to pick her out of the crowd. Then he saw her, out dancing with a man in a tuxedo. Dusk felt his jaw clench as he watched the two, really wanting to rip the guy's head off. The man smiled and said something that made Isara laugh. They continued to talk for a minute, then the man led Isara off to the side and Dusk came up as the man walked away.

"Who the heck was that?" Dusk asked when he came up.

Isara turned towards him, relaxing when she saw who it was. "Dusk. That was Ethan Derange, an old… friend of mine."

Dusk raised an eyebrow when she paused but left it alone.

"Why were you dancing?" he asked instead.

"Because," Isara said. "He saw me and came over and asked if I wanted to dance. I agreed, after all it helps me blend in. Anyway, what are you doing over here?"

"I just came over to see if you had spotted Ford yet."

Isara sighed. "No not yet, Tanith is up in the surveillance room to see if the cameras will catch him."

Dusk nodded and they slid into silence for a few minutes.

"Sanguine was right though," Dusk finally said. "You do look beautiful."

Isara blinked in surprised. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

He took her hand and led her out, placing a hand on her hip and continuing to hold her other hand while she laid her free hand on his shoulder. As they swayed to the music, Dusk saw a small smile appear on Isara's lips.

"This is one of my favorite songs," she explained. "My brother loves to play on his violin. He plays others as well, but this one is by far my favorite."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, he's older than me."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

A look of sadness and pain flashed across her face, but it disappeared so fast Dusk wasn't sure if it was really there or not.

"I would rather not talk about it," Isara said softly.

Dusk nodded then spun her easily and pulled her back in.

"What about you?" Isara asked; her tone once again light hearted.

"I used to. But remember, I was a mortal before I was turned. My family did not have magic like yours. They all died years ago."

"I'm sorry. Did they have any descendants?"

"Yes, but I've had to distance myself from them. I don't want them to know about all of this, it's much easier."

Isara murmured an agreement. "Sometimes I wish that my family was like yours, with no idea that there are really things like vampires and monsters and sorcerers and magic out there in the world."

"At least magic makes things interesting."

"There is that."

They continued to dance in silence. Dusk hadn't even realized how close they had gotten. Now Isara had both her arms lightly looped around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist. Their bodies were pressed against each other, fitting perfectly together. Then he noticed how close their faces were. He would have been able to feel her breath if she had any.

Isara inclined her head slightly, almost in a testing way. Dusk responded in the same fashion, their lips only an inch apart. Just before they could kiss, Tanith ran up and asked "Have you seen Sanguine?"

Dusk and Isara pulled away and looked at Tanith.

"What do you mean?" Isara asked.

"I mean I've looked all over and I couldn't find him."

Dusk frowned at the blond, then simultaneously it clicked in their minds. They rushed through the crowd and out the front door just in time to see a van speeding around a corner.

"Someone must have tipped off Ford," Tanith said.

"And now he kidnapped Sanguine to stop him from killing him," Isara finished.

**Here you go, the next chapter. Thank you to all of those who have submitted ideas, I am taking all of them into consideration and appropriate disclaimers of who's ideas were used where will be at the end of the story.**

**I am still accepting ideas as well, so let me know if you have any and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Late Night Conversations

The three looked around for a short time, trying to find any indication of where Sanguine would have been taken. But so far, nothing had presented itself to them. There were so many people at the party that it was impossible to tell where exactly Sanguine had been attacked or anything that was left by Ford.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow until we can figure out exactly where Sanguine was taken," Dusk said after they met back up.

"I'll make some calls, maybe one of my contacts in the area know something." Tanith seemed more annoyed then worried; a slight frown on her lips as a she spoke.

"Sounds like a plan," Isara agreed. Her feet were beginning to ache so she was grateful to finally go up to their room.

The three took a cab back to their hotel then went up to their rooms, Tanith taking out her phone to make some calls. Dusk unlocked their door and the two walked in. Isara laid down on the couch immediately, kicking off her shoes.

"Ugh, I should _not_ have let Tanith talk me into buying these shoes. Hurt like heck," She groaned. "You shower first, I want to stay off my feet for a bit."

Dusk nodded then disappeared into the bathroom. Isara closed her eyes, listening as the shower started up. She sighed heavily. She knew that at some point they were going to have to talk about what had happened when they were dancing. What was happening between them? Were Tanith and Sanguine right? Did Dusk… _love_ her? Did she have the same feelings for him? Would they have kissed if Tanith hadn't come up?

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by Dusk shaking her shoulder.

"Isara, Isara get up. It's your turn."

Isara blinked open her eyes, not even realizing that she had dozed off, to see Dusk standing next to her shirtless. His hair was damp.

"Thanks," Isara stood up grabbed her bag then went into the bathroom. She shrugged off her dress, carefully laying it to the side, and stepped into the shower. After cleaning up and getting dressed in a loose shirt and sweat pants, leaving her hair down, she exited the bathroom and made her way to her bed.

She pulled back the covers and slid in, turning off the light as she did. Rolling over, Isara pulled the sheets up further and saw that Dusk was also in his bed with his back to her. Just then it hit her. Dusk could have been captured as well or instead. If it hadn't been for him going to find her, he would have been with Sanguine and when Ford went to catch the people sent to kill him he might have taken Dusk as well.

"Dusk," she said sitting up.

"Hm?" was the male vampire's reply. He didn't roll over.

"I just realized something," she began. "If it hadn't been for you going to find me, you might have been taken as well."

Dusk didn't say anything for a minute. "I see your point. I suppose I owe you for keeping me from getting caught."

"In a way."

Silence stretched between them for a few moments. Isara lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep, but failed miserably. She continued to shift and roll and toss and turn for who knows how long, no position comfortable. Isara sighed and lay on her back, giving up. She began to think about the almost kiss again.

Isara groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Can't sleep either?"

Isara turned her head and saw Dusk watching her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked dropping her hands.

"I was never asleep."

Isara nodded and silence engulfed them for a few minutes.

"Do you think we'll get Sanguine back?" she finally said.

"You really care?"

Isara shrugged. "I doubt Amadeus would be pleased to hear that one of his assassins got captured by the person he was supposed to kill."

"True."

She turned onto her side, facing away from the male vampire who she had almost kissed. She winced at the memory then finally gave up and rolled over to face him.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. What happened tonight?" She blurted.

"With what?" Dusk asked, although Isara had a feeling that he had a pretty good idea about what she meant.

Isara began to play with a loose thread on the sheet, looking down. "You know. When we were dancing and we, um, almost kissed."

"Erm, yes. That."

He seemed just as uncomfortable and the two spent a couple minutes avoiding eye contact in the most awkward silence possible. Isara spent the time letting her gaze travel over the part of the room that she could see. Her bed was a few feet away, the sheets still rumpled from when she had been laying in it. A TV was mounted on the wall in front of Dusk's bed right before the corner that expanded the room to the small living room area. The couch was comfy looking, with a coffee table and two armchairs, both holding one of their bags.

The window was half-covered in the curtains, letting the silver moonlight through and bathing everything in white. The only sounds were the soft humming of the appliances and the ventilation. Finally Dusk spoke after clearing his throat.

"I think we just got caught in the moment. With the pressure we've been getting to turn our relationship into something different it influenced us to act differently."

Isara nodded. "Yeah, you're right. With people saying we should get together, we just simply acted out of pressure. Yes, that sounds right."

She mostly said it to convince herself of it, but the atmosphere definitely changed.

"Yes," Dusk murmured. "That's it."

The two relaxed and Isara stopped playing with the thread she had been shredding, instead pulling the covers up higher. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Dusk replied.

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Night Attacks

Footsteps. That was what awoke Dusk two hours later. He listened for a moment, noting that they were too heavy to be Isara's and obviously not his. Figuring out what was about to happen, Dusk waited until they were standing right beside him before whipping around and punching them in the jaw.

The man staggered back, dropping the knife he had been holding, and Dusk followed up the attack with more punches throwing him across the room to slam into the wall. Hearing hissing beside him, Dusk turned and saw Isara trading blows with another figure. He watched as she kicked at her attacker's knee then slammed an elbow down onto the back of their head to shove their face into her knee.

A heavy weight knocked Dusk to the ground and the male vampire felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he was stabbed by the fallen knife. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Dusk gripped the knife and pulled it out of his body. His blood dripped down his pale skin.

The other intruder suddenly crashed into the one on top of Dusk and the two fell over. Dusk jumped up grabbed the closest one, noticing that he had red hair, then shoved onto the bed and began to beat the crud out of him.

Then something connected with his temple and he fell back seeing black and white. He was aware of stumbling against the wall and the sounds of more fighting. Then running, then crashing, then his vision cleared and Dusk saw the two men rushing out of the room's door into the hallway.

Once their footsteps faded away, Dusk relaxed and looked around the room. All of the furniture was knocked over, some with splatters of blood on them. The floor was littered with glass because of the lamp that had hit him in the head. Isara was standing in between both of the beds, her clothes covered with flecks of red.

"You're hurt," Isara's eyes were on his shoulder. She came over and took his arm, pulling him over to his bed and grabbing her bag at the same time.

Dusk sat down and watched as Isara dug around in her luggage, taking out a first aid kit. Then she went to the bathroom and arrived back with a wet wash cloth. She knelt down and began to gently wipe away the blood and clearing the area around the gash.

He winced slightly when she touched it and she pulled away, taking out some antiseptic.

"I think Sanguine might not have been taken by just Ford," Dusk said. He hissed when the liquid hit his flesh but forced himself to not pull away. Isara taped a bandage in place over it. He watched as her nimble fingers worked, her skin sometimes accidentally brushing his.

"I think so to." She turned her attention to the side of his head repeated the treatment. Dusk felt her hair when it fell over her shoulder and it touched his bare chest.

When she finished, Isara reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the files that they had been given. She opened one file.

"Leon Fields has red hair, like one of the men who attacked us." She turned the file over so that he could see.

Dusk picked up another folder. "And David Stark has a special weapon. A knife."

"You mean like this one that he used against us?" Isara pulled out a long-bladed knife with a darkened, slightly chipped, hilt from under her bed. She held it up. "What's so special about it? Is it like Sanguine's where the scars never heal?"

Dusk read that section and shook his head. "No. It's a family heirloom that his grandmother gave him."

Isara snickered and closed her file. Then she winced. Dusk frowned. "Isara, did you get hurt?"

The female vampire gave a small shrug. "It's just a scratch."

Dusk looked at her, unbelieving, and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her onto the bed next to him, ignoring her protests, and immediately saw the darkened fabric on her right leg. Dusk pulled up the pant leg, feeling the thick-slightly-wet texture imbedded into it, and revealed the six inch knife wound on her calf. It had started to heal, but when she had moved, it re-opened and fresh blood began to drip down her pale skin.

"Isara why didn't you say anything!" Dusk snapped; more angry at the person who had done this then her.

Isara flinched at his tone. "I didn't think it was that bad."

Dusk sighed then leaned over and examined the gash. It was long and deep, but luckily not wide, and looked painful. He pulled out what he would need from her first aid kit and went to work. After cleaning and dressing the injury, Isara put everything away and re-zipped her bag.

"Do you think Tanith got attacked too?" Isara asked throwing her bag into the only chair that was upright.

"Maybe," Dusk said. "Unless we were the first to be targeted and we scared them off."

Isara nodded then a silence fell on them like a blanket. Dusk could hear the heating kick in. Isara swung her legs over the bed. "I'm going to get some new clothes; I don't want to sleep in these anymore."

Dusk watched her get some clothes then limp into the bathroom. When she came out again she paused and looked at her bed, seeing how damaged it was. The pillows had been gutted and the blankets shredded. The mattress had multiple stab marks all over it. Put simply it was un-sleepable."

"I'll just sleep on the couch," she said then turned and saw the blood splattered couch. Isara threw her hands in the air. "Fine, I'll be on the floor."

Dusk sighed. "No you don't, you can just sleep with me."

Isara looked at him, surprise glinting in her gaze. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Just don't kick me."

Isara limped over and crawled under the covers beside him. Dusk laid back as well and silence hit them like a hammer. Isara glanced at him. "Um, thanks for doing this."

"No problem," he responded.

Isara looked at him for a moment then rolled over so that her back was to him. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Dusk didn't do anything for a while. He just lay still and listened to the creaking of the building and the water pipes and the heating turn off and to the sounds of people moving in the hall every so often. Soon he felt sleep begin to tug at his mind and he shifted so that he was more comfortable then closed his eyes.

Tomorrow things would be better

**Review and ideas please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Snow and Memories

Tanith walked over to the vampire's room the next morning, her arm still sore from where it had gotten cut. She had been attacked by two men the night before, both she suspected working with Ford and being one of the last three targets. Wondering if the vampires' had been visited as well, she stopped at the door and knocked.

After a few moments and no one answered, Tanith frowned and, after checking to make sure no one was watching, placed her palm on the lock and rotated her wrist. A soft 'click' was heard, and she turned the latch, stepping into the dark room quietly. She waited a second, letting her eyes adjust to the gloom, then glanced around.

Something had definitely happened. There was blood splattered on some of the furniture and part of a wall. Almost everything had been tipped over or broken and there was glass scattered on the floor. One of the beds had been practically ripped apart. Tanith's gaze fell to the other bed and couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Both of the vampires were lying in the bed. Dusk had an arm draped over Isara's side, his face almost buried in her hair. Isara was curled up under the sheets with her back to the male vampire, her head pressed into the pillows.

"Aw, look at you two."

The vampires lunged up at the sound of her voice. Isara grabbing a knife off of the side table while Dusk had his fists raised. His gaze settled on Tanith and he glared.

"What the heck?" he hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you had been attacked like I was last night. When you didn't answer the door after I knocked I assumed that you had either been killed or were captured like Billy-Ray. I didn't mean to interrupt-

"Don't even go there," Dusk growled.

Tanith shrugged. Isara threw the knife back onto the table then glared at Tanith.

"I don't like being woken up," she muttered.

"Sorry."

The female vampire grunted then flipped over onto her side so that her back was to Tanith. Dusk just growled again then spoke. "Did you talk to your contacts?"

"Yes, and apparently the man who tipped off Ford and happens to know where he and his friends are hiding out lives up in the mountains."

"So I'm guessing that's where we are headed next."

"Yep. I rented a cabin for us already and everything. We just have to get to the airport in two hours."

Dusk nodded. "Fine, we'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"Great! See you then!"

….

The mountains were cold, that was the first thought that went through Isara's mind as they stepped out of the rented car and onto the snow covered driveway in front of the little cabin. Isara turned around, observed the white landscape before her. Everything had either ice or snow on it, the only other colors being the darkened wood of some tough trees that managed to survive to adult hood and some rocks. The sky only adding grey to the bleakness.

Isara looked at the cabin and took in how small it was, the home itself made out of logs and a stone chimney on one side. The roof was coated with snow so it was impossible to tell what it was made of. Icicles hung off the overhang in creepy forms.

"You have the key right?" Dusk's question drew Isara out of her thoughts and made her look over at Tanith, who was pulling her bag out of the car.

"Yep," the blond said. Her normal tight leather outfit now including a scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Tanith dug into her pocket and pulled out a small key then went up to the door and unlocked it. She had to ram her shoulder against the thick wood to actually open it, but didn't seem to mind.

Isara and Dusk both got their bags as well then entered behind the Londoner. They were standing in what looked like the living room, which was furnished with an old couch, a coffee table, rocking chair, side tables, lamp, rug, and fireplace. Old, faded pictures and paintings lined the walls and the air smelled musty and old.

"Glad I don't have allergies," Tanith said and kicked the snow off her boots before going into the rest of the house.

Isara pulled off her coat and draped it on a coat hanger then stomped her own boots and followed Tanith into the next room that happened to be a dining room/kitchen. Like the living room, it was decorated with old musty looking items that Isara quickly lost interest in. She went through the rest of the cabin, which consisted of two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"At least there isn't an outhouse," Tanith said then sighed. "Looks like we're going to be sharing a bathroom and, I hope you don't mind but I doubt that you will care, you two will be staying in the same room."

Isara just shrugged, figuring that with the size of the cabin, then walked back into the living room area. Dusk was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"You and I will be sharing a room," Isara said.

Dusk sighed. "I had a feeling."

"Do you mind?"

"I don't mind you, but I do not mind Tanith coming up with ideas."

Isara murmured an agreement then stepped over and pulled back on her coat. "I'm going outside."

"Mind if I come with?" he asked.

"Nope."

Dusk moved away from the door and she opened it, being welcomed by a gust of cold air. She stepped out and moved down the stairs onto the ice and snow covered driveway. Glancing around, Isara spotted a narrow path that led out into the forest, most likely a hiking trail kept worn down so that the residents could use it.

Deciding it was an okay place to go, Isara headed out onto the path with Dusk beside her fighting the nervousness that had risen up. They passed trees dark with frozen moisture, their branches laden with heavy white snow. Icicles hung off some places. Everything else was mostly hidden, giving them a great view of the distant mountains and bluffs. Neither spoke as they walked. After a few minutes the two vampires found themselves next to a frozen stream.

Looking at the area, they picked a boulder to sit on next to the bank. Isara leaned back, folding one leg and wrapping her arms around it. She had always loved the winter. Even though she preferred autumn more, winter was right behind it. When she had been younger she had always looked forward to the snow-fall, excited to play with her siblings.

"I'm glad we don't get cold," Dusk said breaking the quiet. "Otherwise we would not nearly be as comfortable."

"Agreed," Isara responded. Her breath would have come out in puffs if she had any. "Do you remember what it was like? To be human?"

Dusk thought for a few moments then shook his head. "I don't remember much. Too many things have happened since then. What about you?"

Isara felt her stomach drop. "Yeah, I remember things." Her voice was slightly pained and hollow.

"Like what?"

Isara shrugged, staring at the snow covered ground. "Just things."

"Good or bad?"

"Some good, but mostly bad."

"Oh."

Isara shrugged again. "It's all in the past now. I'm on my own now, so no one can control me or hurt me anymore."

"People hurt you?"

Isara flinched, realizing her poor choice of words then sighed. "Yes."

"Who?" Dusk's voice had a protective edge to it now.

Isara looked away. "When I was very young my father died, leaving me with my mother and two younger siblings. She remarried a little bit after his death, but the man wasn't good."

Dusk didn't say anything as she continued.

"I tried my best to protect my younger siblings. My brother had moved out of the house a couple years before so he wasn't around very often. When he was, things were better. But when he wasn't, bad things happened. Sometimes, when I made my step-father mad he would take me deep into the woods and leave me there for hours at a time. I would stay there all night on many occasions, wondering if he would come back for me or what he was doing to my siblings."

"What did your mother think of this?" Dusk asked.

"She didn't care. She barely would even look up when these things happened."

"How did you manage to go on like this?"

"It was an almost daily occurrence. Soon it just blended into the routine of my life."

Isara felt something wet on her cheek and she touched her face, realizing that she was crying. She blinked hard and turned her head, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. A moment later, Dusk slid an arm around her, pulling her against him gently. Isara gave into the gesture and rested her head against him, closing her eyes and trying to get a hold on herself.

"That was a horrible thing to go through," he said softly. "I'm surprised you made it out alive."

"It was hard," she whispered. "But in the end it's just part of life."

They didn't speak for a while after that; they just stayed in place with Dusk's arm around Isara and her leaning against him. Isara breathed in his scent, something that she had become familiar with. His presence was comforting as well; if he hadn't come with her she doubted she would have been able to go into the woods on her own. It brought back too many memories.

Without thinking, Isara slid her arms around him, shifting closer. Dusk hugged her back and after a minute they pulled away. Isara would have been blushing if she had been able to, but Dusk didn't seem to care and he stood, taking her arm gently and pulled her up with him.

"We should head back," he said.

Isara nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Dusk didn't let go of her, Isara noticed as they walked back to the cabin. But she didn't care. She was just glad that he was there.

**Review and ideas!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sanguine's Escape

When Sanguine came to, he was tied to a chair, his razor gone and his sunglasses off. The room he was in was bare and quiet. So quiet he could hear his own breathing. His head hurt from where something had smashed into his skull, successfully knocking him out. Sanguine shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

The last thing he could recall was talking to Dusk, than walking over to a secluded hallway to look around and see if his target was around. But after that, there was nothing. Sanguine sighed and decided that his time would be best spent escaping instead of waiting for something to happen.

Just as he was about to escape the ropes that had his wrists bound together, the door opened and Taylor Ford strode in, flanked by a red haired man Sanguine recognized from the files as Leon Fields. Sanguine watched in silence as Ford stopped in front of him while Fields leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sanguine smiled. "Hello."

"Hello," Ford responded in a clear voice. "You must be wondering where you are right now."

"Naw," Sanguine said. "I don't really care about that. I'm more concerned with what would be the best way to break free and kill you two."

Ford laughed while Fields scowled.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it done with already?" the red head said bitterly.

"Because, Leon," Ford replied. "We need to figure out exactly what his friends' next moves are." He looked at Sanguine, smiling brightly. "So Sanguine. What do you know?"

"Nothin' that'll help ya. My colleagues will come up with their own plans and ideas on what to do. They know what their objectives are, but how they accomplish them is completely out for decision."

"And what, exactly, are those objectives."

"Ain't it obvious?"

"I suppose you are right."

"Can I say somethin'?"

"Sure."

"You haven't asked me a question yet that is very vital to this whole thing that's goin' on."

"And that is?"

"Who else is on my team. But you don't need to ask that do you? Because you already know who they are and you tried to catch them as well but they weren't so easy to get. I can tell by the way Field there is leanin' a bit off his left leg there. I'm guessin' a pulled muscle or healing wound."

Ford glanced at Fields who, not very discreetly, tried to put more weight on his bad leg, but winced and gave up.

"We'll speak to you later," Ford grumbled then turned and walked out of the room with Fields.

Sanguine smiled and called out after them, "Nice talkin' to ya!"

….

The sun had almost set by the time Isara and Dusk got back to the cabin. The male vampire let go of her once they were in sight of the cabin and they entered after kicking the snow off their boots. Dusk slid his coat off and hung it up then went to get ready for bed while Isara went to say hi to Tanith, who was looking over the files and doing research in the kitchen.

Dusk came into the room he would be sharing with Isara and found her already in bed. They each took a dose of the serum to control the change then, after disposing of the syringes, Dusk got in next to her.

He could barely believe what she had told him. He hated what had happened to her and that she to go through that. He swore that if her step-father was still alive and if he ever saw him he would break his jaw or worse for what he did.

Dusk was snapped out of his thoughts by Isara shifting to a more comfortable position. He sighed silently. At least she was away from him now. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Besides, he might be dead anyway. He could have been mortal and died a natural, hopefully painful, death. Dusk began to imagine all the different scenarios of how he could kill him or how he had died. Isara was asleep by now, but Dusk stayed awake awhile longer, content with his thoughts. Then Isara began to whimper like she was afraid.

"No, please." She continued to plead with whatever was tormenting her, beginning to move around like she was trying to escape something.

Dusk immediately shifted closer and carefully slid his arms around her, pressing his nose into her hair. "Isara. Isara it's okay. It's just me, there's no one else here. You're fine."

Her whimpering quieted down and she moved closer to him. Dusk stroked her hair gently, continuing to softly speak. Eventually, Isara calmed down and went back to sleeping comfortably. He relaxed but didn't stop stroking her. His jaw tightened as he thought of her step-father being the cause of her nightmares and it made him want to kill him even more.

Isara nuzzling his neck brought him out of his thoughts and Dusk pulled her more against him. Yes, if he was still alive Dusk would kill him.

…

Sanguine waited a few minutes after the two men left then finished freeing himself and stood up. He went to the door and easily pushed it open, noticing that it wasn't even locked. The Texan smirked and walked down the hallway, careful not to make a lot of sound.

Voices at the end of the corridor alerted him to Fields arguing with Ford and Sanguine silently slid up to the doorway and peered in. The room looked like a lounge area, with a TV and couch and coffee machine and, sitting on a table, was his straight razor and sunglasses. Sanguine grimaced, noticing that the only thing between him and his belongings were the two men he was supposed to kill.

Thinking fast, the Texan crept over to another room and dug around until he found an old pot. He snuck back to his original position, finding the two men still arguing, than hurled the pot down the hall. A loud 'SMASH' resounded back and Fields and Ford shot past him, not even realizing he was there.

Sanguine snickered then went into the lounge room and put on his sunglasses and flicked open his razor, heading back down the hall after his prey. He found Fields standing next to the pot, alone. Perfect. Moving with no sound, Sanguine managed to get behind the red head and slit his throat before he even knew that he was there.

Letting the body drop to the ground, Sanguine continued on. A few minutes later, he spotted Ford yelling into a phone. Sneaking up on him in the same manor he had with Fields, Sanguine managed to get almost ten feet behind him before Ford sensed that he was there.

The tall man turned and saw him, eyes widening, then he growled and clicked his fingers. Orange flame swirled in his hands and he hurled it at the Texan. Sanguine managed to avoid the first fireball, but the second skimmed his cheek and he swore.

Ford pressed the attack, going in for a punch but Sanguine saw it coming and duck, letting Ford trip over him and fall to the ground. The elemental snarled and kicked Sanguine's legs out, the razor falling from the Texan's grip. Cursing and yelling, the two traded blows, rolling around on the ground for a few minutes before Sanguine grabbed his razor again and stabbed Ford in the chest.

Shoving the body to the side, Sanguine stood, brushed himself off, then turned as a fist slammed into his chest. Rolling to a stop, Sanguine looked up and saw David Stark walking towards him, blue eyes blazing. He grabbed onto Sanguine's shirt and hauled him up then slammed him into a wall.

"Your vampire friends stole my knife so I guess I'll have to borrow yours."

Stark twisted Sanguine's wrist in a way that made him let go of his razor then slashed. Sanguine shoved Stark back, barely managing to avoid the blade's sharp edge.

"Oh, you met up with the vamps huh?" Sanguine said with a grin. "I'm guessin' that didn't go so well for ya with the way you're protecting your arm there."

Stark glared and went to attack again but Sanguine grabbed his arm and flipped him over, snatching his razor back. Stark kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling. Sanguine got his balance back then went to strike with his razor but Stark slipped just out reach. Again and again, Sanguine would go to stab or swing, but Stark kept just out of reach.

Sanguine scowled. "Thai ain't fun anymore."

"Give up?" Stark asked.

Sanguine flashed him a wolfish grin. "Never."

Stark suddenly dove forward, causing Sanguine to fall to the ground. He managed to keep a hold on his weapon, but saw Stark coming at him and he sank into the earth. Sanguine listened to the movements above ground, than waited for the right moment before lunging out of the ground.

He caught Stark in the chest with a swipe and followed it up with a stab. Stark's eyes widened at the pain and he coughed, choking on his blood. After dropping him as well, Sanguine sighed and cleaned his razor before sinking into the ground again. Now to find the others.

**Ideas and reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: Snowball Fight

Dusk woke up the next morning with his face buried in Isara's hair. He blinked a couple times, remembering what had happened the night before. Looking down he saw Isara curled up against his chest, her forehead resting against his collar bone. Sighing silently, Dusk checked the time and realized that Tanith would be getting up soon and he did _not_ want her to walk in on them like this.

As carefully as he could, Dusk sat up then shook Isara's shoulder.

"Isara, come on get up."

Isara growled and pulled the blanket up more. Dusk shook her again, harder, and pulled the blanket away. The female vampire opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Really?" she grumbled.

"Get up," Dusk said. "I'll shower first if you want to get more sleep, but b careful because Tanith is going to wake up any minute from now and we might run out of hot-

Dusk was caught off as the blanket was suddenly in his face, Isara already gone. _The thought of a cold shower seems to be her weak spot_, Dusk thought in amusement. A few seconds later, a confused Tanith appeared in the doorway.

"Um, Isara just ran down the hallway and shoved me out of the bathroom. What's up with her?"

"I told her that we might run out of hot water if she waits to be the last person to shower."

Tanith's eyes widened and took off yelling "I GET THE SHOWER NEXT!"

Dusk sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have told her that.

One ice cold shower later, Dusk got dressed and entered the living room finding Isara sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her. Tanith was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Dusk sat down next to Isara and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"I was right," Dusk said. "We did run out of hot water."

Isara laughed. "I have no regrets."

Dusk scowled. "I'm going to get you back one day."

Isara just laughed again. "And how are you going to do that?"

Dusk thought for a moment then shrugged. "I'll find a way."

"You want to go for a walk?" Isara asked. "Tanith said she has to make a couple more calls to confirm our plan of action so we have a little bit of time."

"Sure."

The two vampires stood and grabbed their coats then walked outside, the freezing cold air hitting them like a sledge hammer. The coats were mostly for decoration since the cold really didn't affect them. Isara shoved her hands into her pockets as they started down the driveway that was more of a trail.

They walked along the twisting path in comfortable silence, not even wind breaking the calm. After a few minutes more snow began to fall lightly to the ground and Dusk looked at Isara, noticing how beautiful she was with the snowflakes dusting her hair and clothes. Her pale blue eyes were scanning the scenery around them, seemingly perfectly content.

"Isara," he finally spoke.

Isara turned her head.

"I was thinking last night, about what you told me. About your step-father."

Isara winced.

"I was wondering," Dusk continued. "Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, he's a sorcerer like my mother. They live a few hours from Dublin, why?"

"Just curious," Dusk said.

They continued on without speaking for a while, Dusk busy with new ideas and scenarios to amuse himself. Suddenly, he felt something soft, yet firm, hit him in the head. He turned and saw Isara innocently standing a few feet away with a wad of snow in her hands.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to go there?"

She hit him in the face with another snow ball in response.

"Alright then."

Dusk grabbed his own wad of snow and chucked it at her. She barely managed to duck, sending another snowball at him. He moved out of the way and got a handful of the white stuff that already was on his clothes. He went at her and she sprinted off at a dead run down the road. He was faster, however, and he managed to grab the back of her coat and shove the snow he was holding down the back of it.

"That's for the cold shower," he said.

Isara shrieked and started hopping around, trying to shake the snow out. Once she had finished, she turned, glaring. Dusk, realizing he no longer had ammunition, did the smart thing and took off running. Isara was right behind him, intent on revenge.

He swerved around, kicking up snow. It didn't slow her down however, and she got him in the back of the head, once again. Dusk turned, grabbed another wad, and held it straight out. Before she could realize what he was doing, she ran right into the snow.

She fell onto her back and he took the opportunity to get some more ammo. He got some more hits in before she, once again attacked him with her own. This went on for an amount of time neither cared about. Finally Dusk, who was lying on the ground thanks to a hidden patch of ice, found himself looking up at the female vampire. Isara had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Looks like I win."

"Not really." He kicked her legs out from under her and she flopped into the snow next to him. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over so that he was on top, pinning her hands above her head. Isara glared but he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. She grumbled something about men and cheating then scowled at him.

"Havin' fun there?"

Both vampires' heads shot up and they stared when they saw Sanguine walking down to road towards them. The Texan appeared fine, with only some blood on his clothes and a bruise on his cheek to show any sign of a fight. He was smiling at them brightly as he stopped beside them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sanguine grinned.

Dusk scrambled off of Isara and got up, Isara right behind him.

"You weren't," Dusk growled.

"Are ya sure? Cause from what I just saw there was."

"Sanguine," Isara quickly put in. "What are you doing here? I thought you were captured."

Sanguine switched his gaze to her. "I was Darlin', but I got out. And I managed to take out three more of our targets."

"Great," Isara said. "Who'd you kill?"

"Ford, Fields and Stark. Two of those I hear decided to attack you two."

"And Tanith."

"And Tanith. No wonder they were so banged up."

"So all we have left is John Cage," Dusk added.

"Perfect," Sanguine said. "So, where's my girlfriend and where are ya stayin' cause I am freezing."

"Good luck taking a hot shower." Dusk looked pointedly at Isara who looked away innocently.

Sanguine sighed.

They got back to the cabin about fifteen minutes later, Sanguine being his normal annoying self the whole way there. Sanguine entered the cabin and called out Tanith's name. A moment later, the blond poking her head into the room.

"Sanguine? I thought you were captured," she said coming over to her boyfriend.

Sanguine kissed her on the lips. "I was but then I escaped, taking out three targets on the way."

"Really?" Tanith smiled. "Well that's good. Who's the last one?"

"John Cage."

"Okay, cool. I'll go look into him right away. You had better warm up though you're freezing. You might get sick."

Sanguine laughed. "Sure thing. See ya in a bit."

The Texan walked away and Tanith looked at them and frowned. "You two might want to dry off, you're both soaked."

Dusk looked down and realized that the snow that was on them had melted into their clothes. Isara breezed out of the room, saying "I'll go get some towels."

Tanith disappeared back into the kitchen. Isara came back a minute later carrying two towels, giving one to Dusk. He rubbed his head with it, wiping the moisture off his clothes. When he took the towel off, Isara softly laughed. Dusk frowned. "What?"

Isara stepped up and ran her fingers though his hair. "You look like a porcupine."

Once she was satisfied he didn't look like a small, woodland creature, She moved back and shrugged off her wet jacket. "I'm going to go get some dry clothes on," she said then walked away. Dusk watched her leave then took his coat off as well and draped it over a chair. His had managed to keep most of the snow off his shirt so he didn't bother changing and sat down.

Sanguine came in a moment later and flopped down next to him.

"So Dusky."

"Don't call me that."

Sanguine smirked. "How're things goin' between you and Isara?"

"Let's talk about something else," Dusk hissed. "Or better yet not talk at all."

"Naw, this topic is more fun. Have ya kissed yet?"

"No!"

"Have ya asked her out?"

"No!"

"Why not? She's good lookin', smart, tough, you said so yourself."

"I never said anything about her looks or intelligence."

"So you _don't_ think she's pretty or smart?"

"No. Yes. Wait what?"

"Our relationship is fine and none of your concern."

"Oh come on!"

"_No_!"

Sanguine sighed. "Look, here's some advice. If you do want to start datin', you've already cleared most of the steps. Now all you have to do is ask her."

Dusk just grunted. "Whatever. Would you leave."

"No, I like to mess with you."

Dusk sighed. And was about to kick him back out into the cold when Isara and Tanith walked back into the room. Sanguine stood up and sat in one of the armchairs next to Tanith so that Isara could sit with Dusk. The male vampire growled. Sanguine smiled.

"Okay!" Tanith said cheerfully. "John Cage is currently running some kind of shady business out of an old office building two hours from here. From what I know, there are going to be a few guards but nothing we shouldn't be able to handle."

"So we get in, get rid of the guards, locate Cage and kill him, then get the heck out of the there," Isara said.

"I'm fine with that," Sanguine agreed.

"The building is only a three hour drive from here," Tanith said. "Let's pack and head out immediately so that we can finish this all up."

"Let's go," Dusk stood and walked out of the room, ready for everything to be over.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bombs and Kisses

The ride to the office building was mostly silent. At least for the vampires. Tanith and Sanguine spent their time mostly arguing over the radio and talking about random things. Isara looked out the window at the scenery flashing by the rental car's windows. She and Dusk sat in the back while Sanguine drove and Tanith read the map.

After they arrived, the four got out and went with the plan they had come up with. Isara and Dusk would go in through the back while Tanith and Sanguine went through the front. Moving quickly but in a way that wouldn't attract attention, Isara went around to the back of the four story building with Dusk. They found it guarded by a man, who Dusk took out easily with a single punch to the head, and they entered.

The halls were quiet and dingy looking; the light dim and the floor obviously hadn't seen a mop for a few decades. Isara sensed movement behind a door up ahead and she tapped Dusk's shoulder, the two stepping back into the shadows as a group of people walked by. Once they had disappeared around a corner, the two continued on.

Isara let her hand slip into her pocket to check that the knife that David Stark had left behind was still in her pocket. When she felt her fingers close around the hilt she relaxed. They came to an intersection and after glancing around the turned right and continued on. Then the fire alarm went off.

Dusk swore and they turned, seeing a group of five guards running towards them. Isara hissed, pulling out the knife from her pocket. Dusk growled and attacked, punching one in the face and grabbing another and throwing him into the third. Gunshots rang out and bullet casings clattered to the floor. Isara lunged, dodging the bullets and swiping with the blade.

A spurt of blood appeared and Isara slashed, again and again. Once he fell, she went to turn to the next one and was punched in the gut. They pulled her down into a knee and she saw stars. The knife slipped out of her grasp at some point but she wasn't sure when. Punches rained down on her from all over and she fought through the dizziness, sneaking her elbow up between the two and smacking him in the jaw.

He stumbled back and she followed it up with a high kick punching them repeatedly then slamming their face into her knee. The guard fell to the ground and she swiped her hair out of her eyes. Isara turned and saw Dusk standing over the fallen figure of the other three. He was holding out the weapon she had dropped. She took it back, feeling their skin brush slightly.

Isara fought down the strange feeling inside of her and they continued on, not bothering to hide the bodies. They hurried up the stairs, to the third floor where John Cage had his office, and rushed down the hall. The door was wide open when they found it.

Looking inside, the place was like any other office. Everything covered in different papers and folders and files. Pens and pencils were scattered across the desktop. But the one thing that stood out was the open window. Dusk and Isara went to the window and saw Cage running across the street to the other side.

The street was lined with onlookers and fire trucks and ambulances, obviously called in after the alarm went off.

"Great," Dusk growled.

Isara frowned, thinking. Then her eyes went to the fire escape. She grinned and hefted herself out fo the window, easily sliding onto the old, rusty metal stairs. It shifted as she moved and she knew that it wouldn't be able to hold both her and Dusk so she turned to look up at him.

"I'll meet you on the ground."

Dusk nodded and disappeared back into the building. Isara returned her attention to the retreating figure of Cage. She rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, leaping off the second floor railing and nimbly landing on all fours. Ignoring startled looks, she took off down the street, the buildings and cars blurring as she ran. Isara steadily gained on Cage, eventually getting within arms-reach as they rounded the third corner.

She grabbed onto his shoulder and dug her heels into the ground, throwing him back. Isara kicked him in the chest, twisting her hip into him and flipped him over. He yelled as she picked him up and punched him in the jaw then kneed him in the gut. Isara pulled out her knife and was about to cut his throat when he slammed his nose into her face.

Isara fell back and he punched her in the stomach. She folded over and he pushed her over, grabbing the knife she had dropped. He straddled her and was about to plunge it into her chest but she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Isara snarled and flipped them over so that she was on top and wrenched the weapon out of his hand.

Just before she managed to stab him, Cage took out a small device from his pocket and pressed a button. The knife entered his chest and the device fell from his grasp. Once he died, Isara pushed herself up off the grass that they had fallen onto and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Just as she turned back towards the office building as an explosion rang out through the air. Isara's eyes widened, realizing that Cage had set off a bomb and her stomach twisted as she took off in the direction she had come.

When she got to the building, she found the building as a pile of debris. Thick, black smoke curled up into the sky as sirens went off, more rescue vehicles arriving at the scene. Flames licked upwards, from certain areas of the charred remains. Panic overwhelmed Isara and she rushed forward.

She shoved her way through the gathered crowd of people, her gaze searching frantically for Dusk. Then she saw him, stumbling away from the building covered in soot and ash. Isara didn't even realize that she had moved, but found herself against him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, relief coursing through her body and making her press against him even more.

"You're okay," she whispered against him. She could smell the ash and fire and smoke that clung to his clothes, and felt her eyes tear up slightly.

Isara felt his arms around her, holding her close to him with his face buried in her hair. She hadn't even felt him move. Neither spoke a word, just gripping each other like they still weren't sure if the other was really there.

The heat from the flames was still attached to his clothing. Isara buried her face more into his neck, trying to get as close as she could. He was okay. That was all that mattered, he was okay. Isara didn't know what drove her to do what she did next, but at that moment she didn't care.

She pulled away from him slightly then leaned up and kissed him. Dusk seemed shocked. He didn't speak or move; he just stood still like a statue. He tasted like smoke but she didn't care, just relieved that he was okay.

When she finally pulled away, Isara looked at him. "I-I'm sorry."

Dusk's only response was to press his lips to hers, making Isara go quiet. When they parted he spoke.

"Don't apologize. Is Cage dead?"

"Yes, but he set off the bomb just before I did." Isara responded.

"I don't care about the bomb. Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm fine, just sore."

Isara sighed in relief and rested her head against his jaw. "Don't die on me."

"I won't if you don't."

"Deal."

"Aw, you two are so cute together."

Dusk and Isara parted and looked over, seeing Sanguine and Tanith watching them. Sanguine was grinning. "I knew it. I knew you liked her."

"Sanguine I will give you five seconds to run."

Sanguine just smirked and wrapped an arm around Tanith's waist. "See ya later vamps!" he flashed a two fingered salute at them as he sank into the ground. Dusk growled and Isara laughed.

"Ignore him we have more important things to do."

Dusk glanced at her. "Of course."

He leaned down slightly and kissed her once again, Isara's arms wrapping around his neck. For once, everything went okay.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The First Date

After Sanguine and Tanith had left, Isara and Dusk went back to London and got their money then went to their own homes. They stayed in touch and got together at each other's houses a few times, keeping things simple between them. Now, two weeks after they got together, Dusk found himself following Isara into a crowded bar for their first date.

For her to pick a place like this, Dusk was still confused with. He wasn't even sure _how_ she had talked him into going on the date. They both hated crowds and a lot of people, so for her to take him to somewhere with both of those details involved continued to puzzle him.

Dusk glanced around, seeing large speakers and a dance floor at one end of the darkened room. A long bar was set up in the middle, most of the seats filled. People milled around, laughing and talking and drinking; the sound of music was loud and resounded around them like static.

"Why are here again?" Dusk asked as they sat at the bar.

"For our date," Isara responded. She called the bartender over and ordered two drinks.

"I know that, by why here?"

Isara flashed a smirk at him, the one that signaled she had a plan in mind. She nodded towards one end of the bar. "That's why."

Dusk frowned and glanced over. He saw a massive pool table set up at the end of the bar. A group of men were situated around it, talking as they played. Dusk looked at Isara and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," was all Isara said.

The drinks arrived and Dusk frowned. "You know I don't drink daiquiris."

"You thought these were both for you?" Isara said then picked up the shot glass and tilted it back, drinking the contents with one swallow. She put it down then sipped the daiquiri.

Dusk smirked slightly then ordered a drink for himself. They sat together for a while, talking and drinking until Isara stood up.

"Watch and learn," she said.

The male vampire watched curiously as she walked up to the pool table and the players. A few words were exchanged, then Isara grabbed a stick and a game started. Dusk took another drink. Isara struck out on the first game.

When the biggest guy stepped forward holding out his hand, obviously to collect bet money, Isara shook her head and said something. The man replied then he and his buddies nodded. Another game was played, once again Isara lost. She made yet another bet with the man and Dusk sighed silently, figuring that she and probably drank too much and was getting in too deep when she got in her first good hit of the night.

Dusk blinked. The game continued; this one much more interesting. Isara was getting every single hit in, cleaning out the competition. Dusk could see the men getting antsy. The female vampire scored again and again, until the final score came up. She won.

The men didn't look happy and were obviously swearing as Isara came up and held out her hand. The big guy didn't seem pleased, but forked over the cash any way. Isara collected her win then came back over to Dusk.

"Learn anything?" she asked sitting down.

"You're a pool hustler," Dusk said.

Isara smirked. "Good, you were paying attention." She held up the money she won. "Want to celebrate?"

Dusk smirked back and they got a few more drinks before heading back to her apartment.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Dusk asked as they walked. Both were slightly tipsy, but not enough to cause too much trouble.

"My brother taught me how to play," Isara explained. "You want to see good hustling? You should watch him, he's the master."

"You like your brother a lot don't you."

Isara shrugged and looped an arm through his. They had a silent agreement about physical contact out in public, but no one was around luckily this late in the afternoon. The sunset gleamed orange-red behind them, casting their shadows out in front of them.

"He's the only family who hasn't hurt me that I have left."

Dusk just nodded in agreement.

"I think you would like him," Isara continued. "He's protective of me, but I think he would like you when he knew that you haven't tried to hurt me."

"Protective? If he's so protective, then why didn't he stop what was happening to you when you were?"

Isara let out a soft sigh. "I never told him about it. He had his suspicions, but he didn't have any hard evidence. My step-father is afraid of him though I think. He never tried anything when my brother was around."

"That's good. At least you got a bit of a break."

"I suppose."

They arrived at her apartment and she unlocked the door and stepped inside then turned to him. "Talk to you later," she said.

Dusk glanced around then leaned in to lightly kiss her on the lips.

"Goodnight Isara," he said.

**SaracenRue13: Yes, this story is still going on. I still have a few things planned. Thank you for the review. :)**

**Please review people! Pretty please?**


	21. Chapter 21: The Step-Father

A few weeks later, Dusk was at home relaxing on his couch when his cell phone went off. He reached over to the coffee table and picked it up, answering at the same time.

"Dusk. Get over here now." Isara's voice was urgent, with a tinge of fear to it.

Dusk frowned. "Isara? What's going on?"

"No time explain, just get over here quickly."

Isara hung up before Dusk could say anything more. The male vampire looked at his phone, confused, but got up and took a cab over anyway. He arrived five minutes later and took the stairs three at a time, getting to the door and knocking.

It was opened immediately, revealing Isara, who instantly hugged him.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"What's going on?" he said softly back.

"My step-father is here."

Dusk ground his teeth as Isara pulled away and let him in, shutting the door behind her. Inside the living room, standing next to the couch, was a man who had to be her step-father. Dusk vaguely recognized him, but when he tried to remember from where it went foggy. He was average height with thinning blond-grey hair and cold grey eyes. He had slight beard scruff growing on his face and his skin was slightly wrinkled. Dusk could take him down easily.

"Steve," Isara said linking her arm with Dusk's. "This is my boyfriend, Dusk. Dusk, this is my step-father Steve."

Steve looked the male vampire over then stuck out his hand. "Hello."

Dusk eyed the hand with distaste and grunted then shook it, wanting to break the man's jaw instead. Steve turned to Isara. "So this is the new guy huh. Funny he's a vampire like you."

Dusk could hear the displeasure as he said vampire.

"Yes," Isara said. "He is."

Steve stroked his chin, eyes narrowing as he looked Dusk over. "Have I met you before? I feel like I've seen you from somewhere."

"I don't believe so." Dusk lied.

"Hm," Steve murmured. Then he turned to Isara. "So, how did you two meet?"

"I met him out on a job a couple years ago." Isara explained. "We were just friends for a while, but something changed and we started dating."

Her step-father snorted. "Right. How's that going for you any ways? I bet you make a lot of money doing what you do."

Dusk's eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter?"

Steve looked back at Dusk. "I wasn't talking to you." He looked back at Isara.

"I guess," Isara said slowly, obviously suspicious as well.

"Great!" Steve said. "I knew I could come to you." He slapped Isara on the back, making her flinch. Dusk bit back a growl.

"I need some money, you see," Steve continued. "And I knew that you had your own thing going, so I figured you'd have some money I could borrow."

Isara frowned. "How much?"

"Oh just 30 grand. You know, to pay off a few debts and stuff."

Isara's eyes widened. "Thirty grand? I don't have that much!"

Steve shrugged. "Oh come on, I'm sure you've got a few valuables lying around that you can trade in for some money. Maybe a necklace or something like that, I'll leave it up to you."

He made his way to the door, a small smile on his face. Dusk fought down the urge to kill him right on the spot.

Steve nodded to Dusk. "Nice to meet you Dusk. I'll be back in a few days to pick up the money, see you then."

He left and there was a moment of silence before Isara said anything.

"30 grand? I don't have thirty grand. What am I going to do?" Isara began to pace around the room, running her fingers through her hair. Her voice took on a panicked tone. "Even if I sold some of my stuff I wouldn't have nearly enough."

"Isara," Dusk said coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders making her look at him. "Let me talk to him." He kissed her forehead then went to leave but Isara stopped him.

"Wait!"

Dusk looked back.

"Don't kill him." Isara said.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it will just make things worse between my mother and I. Please."

Dusk hesitated and nodded then stepped out of Isara's apartment, seeing her step-father already at the bottom of the stairs. Dusk hurried down and caught up with him quickly, checking to make sure no one was around.

"Steve," he said calmly.

Steve jumped at the closeness of his voice then turned around and breathed out in relief when he saw Dusk. "Sorry, I didn't hear you approach. Man you vampires are sneaky."

"I want to talk to you. About Isara."

"Oh yeah sure." Steve stopped walking and they stood in the apartment complex's parking lot. No one was around, no one was watching. Dusk stood in front of him, eyeing him.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Steve asked. "Has she done something to make you mad? I swear-

"It isn't her," Dusk interrupted. "It's you."

"Oh." Steve said and frowned. "What did I do?"

Dusk slugged him in the jaw, making him drop to his knees. The male vampire grabbed him and picked him up by the throat effortlessly. He watched as the man pawed at Dusk's grasp feebly.

"It was bad enough what you did to her," Dusk growled. "But not even taking responsibility for it? That's even worse." He slammed the man down on the hood of a car. "I wanted to kill you in there, but I didn't want to have Isara clean up the mess."

"What do you want?" Steve managed to get out.

"Stay away from Isara. Get the money somewhere else. I swear if I see you anywhere near her again I'll kill you. Understood?"

Steve wheezed.

Dusk leaned in closer, letting his fangs come out. "Understand?" he growled.

"Y-yes."

"Good." Dusk released him and stepped back, watching as he fell to his knees gasping for air. The male vampire walked away, satisfied, and went back up to Isara's apartment. He opened the door and found Isara sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Dusk came over and sat down next to her after closing the door.

Isara glanced at him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about the money," Dusk said. "He'll find somewhere else to get it."

Isara sat up fully, eye's sparling with hope. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Isara smiled, her shoulders sagging in relief. She moved closer and hugged him, burying her face into his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dusk didn't speak; he just kissed her cheek and hugged her back. Isara pulled away from his grip.

"So what did you do to him?" she asked.

"I beat him up."

Isara raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Dusk said. "It wasn't even that bad. I just scared him."

"Okay, I just hope he doesn't go to my mother complaining about my boyfriend beating the crud out of him."

"If he does, I'll just beat him up again."

Isara smiled slightly, her fingers interlocking with his. Dusk softly kissed her on the cheek then said, "I will stay with you if you want for tonight, just in case he or your mother show up."

The female vampire squeezed his hand. "I would love that."

They kissed and Dusk couldn't help but think back to what Steve had said before, about the male vampire reminding him of someone from a long time ago. Dusk brushed it aside and instead kissed Isara a bit deeper. Steve was a jerk and was just probably trying to get under Isara's skin. Dusk would ignore him, at least for now.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Was it good? Enough romance? Should I add more? Let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22: Leverage

After getting beaten up by Dusk, Steve had stumbled away into an alley to try to catch his breath. _That sneaky vamp. Thinks I'll just give up that easily_. Steve touched his throat then winced. _No. He was going to get what he wanted one way or another. But _man_ that vampire had a strong grip._

He caught his breath then straightened up, anger boiling in his blood. Peering back around the corner, Steve didn't see Dusk anywhere. But that didn't mean the vampire wasn't close by. As quietly as he could, Steve moved into the parking lot once again and hurried to his car. He took out his keys, dropped them, then picked them up and up locked the door. Steve climbed in and started the engine then pulled out. First he would go home and take some pain medication, eat, sleep, than tomorrow he would go out and find everything he could about Dusk.

…..

The next day Dusk woke up on Isara's couch, his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on the arm of the furniture. He blinked his eyes open against the dawn light that was spilling in through the window behind him. Glancing around, he was satisfied that nothing had changed since he had taken his last dose of serum. The sound of a running shower drifted from Isara's bathroom, alerting the male vampire that his girlfriend was awake.

_Girlfriend_. If someone had told him that he would be calling Isara his girlfriend two months ago he would have punched them and said they were insane. But now here he was, two months into a steady dating relationship with Isara with no regrets. Typically, when he would date, he would cut off the relationship rather quickly. The longest one had only lasted about a month. Isara was different though.

The other women he had dated had been either mortal or sorcerers; mostly mortals though since sorcerers and vampires didn't typically mix in a good way. Sure, the women had been nice enough, but none of them had been the kind that he could see lasting long term. All of the relationships had ended for different reasons; cheating, lying, communication issues, the list went on.

Isara wasn't like that. She was honest with him he knew. He was always able to tell when someone was lying to him. She wasn't the cheating type, as he had seen by the way she completely ignored other guys when they went out. She was okay with what he did as job, and even did the same thing so that made many problems he had dealt with in past relationships disappear. She was easy to talk to and managed to keep his interest, which was something that most people failed to do. And on top of all that she was beautiful and talented and intelligent and tough.

The bedroom door opening made Dusk snap out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Isara stepping out of her room in a fluffy white bathrobe. Her feet were bare and her hair was still wet from her shower. She saw him and smiled. "Morning," she greeted going over to the kitchenette to make some coffee. As vampires they couldn't eat, but they could drink.

Dusk got up and walked over, slipping an arm around her waist. He pressed his nose into her wet hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Morning," his voice was muffled by her hair.

"I hope you were comfortable on the couch, sorry I don't have a bed or anything for you." Isara said getting some water to boil.

"I was fine; I've been on worse things."

Isara nodded and poured the boiling water into the coffee pot. "Thanks for staying with me."

"I didn't have anything else to do," Dusk said. "Plus I was hoping for another go at him."

Her lips flickered into a smirk. "You can shower too if you need to," Isara said taking out two mugs and setting them down on the counter. She filled them both with the dark liquid when it was finished then added what she wanted into one.

"Okay," Dusk replied.

Isara picked up the two drinks then turned and passed the untouched one to him. Dusk took it from her then sipped it, pleased. She made the best coffee. Isara took a long drink from her own mug and leaned back against the counter, crossing one arm across her waist and forcing Dusk to let go of her.

"So, anything to do today?" she asked taking another sip.

"Nope, nothing. You?"

Isara shook her head. "I don't have plans."

"Let's go out then, it's a nice day."

"Okay, great. Let me get dressed though."

After he had showered and they both got dressed, the two vampires headed out. It really was a nice day; not a cloud in the sky and the air was warm with a slight breeze. It was a Saturday so the streets were filled with people going about their day-off, shopping and eating and enjoying the weather. They didn't touch each other as they walked, but stayed close together.

Isara was wearing her typical black clothing, her jacket open and her hands in her pockets. Her hair had dried mostly by now and it was swept over one of her shoulders. After a while they were downtown in the shopping area. Since they didn't eat they ignored all of the restaurants and instead examined the stores' windows. They shopped for a few hours then decided to rest at a small park. Dusk leaned back against the bench, Isara beside him, and looked around. The grass was bright green and the sun gleamed through the branches of the surrounding trees. A small play area was set up nearby where some mortals were with their young, letting them play around on the swings and slides.

Isara crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"What about your parents? What were they like?"

Dusk frowned and looked at her. "What?"

"We've talked about mine a lot, what about yours? I'm curious.

He had to think for a few minutes. "I don't remember much, to be honest. But I do remember that they were good to me. I was… happy with them."

A small smile flickered on her lips. "That's good. It must have been nice to have parents who loved you."

"Your father loved you."

"Yeah, but I only knew him until I was about eight years old. At least you knew both of yours until you moved out."

"Actually, my mother died when I was sixteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Dusk shrugged. "I didn't take it too hard."

"What about siblings?"

"I was the youngest, I hate to say."

Isara stifled a laugh. "You? A little brother?"

Dusk sighed. "Yes. There were seven of us in total. How many did you have?"

Isara leaned back against the bench. "There were four of us. Once my father died my mother didn't want any more children."

Dusk nodded. "Is she dead?"

Isara shook her head. "No. Even though she hated magic, she liked the slowed-age thing and does magic to live longer."

"Do you talk to her often?"

Isara shrugged. "I guess. I don't want to, but if I don't call she punishes me."

Dusk frowned. "How?"

"She comes to visit. Drives me nuts."

Dusk laughed softly. Isara smiled and moved so that they were sitting closer. He let her lean against him slightly and spoke again.

"You didn't deserve what they did to you," he said. "Your mother and step-father."

Isara sighed. "I asked myself so many times what I had done wrong, how I could fix it. But then I realized that it wasn't me, it was them."

"Where are your siblings now?" Dusk asked.

"My brother works as some big time executive or something. I can't remember the full title but I know it's something only a smart person can do, and it has something to do with computers."

"He's a sorcerer I'm assuming?"

"Yep. Once he left home he was free to do whatever he wanted."

"What about the other's? You say you had three siblings."

Isara winced visibly. "Dead."

"I'm sorry. How long ago did they die?"

"The sister closest to my age died a very long time ago. My youngest more recently."

"Did they get sick?"

"No."

"How did they die then?"

"A goat killed my first sister."

Dusk stared at Isara. "A… goat?"

"Yes, the first ever goat-mauling recorded. Horrible thing."

"And the other?"

Isara bit her lower lip. She didn't speak for a few minutes. "My youngest sister had a run in with a stalker about ten years ago. He grew an attachment to her, but she didn't love him. He ended up killing her."

Dusk went quiet, her account sounding extremely familiar to others he had heard.

"Was he ever caught?" he eventually asked.

Isara shook her head. "He wasn't a mortal, and I never brought up any attention about her death."

"Who did it?"

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Isara asked softly. He could hear the sadness in her voice so he nodded.

"Of course." Dusk looked at her for a moment then put his hand on hers. Isara smiled slightly. They sat together for a bit longer then they decided to go back to Dusk's house for a while.

…

Steve grinned as he drove back through the city of London, a certain location in mind. He had searched all day and finally found someone who told him exactly what he wanted to know. Where Dusk lived. Now, ten minutes later, he pulled up across the street from the house where the male vampire was supposed to live. It was a nice place too, so it surprised Steve that Dusk would live in it. He had imagined him living somewhere dark with lots of candles and no electricity, not living in the suburbs. So far Steve hadn't seen anything though and was tempted to get out and investigate when just who he was looking for turned the corner near the house.

Dusk and Isara walked right up to the house and Dusk unlocked the door, the two disappearing inside. Steve grinned. Bingo, he had Dusk's address. And, based on what else he had heard about the vampire, knew exactly who would want the information. But Steve was not a _complete_ idiot, and he knew good leverage when he saw it. Now all he had to do was play his cards right and he would have his money and, probably just for fun, get rid of Dusk as well.

This was going to be fun.

…

Later that evening, Dusk stood with Isara at the door of his house. A cab was at the curb waiting for Isara.

"See you later," Dusk said kissing her goodbye.

"Yep, and I'll let you know of anything happens." Isara kissed him back then pulled away and left.

When she was gone, Dusk went to go back upstairs and watch the TV until it was dark out, but a knock at the door made him stop. Thinking that Isara might have left something, Dusk went to the door and opened it but instantly wanted to slam it shut again.

"What are you doing here?" Dusk growled at Steve,

Steve, for his part, looked oddly calm despite standing at an angry vampire's doorstep. "Hello Dusk," he said smoothly. "May I come in?"

Dusk hesitated then decided that he didn't need questions being raised and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Steve said and walked into the house, looking around. "Nice place you got here. The cage kind of ruins it though. How'd you get this house anyways?"

"What do you want?" Dusk growled not wanting to waste as much time as possible.

Steve shrugged. "Just thought I'd stop by and check out the man my daughter has been dating."

"She isn't your daughter. Now say what you need to say before I put you in the hospital."

Steve held up his hands. "Hey, slow down. I just came here to talk. You know how I asked Isara for that money? The 30 grand which she refused to give me?"

"Yes." Dusk already didn't like where this is going.

"Well I've got a solution to this that leaves Isara completely out of the equation."

Dusk waited.

"You give me the money." Steve finished.

"No way," Dusk snarled.

Steve held up a hand. "Let me finish. If you don't give me the money, I will just go and tell the Sanctuary where you live. I'm sure they would love that information. After all, you are one of their most wanted criminals."

Dusk cleared the space between them in two strides. "You do that I'll kill you."

Steve nodded. "And I'm sure you could. But once Isara's mother, my wife, hears about my death at the hands of her daughter's boyfriend you can imagine how much trouble that would cause."

Dusk went quiet.

"Mhm, I'll leave you to think about my offer for a couple days. If you don't have my money by then or give me an answer I'll call up the Sanctuary and tell them where you _and_ Isara live."

"Leave Isara out of this," Dusk hissed.

"Okay, fine. But I'm giving you this warning. Take it or leave it." Steve walked over to the door then left with a smirk, leaving Dusk behind.

**Okay, so I want at least one or two reviews before I post the next chapter. Please?**


	23. Chapter 23: Girl Talk

The next day, Isara was lying on her stomach on her couch reading a magazine. Her eyes scanned the page as she lightly moved one leg in the air. She hadn't spoken to Dusk since the night before but she didn't mind, after all they both needed space. The window was open and a breeze blew in, shifting her hair slightly and bringing in the scents of spring. Just as she finished an article her cell phone rang and Isara picked it up, blinking in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Tanith?" Isara asked when she answered. "What is it?"

"Hey Isara!" Tanith chirped on the other end. "I just wanted to call to see what you were up to."

"Oh. Well I'm in my apartment right now."

"Is Dusk there?"

"No."

"Cool, hey Sanguine's out too, you want to come over?"

Isara thought for moment then shrugged. "Okay, yeah sure."

"Great! I'll send you the address."

Half an hour later Isara was welcomed into a small apartment by the blonde. The female vampire looked around, taking in the neat kitchen with a kettle on the stove with steam coming out of it. Tanith gestured to the pot.

"I'm just making some tea. You want some?"

Isara shook her head. "No thanks."

Tanith poured herself a cup then led Isara into the living room and sat down on the couch. Isara settled in the armchair, taking in the flat screened TV and carpeted floor. It looked like any other apartment the vampire had been in, of course dismissing the sword that was on the coffee table.

"So what's going on?" Isara asked.

Tanith shrugged her shoulders, tucking her legs underneath her. "Nothing much. Sanguine is out and I can't call up any of my old friends since, well, you know." She let her black veins rise up and her lips turn black.

"Ah yes," Isara said.

The blonde's features went back to normal and she smiled. "So I decided to call you up and see how things are going. How is Dusk?"

"He's fine," Isara said. "A couple days ago he beat up my step-father."

Tanith looked at her quizzically and Isara explained how her step-father was a jerk and was trying to get money out of her, but Dusk beat him up.

"Sounds fun," Tanith sipped her tea.

"It felt pretty satisfying," Isara admitted crossing her legs.

"So, how's your relationship going? Everything working out?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We went out on our first date a few weeks ago."

"Really? How did that go?"

"I got 300 bucks playing pool."

Tanith choked on her tea. "You _what_?"

"I won money playing pool."

"That was your date?"

"It was my idea."

"You like playing pool?"

"Hustling pool," Isara corrected.

"Pool hustling. You're a pool hustler?"

"Yep," Isara said. "A bit of a pastime."

"I like to play checkers," said Tanith.

Isara smirked and leaned back against the armchair. "What about you?" she asked.

"Me? I'm great. Sanguine's bugging me again though."

Isara raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Tanith sighed. "He doesn't like that I bought something else off the TV,"

"What did you buy?"

"A… be-jeweler."

"A be-what?"

"A be-jeweler. It puts sequins and things like that on stuff."

"Oh."

Tanith swallowed some more of her tea. "Anyways, other than that and hiding from the Sanctuaries I'm good. Has anything interesting happened to you lately?"

"Um," Isara hesitated. "A couple days ago Dusk beat up my step-father."

Tanith stared at her. "He _what_?"

Isara quickly explained what had happened, with how Steve had wanted money and she didn't have it and Dusk scared him off.

"Wow," Tanith said. "That must have been fun."

"More satisfying, but yeah."

"You know what we should do," Tanith said suddenly hopping up from the couch, tea forgotten, with a bright grin. "Let's do a double date."

Isara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"A double date. You, Dusk, Sanguine and I."

"Where would we go? Remember Dusk and I don't eat."

"Hm," Tanith put a finger to her chin thinking. "That definitely makes things more difficult."

Before the blonde could come up with an idea, Isara's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Isara said once she had gotten it out.

"Isara," Dusk's voice came out from the other end. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Isara could hear a slight uneasy edge to his tone, making her frown.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay, sure."

Isara hung up then stood and turned to Tanith. "I got to go."

"Sure," Tanith walked her to the door. "We can talk later."

Isara smiled lightly. "Sure thing."

….

After hanging up with Isara Dusk relaxed. He wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case Steve decided to do something. When Isara arrived, the two went upstairs and settled down in the living room like they normally did when she came over and within a few minutes he was lost in thought once again about how he was going to fix things. Ever since Steve had paid him a visit, the male vampire had been pacing around running different scenarios through his head.

It was during one of these thoughts that Isara noticed something different about him. Dusk seemed oddly tense and agitated as they lounged and relaxed. He zoned out a lot and didn't seem focused at all, occasionally muttering things that she couldn't make out.

The female vampire frowned at him after another mumble. She grabbed the remote and turned off the show then crossed her arms, resuming her position with her knees tucked up to her chest and back resting against one side of the couch. When Dusk didn't even look up she cleared her throat loudly. When he still didn't take the hint she got aggravated and threw the remote at his head.

"What the-

Dusk exclaimed as the plastic object collided with his skull. It bounced off somewhere and he snapped around to look at Isara. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers against her arm as she gave him a look.

"What was that for?" Dusk asked feeling the side of his head that still stung. She had a strong throw.

"To get you to pay attention," Isara responded.

"Why? Can't you see I'm watching the show?"

"I turned it off five minutes ago."

Dusk looked over and saw the blank screen. Isara sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can tell something is bothering you and I don't like it."

"Well nothing is and why do you care?"

Isara leaned over and kissed him hard, successfully silencing him. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"That's why," she said. "Dusk, we are in a relationship. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here with you."

Dusk was quiet for a minute. "I would rather not say."

"_Dusk_…"

Isara gave him a warning stare.

The male vampire finally gave in. "Okay, fine I'll tell you."

Isara didn't say a word as he explained to her everything that had happened. When he finished Isara's face was completely blank then she sat back into her original position. She chewed on her lower lip as her mind worked around what she had just learned. She turned to him.

"I know what to do."

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, and please continue to review! It makes me want to write more!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Solution

Dusk was over at Isara's the next day, sitting on her couch. Sunshine crept in through the windows lighting up the room and its contents. Isara was pacing in the kitchen area as they waited, neither speaking. After a little bit, Dusk stood up and went over to Isara.

"Relax," he murmured into her hair as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Isara leaned against him; her head resting against his jaw. "I know," she said. "I'm just a little nervous. I hadn't seen my step-father in so long, it's brought back a lot of stuff I had forgotten."

"Forget it again," Dusk responded. "He's going to be out of your life again soon. If this guy doesn't fix it then I will and I don't care what your mother says."

A faint smiled flickered on Isara's lips. "I wish it were that simple."

A knock at the door caught both vampires' attention and made them both look over. Dusk pulled away as Isara rushed over and opened it. When she saw who it was she squealed in a very un-Isara-like way and threw her arms around the person in front of her.

"Gregor! I'm so glad to see you!" Isara beamed.

The man standing in the doorway laughed and hugged her back. "Happy to see you too little sis."

His gaze fell on Dusk. "Who's that?"

Isara pulled away and let the man in, shutting the door behind them.

"Gregor," she said introducing them. "This is my new boyfriend Dusk. Dusk this is my big brother Gregor."

Dusk nodded to him and looked the man over. He was tall, about Dusk's height, and in good shape with broad shoulders and tan skin. The clothing he wore included an obviously very expensive suit, but he wore it with the tie loose and the fabric ruffled like his bright blond hair. The most striking thing about him though was his eyes. They were the same exact pale blue color that Isara had; glinting with mischief and the barest hint of suspicion.

Gregor looked Dusk over in a similar way then flashed a grin, showing off white teeth. "Nice to finally meet the guy my sister's been talking about for the past few years. I'd shake your hand but Isara told me you aren't much of a touchy guy so I'm going to spare you."

Dusk liked him already.

The three sat down and once they were comfortable continued to talk.

"So how was your trip over?" Isara asked. She sat next to Dusk on the couch while Gregor was perched on the counter top. He kind of reminded Dusk of an excitable teenager, and one he had met a long time ago. Dusk tried for a few moments to think of the person then gave up.

"It was fine, got stuck in a bloody traffic jam. Other than that and a flight delay everything was fine."

Isara turned to Dusk. "Gregor was on business in Paris when I called him."

"Yep," Gregor chimed. "I was getting ready to seal a deal with a big company when Isara rang me up. She told me she needed my help and I dropped everything and came right over."

Dusk frowned. "Did you lose the deal?"

Gregor snorted. "Got my top people still on it; I expect things to be done by tonight. Now, enough about me, what exactly is going on? Isara only told me it was urgent."

Isara and Dusk looked at each other. Dusk sighed silently then explained everything. Once he finished, Gregor perfectly copied Isara's reaction from the day before. From the leaning back and chewing his lip, to the expression on his face. Then he sat up.

"I know what to do. Dusk, you're going to call Steve up and tell him you have the money. Let me know where the meeting is supposed to take place and I'll take it from there."

"What are you going to do?" Dusk asked.

"Don't ask," Isara said. "He won't tell you."

Gregor grinned. "That's my thing."

…..

Later that day Dusk did what Gregor told him to do and he called Steve, standing in Isara's bedroom. The room was an okay size and plain, with a window facing out onto the street and a dresser and a small desk and a time-locked cage in place of a bed. Dusk leaned against the cage, the cool metal seeping in through his clothing. Steve picked up on the second ring, the sound of his voice making Dusk curl his lip.

"Have you made a decision?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Dusk growled.

"And?"

"I'll give you the money," Dusk hissed between gritted teeth.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Steve said pleased.

"Whatever. Just leave Isara out of this."

"Of course. Meet me down at the old junkyard at six. I'll be right at the gate waiting."

"Fine. "

"And Dusk?"

"What?"

"Come alone, and this had better not be a trick."

Dusk grunted and hung up. He walked out into the living room, finding Isara and her brother sitting on the couch together. The two looked up when Dusk came in and Isara stood.

"Well?"

"The junkyard at six."

Gregor nodded and got up as well. "I had better head out then if I want to get there in time."

Dusk nodded.

"Okay," Isara said. "Good luck." She moved over to hug him. Gregor hugged her back then said good-bye to Dusk and left.

Once he was gone Isara fell back onto the couch, putting her head on her hand with her elbow on the arm of the sofa. "Now we wait."

Dusk sat down next to her and she moved to lie against him, her cheek pressing into his shoulder while he slid an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Isara, everything will be fine."

"I know," Isara sighed. "Gregor will know what to do. He's not someone you want to be enemies with."

He's an interesting man."

"Yeah, he is." Isara turned her head to look at him, her chin still on his shoulder. "So… what did you think of him?"

"I liked him," Dusk said. "Excitable definitely, but I don't have any problem with him. He even reminds me of someone."

Isara frowned. "Really? Who?"

Dusk shrugged. "Someone from a very long time ago."

Isara nodded. "It's funny," she said. "Gregor said that about you too."

Dusk looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, he said that he had seen you from somewhere but couldn't remember where; just that it was a long time ago."

The male vampire thought for a few moments, trying to figure out where they could have met. But the farther he remembered, the foggier his mind got. He eventually shook his head.

"I can't think of any place we could have met."

"He couldn't either," Isara sighed. She looked at him. "But let's stop trying to figure it out. I'm getting a headache."

Dusk stood. "Let's get out of here then. We can head over to my house and you can stay the night if you want."

Isara grinned. "Let's go."

….

After arriving at his house, Isara and Dusk hung out for a while until the sun began to sink below the horizon. As the last light of day began to disappear, Isara went into the living room and took her serum and was about to get settled on the couch for the night when Dusk appeared in the doorway.

"Um Isara."

Isara looked up and was surprised to see him; wondering why he wasn't going to the cage. "Oh hey Dusk. What is it?" she asked.

Dusk seemed uncomfortable and awkward as he stood there, his gaze settling anywhere but on her. "I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to sleep in my room. With me."

Isara blinked at him then smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Dusk relaxed and the two went into his bedroom. Isara had only been inside of it one before when she had first explored the house. It was a good sized room, with a king sized bed and a dresser and two bedside tables with a lamp on each one and a window that looked out onto the backyard. Dusk let Isara go into the bathroom first, then when she finished took his turn. When he came out he saw that Isara was standing at the window, looking outside.

Moving over to stand behind her, Dusk slid his arms around her waist. Isara leaned into him, her head falling onto his shoulder. The moon was full, its silver light joining the stars' as it settled onto his back yard. A chunk of the ground was taken up by the pool that had come with the house. A patio was attached to the house and went to the pool then had a thin strip around it. Grass was beyond that all the way to the back fence. There was a large tree at one corner, shading part of the lawn in darkness. A fence surrounded the whole property, separating it from the neighboring yards.

"I've always loved the night sky," Isara said. Her gaze angled toward the stars. "It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"I agree," Dusk murmured.

"Before I was turned I loved to stay out late and star gaze. But then I was turned and it became much more difficult, for obvious reasons."

Dusk nodded in agreement.

"I know you said that you had chosen to be turned," Dusk spoke quietly. "But you never said who did it."

Isara hesitated for a minute. She bit her lip, in a way that told him that she was nervous.

"A very long time ago," she finally said. "I was dating a man. One night he was attacked by a vampire and he got turned. Later on I had him turn me so that we could stay together."

Dusk frowned. "Then where is he? Why aren't you with him?"

Isara shifted slightly against him, moving closer. "It's complicated. But we had to go our separate ways. I had to sort things out with my family and he had to figure things out as well. We always meant to get back together, but it never happened. I don't even know where he is or what happened to him."

"What would happen if he came back?" Dusk asked.

Isara thought for a bit then shrugged. "I don't know."

They stayed still for a bit longer then they went to bed. Dusk lay down on his side, resting his head on a pillow while Isara settled beside him and lay so that she was facing him with her face buried in her own pillow.

"You know you sort of remind me of him," she murmured pulling the blanket up to her chin. "You both have the same color eyes and hair. And your personalities too. Strong, silent, slightly stubborn."

She pressed herself closer to him and Dusk wrapped his arms around her. He thought about everything she had just said as Isara fell asleep, his own mind going back to another time. A time when he had been human and he had held someone just like he was now. Someone like Isara.

**Review! Pretty please?**


	25. Chapter 25: Problem Solved

After Gregor left his sister's apartment he caught a cab and took it to a block from his destination. After paying, he walked the rest of the way with his hands in his pockets and whistling. It was already dark out, the night sky black and violet as the sun bowed down and the moon rose up as the ruler of the sky. A smile tugged on his lips. Finally he could have some fun with his step-father.

He had never liked the man. Steve had always given off a certain air about him that Gregor had found quite unsettling throughout his time knowing him. Something had never been right about him; that was why Gregor had never approved of him. Of course he had never told his mother any of this. The hairs on his arms and neck rose as he thought of the woman who had raised him. Gregor had never had strong feelings for her either. She had earned a similar air that Steve carried around with him and Gregor had never felt entirely comfortable with either of them.

Reaching the old junk yard, Gregor stopped whistling and entered the compound. The junkyard was five acres of sprawling scrap metal, car parts, rats, and other unsavory items and species. Piles of the contents were scattered around, rising up high in the sky. The yard was surrounded by an old thirty-foot tall fence with barbed wire on top. The dusty ground was covered with smaller debris. Rats squeaked as they scampered out of his way, watching him with beady eyes.

Gregor glanced around, looking for the second entrance and found it a few minutes later. Steve was already there, standing next to his old pick-up truck. Gregor's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Steve was glancing around as he waited, checking his watch every few seconds. Straightening up, Gregor stepped out of the shadows and approached his step-father confidentally.

"Hey Steve!" he said with a bright, sunny smile.

Steve practically jumped out of his skin and wheeled around to face him, nearly falling over in the process. His eyes widened when they saw him. "G-Gregor. What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing but I already know why." Gregor stopped about ten feet from him, the smile still on his face. "I was just in the neighborhood and heard you were around so I decided to come say hi."

Steve cleared his throat. "I see. So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much." Gregor started to rock back and forth on his heels. "I just closed a major deal for my company in Paris so work is good. And I have a girlfriend who I might be asking to marry sometime in the future. I went to see Isara too, and got to meet her new boyfriend. Cool guy, seems like someone who might want to play some sports with me. Have you got to meet him yet?"

"Um, well yes." Steve responded. His eyes began to flicker around nervously. "I liked him as well. Seemed like a good match for Isara."

Gregor nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "You know something else, while I was visiting Isara told me something very interesting involving you."

Steve's eyes bulged and he swallowed hard. He glanced around once again. "R-really? And what was that?"

"That you were causing trouble for her. And I don't like it when people cause my little sister trouble." Gregor stopped rocking and the smile left his face, leaving behind and cold expression. Steve lunged for his truck but Gregor was already there, leaning against the door. He leaned in to his step-father's face, his lip peeling back slightly.

"Stay away from my sister Steve or you will regret it," he growled.

Gregor grabbed a hold of Steve's shirt and slammed into the truck door, hard. Steve's eyes were filled with terror. "You know what I am capable of and what I have done," Gregor continued. "You don't want to be my enemy. Those who are don't last long. I suggest getting the heck out of here and staying far away from Isara and her boyfriend. And if I hear anything, even a _rumor_ that either one of them has been killed, injured, or imprisoned by the Sanctuary I am going to blame you. Then you will find out what pain really is."

Gregor let go and stepped back as Steve slumped to the ground. Walking away, Gregor didn't look back. He just smiled.

**Okay people, review. Otherwise I won't want to write this story anymore. Please?**


	26. Chapter 26: Brotherly Talk

That morning, Dusk woke up to the sun shining onto his eyes. He growled and rolled over, facing away from the window. He felt movement beside him and for a moment he almost turned around to attack, but then he remembered who it was and relaxed.

"Turn off the sun," Isara mumbled burying her face into a pillow.

"I can't do that," Dusk replied.

"Then get some curtains or something."

Dusk flipped back over to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Isara had her eyes closed though and didn't notice. Dusk glanced at the time, realizing that the sun had just appeared. Normally, he would have gotten up right away, but Dusk decided to stay in bed a bit longer. He closed his eyes again, sliding a hand up to rest on Isara's side under the blankets. He could feel where the shirt had ridden up and he ran his thumb over the exposed skin.

Isara smiled at the gesture and moved her own hand down to his. She gently guided him underneath the shirt and he took the hint, gliding his fingers up and down her side. After a few moments of that, he shifted to her back and began to do the same thing along her spine. Isara pressed herself closer, pushing her face into his neck. He loved to do this, her skin was so soft and smooth and completely flawless.

"Don't stop," Isara mumbled after a little bit, her eyes still closed.

"I wasn't planning on it," Dusk murmured back. He began to rub circles into her lower back, knowing exactly where she liked it. Dusk felt her smile against him as he continued.

"We don't do this enough," Isara sighed. "Just lying around and relaxing."

"Hm…" Dusk agreed. He was now resting his head against Isara's, completely calm and content just to be with her. Soon, they both quickly lost track of time and Dusk didn't even realize how long they had been lying together until his phone went off. Jerking out of his dozing state, Dusk leaned over to his side table and snatched up his cell phone as he answered it.

"Dusk where are ya?" Sanguine's voice came out from the device and Dusk's mood immediately went down. "A guy hired the both of us and you never showed up, what's goin' on?"

"I got distracted," Dusk glanced at Isara, who had propped herself up on an elbow and was watching him curiously.

"Well get downtown now, our guy is going to be leaving the city soon and our window of opportunity is disappearing.

Dusk bit back a groan. "Fine, give me an hour."

He hung up before Sanguine could answer then leaned back on the pillows.

"I'm guessing you have to go?" Isara spoke up.

"Yes," Dusk growled. He sat up, throwing the blanket off himself and swinging his feet to the floor. Arms wrapped around his neck from behind and he turned his head to see Isara.

"Call me later?" she asked.

"Of course. Think you can let yourself out?"

"Yes. Who do you think I am? Sanguine?"

"You're not annoying."

Isara laughed and kissed his cheek then fell back, wrapping the sheets around her again. Dusk stood up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting out and brushing his teeth, Dusk came back into the bedroom to get dressed. Isara was sitting up on the bed, reading something on her phone.

"What are you looking at?" Dusk asked as he pulled on his pants.

"Stuff I have to do," Isara said. "I have to go shopping later today."

Dusk nodded and grabbed a shirt. "Want to meet up later for some coffee?"

"Sure," Isara said. "Where?"

"That café downtown."

Isara frowned. "Which one?"

"The one that a car crashed into three months ago."

"Okay sure, just text me when you're available."

Dusk nodded and finished getting dressed. He fixed his hair then kissed Isara and left.

…..

When Dusk arrived downtown, he found Sanguine pacing back and forth next to an alley.

"Finally!" Sanguine cried when he looked up and saw Dusk. "I started to think you had bailed completely."

"Where's the target?" Dusk ignored the Texan's outburst.

Sanguine sighed and gestured across the street. "In that shop. I'm expecting him to come out at any moment."

Dusk grunted. "Let's just get this over with."

After getting rid of the body, Dusk and Sanguine walked quickly away from the area to make themselves scarce.

"So where were ya anyway?" Sanguine asked as they crossed a street.

"At home," Dusk responded calmly. He kept his gaze straight ahead.

"What were you doing? Normally you're never late so what was going on?"

"Nothing was going on, I lost track of time-

"Was Isara with you?" Sanguine interrupted.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yep, she was. What were you two doin'?"

"Nothing Sanguine, she just spent the night."

"Oh, spent the night huh?"

"She's having a personal problem so I let her stay with me."

"Got it," Sanguine nodded. Dusk fought down the urge to roll his eyes and took out his phone to text Isara. They agreed to meet up in half an hour and Dusk left Sanguine, going off on his own. He arrived at the café and found Isara waiting at an outdoor table.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," he said coming up to her after ordering.

Isara saw Dusk and smiled. "Hey Dusk," she said as he sat down across from her. "Don't worry, it wasn't bad. How'd the job go?"

"Fine," Dusk said. "I got punched in the face once or twice but other than that it was okay. At least I wasn't paired up with Sanguine. That guy is so annoying."

"Everyone annoys you," Isara smirked.

"Everyone except you. And Gregor isn't that bad."

Isara laughed and drank some of her coffee. He mimicked her movement then spoke. "Did you go shopping yet?"

"Yeah," Isara put her cup down. "I went by apartment to drop the stuff off."

"Any more plans?"

Isara nodded. "I got a call a few minutes before you got here. I have to go get rid of someone after I say bye to you."

"Have fun with that."

They talked for another half hour before Isara had to go and Dusk, not needing to do anything else, headed home. When he reached his house, he stepped inside and found Gregor leaning against the time-locked cage in his living room. The blonde man flashed a grin when he saw the vampire. A duffle bag was at his feet.

"Hey Dusk, sorry about picking the lock. I waited around for a bit, I swear, but I didn't want people looking at me funny so I had to make my way in." He seemed genuinely sorry so Dusk just grunted.

"I don't mind. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

Dusk raised an eyebrow and Gregor held up his hands. "Not that kind of talk. Trust me, so far I don't have any problems with you; at least at the moment."

"What do you need to talk about then? Did something go wrong with your plan for Steve?"

Gregor snorted. "No way. I scared that guy so bad I doubt he'll be bothering you for a _long_ time."

"So what is it something?" Dusk asked.

Gregor sighed. "I'm sure you know about how Isara and I's father died when we were little and Steve isn't much of a father. Because of this I've sort of had to take over in that aspect so I'm just here to talk to you and find out exactly what kind of person you are."

Dusk frowned.

"I promise I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Dusk nodded. "Let's go upstairs," Dusk said. "We can sit down up there."

The vampire took Gregor upstairs into the living room and they sat down. Gregor was on the couch and Dusk was in an armchair.

"Nice place you have here," Gregor said. "Trust me I've been in some pretty crappy places."

Dusk waited for him to continue.

"Okay, first question. Why are you dating my sister?"

Dusk paused needing to think it through. "Because she's interesting, and she has a lot in common with me, and she's an interesting person."

Gregor nodded thoughtfully. "How well would you protect her? I know she's tough, but I need to make sure she has someone to help her when she needs it."

"Understandable. I will protect her," Dusk said. "I will keep her safe. I beat up Steve after all."

Gregor laughed. "Yes you did and I wish I could have been there to see it. Anyway, what do you plan for you and Isara?"

Dusk had to think again on it. He definitely knew for sure he didn't want to break up with her, but he couldn't say exactly what would happen. "I don't know what will happen in the future," he finally said slowly. "I'm not much of a future-planner and with the life we have nothing can be certain. But I do know that I don't want to hurt her or leave her."

Gregor was thoughtful once more, going over his answer. "I'm glad that Isara met you. She's been through so much she deserves some peace for once. She's had a really rough life you know."

"Isara told me a little bit about her childhood," Dusk responded. "She told me about your father dying, then your mother marrying Steve."

Steve's smile was dry. "Yeah," he said bitterly. "She said that it was 'in our best interests' to have a father figure. It was all for her though, she didn't care about us. She just wanted the money to keep living the life she had."

"Isara mentioned a little bit about some of the things that had happened to her."

"Oh really? What did she say?"

"She said how her step-father would leave her out in the woods, sometimes all night."

Gregor swore softly. "I always suspected things going on," he said. "But I never had any proof. I tried to get my siblings to tell me what went on when I wasn't there but they never told me. I think they were too scared."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Dusk asked. "You are protective of Isara, but you didn't do anything to stop it."

"Like I said," Gregor replied. "I suspected it, but I didn't have any evidence and I never act without evidence. Besides, I was so young. I was only about twelve or thirteen when my father died and I left him before Steve came along."

"I wanted to kill him," Dusk said. "But Isara wouldn't let me."

Gregor nodded. "Sounds like her. Even now she's too scared to face both him and our mother. I offered to do the same thing but she told me no as well."

"Sounds like a lot of trauma," Dusk muttered.

"It is. That's why she has such bad nightmares. Most of the time the only way she'll sleep is if someone is with her. Otherwise she can't."

Dusk paused, thinking. That would explain why she had, had a bad dream that time when they were in a cabin.

"Do you know anything else about her?" Dusk asked. "Anything that happened?"

Gregor paused, like he knew something but wasn't sure if he should say it. "She had a boyfriend once," he finally said. "They were in a very serious relationship; he was actually the one to turn her."

"I know about that," Dusk said.

Gregor relaxed. "Oh good. I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear about that."

"I don't care," Dusk grunted. "Continue."

"Any way, they had to go separate ways for a while, and Isara's reason was because she needed to sort things out with our family; also known as my mother and Steve. I'm not entirely sure of exactly what happened, but what I do know is that when I walked in the door that night Isara was on the floor in a pool of her own blood."

Dusk's eyes widened slightly.

"My step-father and cut her across the stomach with a knife," Gregor's expression was dark. "She had suffered head wounds as well and she still has trouble remembering things before that night. He was going to kill her too, I think, but I guess my mother decided that it wasn't worth it to kill her so they left her. I think I would have killed Steve that night if it wasn't for the fact that I had to take care of Isara. When she got better and I told her that I wanted to kill Steve she told me not to and I respect her enough where I agreed not to. Although many times I find myself wishing that I had gone out and killed him. Things would be so much better right now."

Dusk went quiet, absorbing the new information. Gregor didn't say anything either and they sat in silence for a while. Then he spoke up again.

"So, all in all I approve of you to date my sister. But there is one more thing."

He leaned forward a bit, a slight grin returning to his face. "What do you think about sports?"

…

"No Tanith, I haven't talked to Dusk about a double date yet. Because, I don't think he'll go for it. Alright, fine I'll talk to him soon. I have to go, bye." Isara hung up with Tanith as she reached Dusk's house. She put the phone away and made sure that her jacket covered the fresh blood on the front of her shirt. After all she didn't want people asking questions. Just as she went to knock on the front door, she heard something in the back yard and she frowned.

Confused, Isara walked around the house over to where the noise was coming from and stopped. Her brother and her boyfriend were running around throwing a football back and forth.

"Go long!" Gregor yelled and threw the football. It flew through the air in a perfect spiral, Dusk catching it easily after backing up almost to the fence. He threw it back to Gregor, the sorcerer almost needing to sprint to get it. Isara watched for a few minutes, amused, before stepping over to them.

"I see you two are getting along fine," she said.

Dusk and Gregor turned to look at her, the football landing somewhere behind Gregor. He scooped it up then came over.

"Hey sis!" Gregor grinned running up to her. His hair was wind-blown and his clothes were rumpled and covered in grass stains. "Dusk and I were just getting to know each other a bit better. Right Dusk?"

"Yes," Dusk agreed following. Even he looked slightly dirty. "Your brother is good at sports. I wish you had introduced us sooner."

Gregor beamed and threw an arm around Dusk's shoulders. "Same here man. I hope we can do this again soon."

Isara laughed. "I knew you two would like each other."

"Then why didn't you call me over sooner?" Gregor cried.

Isara just shrugged and Gregor sighed then stepped back from the two.

"So how did it go with Steve?" Isara asked, suddenly nervous.

Gregor beamed. "Awesome. I don't think he is going to be bothering either of you two for a good _long_ time."

"I'm not even going to ask what you said or did. I know you won't tell me." Isara relaxed.

Gregor winked. "You know I won't sis. Anyway, I just stopped by to say my good-byes."

Dusk frowned. "You're leaving already?"

Gregor sighed. "I don't want to, I was hoping for a couple more days off. You know, to catch up with Isara, but something apparently has gone wrong with a deal or something so now I have to go and smooth things over." He snorted. "Mortals, can't trust them to do everything huh."

He gave Isara a quick hug. "Promise that you'll call me if you need help again. Don't hesitate, I promise I will come no matter what."

"Of course I will," Isara said hugging him back.

Gregor stepped back from his sister then grinned at Dusk. "See ya Dusk, nice meeting you."

"Same here," Dusk said. They shook hands and Gregor waved one more time then walked away. Once he was gone Isara turned to Dusk.

"What was he doing here? I know he didn't come just to throw a ball around with you."

"He wanted to talk to me. Make sure that I'm someone who is good for you."

Isara rolled her eyes. "Figures. I don't mind though, it's nice to know that someone cares."

Dusk nodded, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Let's go inside," he said pulling her over to his house. When they entered through the sliding glass door Dusk kissed her lightly on the lips, placing his hands on her waist. She kissed him back, her arms going around his neck, and they stayed in place for a minute before they broke apart.

"Can I stay over again tonight?" Isara asked. "I like it here and I want to stay with you longer."

"I don't mind."

Isara smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Dusk tightened his arms around her as they began to get more into it. Isara responded with her own arms pulling him closer to. Needing something to lean against, he pushed her over to a wall and pressed her back into it, after about a minute. Isara tilted her head to kiss him deeper and they relaxed more into each other. They broke apart after another minute and Isara laughed.

"We don't do that very often," she said.

"No we don't. We should though."

"I couldn't agree more."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him into another heated kiss. This one lasted much longer, but Dusk wasn't complaining. Eventually they parted and Isara laughed again. He leaned his head against hers and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go and relax," Dusk said. "Now that Steve's gone things will be better."

Isara sighed. "He'll be back. Not right now, but he will come back. It will never be over until one of us dies."

Dusk pulled her closer. "If anyone is going to die it is going to be him. We're fine, I promise."

He kissed her one more time and even while she responded she had her doubts. Steve would be back, he always did.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. :) But don't stop, because the more reviews I get the more I want to write!**

**So please review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Double Date

Later the next day, Dusk was lying on his side in the space between the back of his couch and Isara, who was also in the same position he was with her back pressed against his chest. They were both watching the TV, more so Isara since Dusk was dozing. Morning sunlight came in through the windows, lighting up the room. Dusk buried his face more into Isara's neck, trying to blot out the light. He had one arm draped over her, keeping her from falling off the couch,

"Hey Dusk," Isara said softly.

"Mm?" he replied.

"You know we've been together for a while now."

"Mhm."

"And, I was thinking, that maybe we should go out again. On a date."

Dusk opened one eye to look at her. "What?"

"Yeah," Isara said. "And I was wondering if maybe we should do it a little differently and go out with another couple."

Now Dusk was fully awake. He opened his other eye and propped himself up on his elbow, keeping his other arm around her waist.

"You want to go out with another couple?"

Isara sighed. "Not so much. But Tanith talked me into it and it would be kind of nice to go out like normal people for once."

Dusk shook his head. "No Isara. You know I don't like Sanguine. Or Tanith."

"_Please_."

"No."

"You can pick the movie…"

Dusk paused. "Tanith and Sanguine don't get to?"

Isara nodded. "And afterwards you and I can go anywhere you want alone."

The female vampire could tell she almost had him by the look on his face. Isara softy kissed him on the lips, letting her arms loop lightly around his neck.

When they parted he sighed silently. "Fine. But if something happens or Sanguine gets too annoying I am leaving."

Isara beamed. "Deal."

They kissed again and when they separated Dusk asked, "When do we go meet them?"

"At 3."

Dusk glanced at the time then grunted before sitting up. "I'm going to go shower."

…

A couple hours later, Isara and Dusk arrived at the cinema located in the mall downtown. Tanith and Sanguine were already waiting in the lobby talking to each other. When Tanith saw Isara she grinned and ran up to meet them. Sanguine walked over slower than his girlfriend did.

"Hey Dusk, hey Isara!" Tanith said cheerfully.

"Hi guys," Sanguine said with a smirk. "I see you two are still together."

Dusk bit back a groan but Isara was too busy talking with Tanith to notice his discomfort. The two walked away

"So," Sanguine continued. "How's everything going?"

"Fine."

"Oh come on, it has to be more than that. I heard that you beat up Isara's step-father."

Dusk snapped his head around to look at the Texan. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Tanith."

"How did she know?"

"Isara told her."

Dusk swore softly.

"Relax man I ain't gonna go around blabbing about it, and Isara was just visiting with Tanith."

Dusk grunted then looked at a clock up on a wall. "We should go in if we want good seats."

Sanguine grinned. "Good idea."

Catching up with the girls, the four stood off to the side of the ticket line to decide what movie to get.

"How about 'Fifty Shades of Grey?" Sanguine suggested with a grin.

Tanith and Isara gagged.

"No," Dusk said immediately.

"What else is in?" Isara asked.

"The SpongeBob Movie, and The Lazarus Effect," Tanith said.

"I am not watching an hour of a talking sponge," Dusk growled.

"It's an hour and a half," Tanith muttered.

"Even worse. Let's watch The Lazarus Effect."

"Fine with me," Isara said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Tanith agreed.

"Okay." Sanguine said.

They went up to the counter then went to the concessions stand. After Tanith and Sanguine got their snacks, they went into the designated theatre and paused to pick out a seat. The room was dark and not overly populated so they had plenty of seats to pick from. They ended up picking seats close to the back, staying away from the other people that were there as well.

Commercials were already playing up on the big screen and the four settled to watch them. Dusk sat closest to the aisle with Isara sitting next to him then Tanith beside her and Sanguine last. Sanguine and Tanith were quietly talking to each other, commenting on the previews for upcoming movies while sharing a bucket of popcorn. Isara and Dusk stayed silent however and just sat quietly.

Eventually the rest of the lights dimmed and the movie started. About twenty minutes in Sanguine put an arm around Tanith's shoulders; the blond leaning more into her boyfriend. Sanguine glanced over at Dusk and made a gesture with his hand. Dusk frowned and Sanguine repeated the movement, obviously gesturing to Isara. The male vampire caught on after the third time and he scowled, shaking his head.

Sanguine did it once more, being more forceful. Finally giving in, just to get Sanguine to stop annoying him, Dusk glanced at Isara. The female vampire was watching the movie attentively, not even paying attention to Dusk. Carefully, the male vampire slid his arm around her shoulders.

This was so strange for him, they only on very rare occasions would ever show any type of affection out in public when people were around. If they were walking down a deserted street, then they might do something; or if one of them was being checked out by another person then they would set the record straight. But about ninety-nine percent of the time they completely ignored each other in a romantic way.

When Isara felt the weight of his arm around her shoulders, she turned her head to look at him; her gaze unreadable. Dusk shrugged slightly and Isara seemed to accept it, leaning a little bit closer to him. A while later, about half-way through the film, Tanith needed a refill on her drink and Isara got up to follow her.

….

The two girls stepped out of the theatre and walked up to the concessions stand together. There were a few other people already there so they got into the back of the line and began to talk.

"How do you like the movie?" Tanith asked trying to drink the last of her soda out of the bottom.

"It's pretty good," Isara replied. "What do you think?"

"I've seen better, but yeah its fine." Tanith flicked some of her hair out of her eyes. "So, I saw you and Dusk." The blond grinned deviously.

Isara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah that. I think Sanguine made Dusk do that though."

Tanith nodded. "I can see that."

"Is Sanguine obsessed with our relationship or something?" Isara asked.

Tanith burst into laughter. "No, he just likes to mess with Dusk and sees it as something to do."

"Sounds like something he would do."

They laughed again then moved up to the front of the line. Tanith got a refill on her soda and Isara asked for an empty cup. The blond frowned as they walked away.

"Why'd you ask for the empty cup?" she asked.

"Come with me and you'll see."

Isara led the way into the rest of the mall and they went up to the liquor store a few shops down. The female vampire picked out a small bottle off a rack and checked out. On the way back to the cinema, Isara poured the contents of the bottle into the cup and snapped the lid back on, sticking a straw inside. Tanith raised an eyebrow.

"You're sneaking wine into the theatre?" she said in surprise.

"I wouldn't need to if it wasn't banned," Isara scowled.

They entered their theatre again and sat back down with their boyfriends, who surprisingly behaved while they were gone. Dusk looked at Isara as she got back into her seat beside him and frowned.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

Isara held out the cup and he took it, sipping out of the straw. He stared at her.

"Wine?"

Isara nodded and took her drink back. "I like wine."

Dusk just accepted it and they went back to watching the movie. When it was over, the four left the theatre and said good bye then went their separate ways.

"So where do you want to go now?" Isara asked throwing away her now empty cup.

Dusk adjusted his coat as they stepped out onto the pavement. "I was going to suggest going to a pub, but since you had some wine-

"Great, let's go." Isara interrupted.

The two found a pub and went inside, sitting at the bar among other people. It was quiet enough, with the normal number of people in it for the time of day. Isara ordered shots and they drank for a while, having some fun, than went back to Isara's apartment when they finished. After unlocking the door, the vampires stumbled inside intoxicated.

Dusk flopped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling while Isara shut and locked the door. When she finished, she came over and fell onto Dusk's chest. Dusk grunted at the added weight then put his hands on her hips. Isara smiled, hovering above his face.

"Hi," she said.

He kissed her nose in response, making her giggle. That was something he had never heard her do. Dusk kissed her nose again then did the same thing to her cheeks and her forehead and her lips. Isara tilted her head so that she could kiss him and they began to happily kiss, the embrace getting deeper and deeper as they continued on. But then they were interrupted when they rolled off the couch and hit the floor. They burst into laughter and when they calmed down Isara spoke.

"The last time I was drunk with a guy I ended up getting kicked out of the bar with him because I broke their dart board over someone's head," Isara said looking up at the ceiling.

"The last time I was drunk with a woman I had just killed her husband and she was so grateful she offered to pay."

"Why was she happy?"

"She was the one who hired me."

They laughed again.

"Another time I ran out into traffic," Isara giggled.

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "You ran out into traffic?"

"More than once. What about you?"

"I thought that going swimming in a lake in the winter would be fun."

"You swam in a frozen lake?"

"Yep."

Isara scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more."

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Shopping and Jealousy

The next day, Dusk woke up with a sore back and a pounding headache. Blinking open his eyes, he glanced around trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. It was late morning, with dim sunlight shining into the small living room. Dusk realized that the reason his back was sore was from the fact that he was lying on the hardwood floor of Isara's apartment.

Isara herself was passed out next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. Dusk put a hand to his head, wincing at the pressure he was feeling in his skull. Memories of the night before flooded back into his mind and he sighed, glad that they hadn't done anything stupid and ended up in jail.

Feeling movement beside him, Dusk looked down and saw Isara waking up. She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking hard.

"Morning," she mumbled when she saw that he was awake.

"Morning," Dusk replied sounding just as groggy.

Isara sat up, rubbing her back. Obviously she was sore like he was. She stood and moved over to the fridge, stretching her arms, while Dusk pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring his sore back and his headache. He watched as Isara made some coffee and got to his feet. After shutting all of the curtains in the room to try to lessen the pain in his head, Dusk went over and stood beside Isara. Neither of them spoke while they waited for their drink.

Isara rubbed the side of her head.

"Headache?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah," Isara sighed. "You?"

"Yes."

"Back ache?"

Dusk nodded.

"Me too." Isara poured out the coffee into two cups and added what she wanted to hers. Dusk took a drink out of his and relaxed a little.

"You make good coffee," he said softly.

"Thanks," Isara murmured. She left the room then came back a few minutes later holding a small bottle in her hand.

"Aspirin," she said.

Dusk took a couple of the pills she gave him and he swallowed them with his coffee. Isara did the same thing then got a second cup. Soon the aspirin kicked in and the pain went away. Luckily, as vampires, their hangovers would not last very long.

"Want to go shopping?" Isara asked sipping her drink. "That was my last of my painkillers and I need a few other things."

"Sure," Dusk responded. "I need a few things as well."

"I need to shower first though," Isara said. "You can too if you want."

Dusk nodded and an hour later they were leaving Isara's apartment. Since they had been spending so much time over at each other's places they had a change of clothes at both homes in case they spent the night. Which they had found to be very useful lately.

It was getting warm out now that summer was coming so they didn't bring their jackets with them as they walked the short distance to the store. Going inside, Isara got a cart and they went down to the medicine aisle. Dusk took out his phone to look at his list of what he needed. He saw a couple new voicemails and ignored them, deciding that they could wait for later.

Isara threw a few bottles of pills into the basket and they continued on. Dusk frowned when he noticed where they were headed. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I need some soap. Don't worry, you can wait in the guys' aisle if you want."

Dusk grunted in agreement. He stopped about four aisles from where Isara was going and waited next to an end cap with bottles of vitamins on it. Glancing around, he saw mortals walking around, some pulling their young after them. Somewhere in the store a child was having a tantrum; it's yelling echoing against the walls. A woman with long blond hair wearing tight skinny jeans and a low T-shirt winked at him as she walked by. Dusk raised an eyebrow but ignored her and continued to wait.

Isara came back a minute later with what she needed then shocked him by wrapping her arms around his waist. Dusk stared at her then lightly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Isara what are you doing?" he hissed glancing around to make sure no one had seen it.

"Hugging my boyfriend," Isara responded. "Is that a crime?"

"No, but what about our silent agreement on no touching out in public?"

Isara shrugged. "I just wanted to."

Dusk started to argue further then sighed and gave up.

"What took you so long?" he asked changing the subject.

"They moved it to a different spot," she scowled. "I couldn't find it at first."

"What do you need next?" Dusk asked.

"A new pipe for my bathroom," she said.

"What?"

Isara sighed. "I'm having some plumbing issues in my sink and I think I need to replace a pipe."

"I can do that for you if you want."

Isara blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. It should be easy."

Isara smirked. "Having a boyfriend is useful."

She surprised him by kissing his cheek then walking off towards the hardware area. Dusk caught up with her and they looked around the variety of pipes. Isara looked shocked.

"What?" Dusk asked.

"I didn't know there were so many different pipes," she said staring up at some long straight ones.

"There are lots of different situations. Some pipes need to be curved to get around bends in a wall or parts of the house; using long ones makes it cheaper instead of using a bunch of shirt ones and-

Dusk stopped, noticing the way Isara was looking at her. Her eyes had glazed over and she didn't appear to be listening anymore.

"You don't understand hardware talk do you?"

Isara shook her head.

Dusk sighed silently. "What type of pipe is it?"

Isara shrugged. "I don't know."

"What does it look like?"

"It's one of those, you know, the ones that have curve like this." She made a shape in the air that Dusk didn't understand at all.

"Isara, you have no idea do you."

"Yeah…"

Dusk shook his head. "Let's go back to your apartment later and I'll look."

"Okay, fine."

They left the hardware section and Isara glanced at her phone. "That's all I need," she said. "What are you getting?"

Dusk checked his own phone and read off the list. "Cologne and a new pair of boots."

"That's easy," Isara said and the two walked over to the perfumes and cologne area.

Dusk quickly found the one he wanted then turned around to see Isara trying out some of the scents on display.

"What do you like better?" she asked holding out her wrists.

Dusk sniffed each scent.

"The left one," he said.

Isara nodded and grabbed a bottle and put it into the basket. After that they went across the store to where the shoes were. While Dusk chose what he wanted, Isara went an aisle over to the clothes to look a sale. Dusk pulled the boots on and stood up, looking into the mirror that was set up. Liking them, he put them back in the box then went to go find Isara.

He found her in front of a full length mirror trying on a black jacket. It was tight and looked like it was made of leather and it came with a belt and it looked good on her.

"You should get that," Dusk said stepping up behind her.

"You like it?" Isara asked smoothing the fabric.

Dusk nodded and Isara thought for a second then pulled it off.

"Okay, I'll buy it."

They went up to the check-out area and when it was their turn Isara started to pull out some cash when Dusk beat her to it and threw some money on the counter. Isara blinked in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" Isara asked as they walked back to her apartment.

"I wanted to," Dusk said back.

"I could have paid you know."

"Of course."

Isara smiled and kissed his cheek so fast anyone looking wouldn't have noticed. But Dusk felt it and a faint smile tinted his lips. They finally reached her apartment and went inside, dumping their stuff on the floor and going into the bathroom. Dusk checked out the plumbing and quickly figured out what pipe they needed.

"I can go get it now," Dusk said. "And it will be fixed today."

"Really?"

"It's not hard. I'll just replace the pipe and it should be working better."

Isara smiled. "Great. I can give you money to pay for the part."

Dusk shook his head. "I'll take care of it."

Isara beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Thanks," she said when they broke it.

"You're welcome," Dusk murmured before kissing her again.

They parted and the male vampire left, buying what he needed quickly and walked back within half an hour. The sun was warm on his back and he let himself relax and take his time as he returned. He really didn't mind helping Isara; it was an easy fix and it would be one less thing for her to worry about. She had dealt with enough. Dusk arrived a minute later and walked up the stairs, surprised when he saw Isara talking with another man on the walk-way.

Instantly, Dusk became suspicious and he looked over the other man. He was average height with brown hair. He appeared to be the same age that both Dusk and Isara looked like they were and he seemed to be an average guy. His body was thin and slightly lean and he wore a plaid shirt tucked into jeans which he wore with scuffed, brown boots. Isara didn't look threatened by the man and wasn't acting on edge at all with both of them smiling as they conversed. When Dusk reached them Isara saw him and smiled.

"Hey Dusk," she said happily. "Dusk, this is Garret my neighbor. Garret, this is my boyfriend Dusk."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Garret said, the barest hint of disappointment hidden in his tone.

Dusk grunted as Garret extended a hand and he grudgingly shook it.

"I'm busy," Dusk said when he let go. "So I can't talk right now."

"Oh, yeah, that's okay. Isara and I can just stay out here and talk then," Garret smiled at Isara.

"Actually I need her help," Dusk responded. "I'm fixing her sink."

"Oh really?" Garret looked surprised. He turned to Isara. "You didn't have to call Dusk all the way out here, you could have just had me do it."

"It broke a couple days ago," Isara said. "And Dusk spent the night so it wasn't an issue."

"Yes," Dusk said. He nodded to Garret then took Isara's hand and pulled her into her apartment.

**Can you guys please tell me what you want in this story? More romance? More from a character? A backstory? More humor?**

**Please tell me in a review or message me, I am free to suggestions and ideas.**


	29. Chapter 29: New Job With Jack

A few days later, Dusk and Isara were both hired for the same job again. Not that either of them were complaining. Dusk came by Isara's apartment, since they had agreed to travel together, and knocked on her door. Isara opened it and greeted him. Two bags were at her feet, both duffels and one was longer than the other.

"Let's go," Dusk said.

Isara grabbed her luggage and they walked back out to the taxi together. Dusk glanced at the door next to Isara's as they passed, wondering vaguely if he would run into her neighbor, Garret, but decided that it didn't matter. Isara didn't seem to like him in any romantic way, and as far as Dusk knew Garret had not made any advances on her so he didn't see him as a threat. Or at least not an immediate one. But either way he slid an arm around Isara's waist until they were down the stairs.

After getting into the cab, they drove to the airport and got out to wait in the lobby. Their employer had told them that he had hired someone else and they were going to meet up at the airport then fly out to Ireland together. They waited a few minutes watching the large crowds of humans moving around to where they needed to go. Dusk heard an announcement coming on for the last call of boarding for a flight and watched in almost amusement as a man almost fell over himself as he hurried to get to his flight.

"I wonder who we are going to work with," Isara said leaning against a pillar; her bags at her feet.

Dusk grunted in agreement, keeping his gaze on the crowd.

"I doubt that it will be Sanguine and Tanith again," he murmured. "Our employer only said one other person. I just hope it will be someone tolerable."

"Yes," Isara agreed. "Think we will know them?"

"Maybe." Dusk moved over to lean against the pillar with her.

Isara smirked but didn't do anything else.

"I hope it's someone tolerable," Dusk was saying. "I don't think I can handle another job with someone I despise."

"You'll be fine," Isara said. "Besides you have me."

Dusk's gaze flickered to her. "Yes," he murmured. At this point he probably would have kissed her cheek, but they were out in public and other than their silent agreement on no touching each other when other people were around, they also had decided a long time ago to keep their relationship as quiet as possible. Luckily, the only people who knew about their relationship were Garret, Isara's brother, and Sanguine and Tanith and he intended to keep it that way.

But for this reason it surprised Dusk when she had introduced him as her boyfriend to her neighbor; but for this one time he did not mind. He liked that Garret knew that Isara was not available to date, so he would be less likely to ask her out.

Then a voice was heard and Dusk knew that it was going to be a long flight.

"Huh, who would've thought I'd see ol' Dusk again? Go figure."

Dusk turned around and didn't bother to fight back a growl. "Jack."

The Terror of London flashed a half smirk at him. "Last time I saw ya you were ditchin' me to the Cleavers." His voice was as high pitched as Dusk remembered.

"You know that I needed to get my revenge," Dusk replied with a low growl.

"Yes I do, but I suppose we got to put our differences aside and work together on this little plan." He crossed his arms over his chest then looked around. "So are we waitin' on anyone else or are we it?"

Isara tapped his shoulder and Jack turned around. His lips pulled up into a smile and he tipped his battered top hat to her. "Why hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I don't believe we have met. I am Spring-heeled Jack, or as other's like to call me, the Terror of London."

He offered his hand to her and Isara paused, eyeing the sharp, hardened nails that tipped each finger before accepting it.

"I'm Isara," she replied.

Jack raised her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it. "What a lovely name you have."

That did it for Dusk. The male vampire grabbed Isara's arm and pulled her away from Jack, stepping slightly in between the two.

"Back off," he growled.

Jack laughed his strange laugh. "Getting' a little jealous?"

Dusk snarled and he probably would have attacked Jack if Isara hadn't interrupted.

"Last call for Dublin," she said.

Dusk and Jack looked at her then Dusk grunted and grabbed his bag and walked away without a word. He sensed Isara catch up to him and Jack hurrying after them. After getting through everything, they boarded their plane. Apparently, their employer had paid for Jack's ticket so he was all ready to get on. Dusk had hoped that Jack would end up getting left behind, but of course his luck was against him.

Then things got worse when they learned where they were sitting. The rows were three to a seat, and all of them were sitting in the same row. Dusk got the window seat and Jack had the aisle, while Isara was in between them. Dusk's mood didn't improve at all as they started down the runway and got into the air. Isara could sense it as well.

"Are you okay?" Isara asked softly when Jack left at one point.

Dusk grunted, his way of saying "could be better."

"Don't worry," Isara said. "We'll go straight to our hotel, and then you and I can be alone for a while and you can relax for a bit."

Dusk thought about it and his body became less tense. A smile tugged at Isara's lips and he felt her fingers glide over his hand.

"What's goin' on?" Jack's voice made both vampires jerk away from each other like they were electrocuted. Dusk's body tensed right back up.

"Nothing," Isara said calmly. "Just discussing some planning. We're going to go to the hotel first to get settled in, than figure the other stuff out from there. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Jack sat back down. "So Isara, how long have you known Dusk?"

"About two years," Isara said after thinking.

"Really? You seem like you've know each other longer than that."

Isara shrugged. "We've spent a lot of time together."

"You good friends?"

"Yes, we are."

"Are ya… more than friends?"

Dusk, who had gotten a drink to try to keep himself occupied, choked and began to cough.

"N-no," he managed to get out.

Jack gave him a weird look. "Really?"

"Yes," Dusk said when he got a hold on himself. "Really."

Jack seemed uncertain but shrugged. "Okay."

They traveled mostly in silence after that; landing and getting their things then going out to their hotel. Dusk had a nasty headache by the time they were in the lobby. Jack said that he would get the room keys and the two vampires waited with their bags off to the side. Luckily their employer had booked them reservations so they didn't have to worry about getting rooms; and from the looks off the lobby, the hotel was busy.

When Jack came back and gave them the room keys, said that he wanted to go out and do something quick then he would meet up with them later. Dusk didn't care and was relieved when he and Isara got up to their room. Isara unlocked the door and they stepped in.

It was a nice room, with two beds, a flat screen TV, a couch, and a balcony. The glass sliding door that led out onto the balcony was letting in the late afternoon light. Dusk dumped his bag on the couch then walked over and sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples.

"I'm surprised our employer put you and I together," she said as she put her things down as well, shrugging off her jacket and draping over the back of a chair, then came over and settled beside him. "Think he knows we're dating? Or he has the whole 'put the vampires together' thing?"

"Probably the vampire one," Dusk replied softly. "We're very careful about keeping our relationship a secret."

"Yeah, you're right." Isara sat down next to him. "So that was Spring-heeled Jack," she said after a moment.

"Yes," Dusk grumbled; still unhappy.

"I had heard of him before," she continued. "Mostly from you, but also from rumors and simple conversations."

Dusk grunted in acknowledgement.

"I knew he wasn't very clean, but I didn't think he would be… _that_ bad."

"I know, I've worked with him before," Dusk growled.

Isara raised an eyebrow. "You're still in a bad mood?"

"What do you think?" Dusk snapped back; finally sick of the topic.

Isara looked at him, surprised at the harshness of his tone. She got up after a few seconds and walked away, going over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine that she had managed to sneak in. Dusk had figured out long ago she had a strong fondness for alcohol so he was not surprised by this.

He sighed, knowing that he had spoken too harshly, and got up; going over to her. He kissed her cheek lightly and Isara's gaze flickered to him, understanding his way of saying sorry. Dusk pulled out a couple glasses from a cabinet and Isara poured the beverage into each one and they went back to the couch and settled down together.

Isara tucked her legs underneath her and sipped the red liquid while Dusk leaned back into the cushions, taking an especially long drink.

"So what are you thinking of doing tonight?" Isara asked; steering away from the topic of Spring-heeled Jack.

"Just staying up here," Dusk replied still drinking. "Watch a movie."

"I think I'll stay with you, if you don't mind."

"I was planning for you to stay."

A faint smile flickered on her lips. "Well if we are going to watch something, then let's pick one. It's almost seven."

She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. They picked a movie then settled back to watch, moving gradually closer to each other until Isara was curled up against his side and his arm was around her. Isara rested her head on his chest as he sipped some more wine. She had finished her own already and she was now on her second glass. Dusk was stroking her shoulder with his thumb, his cheek pressed on the top of her head.

As the movie continued, the wine bottle got more and more empty. Soon there wasn't any left and they just relaxed and watched. When it ended, Dusk tipped her chin up and pressed his lips to hers for a small kiss. Isara smiled when they parted.

"Feeling better?" she murmured.

Dusk kissed her again in response, keeping the kiss going for a little longer before pulling away.

Isara wrapped her arms around his waist and was about to say something when they heard someone unlocking the room door. Both vampires froze, not knowing what to do. Getting their minds back, they quickly untangling themselves from each other, leaping to their feet. Isara snatched up a gun from her coat pocket, aiming it at the door while Dusk peeled his lip back and got ready to fight.

Then the door opened and Jack walked in whistling. He stopped when he saw the two vampires.

"Woah," Jack held up his hands. "Slow down, what's going on?"

"Jack," Dusk hissed relaxing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked at the male vampire, confused. "I'm stayin' here, so I thought I'd come up and rest for a bit."

"What are you talking about?" Dusk snapped. "Don't you have your own room?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "The boss said this was the last available room."

Dusk scowled and stood up. "I'll be right back."

….

When Dusk got back, he was not happy. Just like Jack had said, the hotel was all booked up. And all of the other hotels were full as well because of some convention or fair or something. Dusk growled and sat down on the bed again. He had thought that the only good thing from this was that he would at least have a room separate from Jack so that he could get a break from the annoying creature, but no; he couldn't even get that much. Currently, Jack was all comfy on one of the beds watching the TV, while Isara sat on the couch with her knees tucked up to her chest as she read a magazine; her gun now put away.

Dusk got up and went over to her, sitting next to her. He rubbed his head, fighting off another headache.

"Ya okay Dusk?" Jack called from where he sat watching the two vampires. "You're all on edge."

"I'm fine," Dusk growled. He sighed then spoke again. "We need to decide where we are sleeping. Isara can take the other bed, Jack you can stay there and I'll take the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch," Isara said. "It's no problem, you take the bed."

"No, I will."

"How about ya just _share_ the bed?" Jack added. He was sitting cross-legged now with his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand.

"No," Dusk said instantly.

"Why not? You two seem to be close enough."

"We aren't dating Jack so it would not be right."

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but Dusk sent him a glare and Jack gave up.

Isara had gotten sick of the arguing and she stood, grabbing the empty wine bottle and glasses and began to clean up. Already the room was a mess, and they hadn't even been there a whole night. After she was satisfied with where everything was, Isara grabbed her bag and moved off to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower," she said as she went into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Dusk and Jack heard the shower running. Dusk bit back another groan and sat down where Isara had been on the couch. He turned his attention to the show but quickly found he disliked the program so he decided that he may as well get ready for bed. He got out his bag, but realized that he needed to use the bathroom and Isara was still in it. Luckily, Isara came out soon and he traded places with her.

After getting dressed in a loose T-shirt and pants, he came out and paused. Isara had made herself comfortable on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her and extra pillows. Isara smirked at him Dusk rolled his eyes, giving up.

Jack was still in the same position Dusk had last seen him, except the TV was now off.

"Ya sleeping?" the Terror of London asked in surprise, his voice low. "Do vampires do that?"

"We can if we want," Dusk replied quietly taking out some serum. He winced as he jabbed it into his forearm then threw the syringe away and got into the bed.

"So," Jack started after about a half-hour. He glanced over at Isara, who had fallen asleep already, then turned back to Dusk. "What's really going on between you and Isara?"

Dusk ground his teeth. "Nothing. She is my friend."

"Come on, you ain't even the least bit attracted to her? I sure would be. She's cute."

Anger flared and Dusk sat up, glaring. "You stay away from her," he hissed louder than he intended.

Isara stirred and the two males stopped and waited until they were sure she was sleeping once again.

Jack let out a soft laugh. "Jealous vampy?"

"No," Dusk growled laying back down. "Besides she wouldn't go out with you."

"Why not?"

"She's way out of your league."

Dusk flipped back over so that he was looking out the balcony, trying to end the conversation. Jack finally got the hint after another ten minutes and silence engulfed them, punctuated only by Jack's snores. Dusk barely kept back a growl. He hoped he would be able to refrain from killing Jack by the end of this.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've just ben really stressed and busy, but the good news is that school is ALMOST over!**

**And thank you for the suggestions, I will try to work them all in. And Valkyrie and Skulduggery them very soon.**

**So I will keep taking suggestions for what you guys want in this. And please keep reviewing!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fight With Jack

Dusk woke up the next morning to a beam of sunlight right in his eyes. Growling, he rolled over and threw his arm out, expecting to find Isara next to him, but found nothing but empty bed sheets. Momentarily confused, he propped himself up and looked around then remembered the day before. Jack was up and digging around in the kitchen area like he was looking for something. Isara was still sleeping on the couch, facing away from the room with the blanket wrapped around her.

Fighting back an irritated sigh, Dusk got up and walked over to his bag. Ignoring Jack, he grabbed his luggage and went into the bathroom to shower. When he got out, fully dressed, he went over to Isara to wake her up. It took a couple minutes, but Isara eventually forced herself into a sitting position.

"Have either of you decided on what we are going to do? Or am I going to have to do the planning?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Our employer told me that our target is going to be at a club later today," Dusk told her and Jack, who was sitting on the countertop cramming some food he had found in his mouth. Dusk made a mental note not to touch that surface ever again. "So that will be a good opportunity."

"Sounds simple," Isara said standing up and dropping her blanket. "Get in get out kill him get the money and go home."

"Actually," Dusk replied. "It's different this time."

Jack frowned. "Whut's different?" he asked with his mouth full.

Dusk saw a look of disgust flicker across Isara's normally neutral features.

"Our employer wants the target brought to him alive," Dusk explained.

"So we have to kidnap him?" Isara asked, her lips tinged with a slight frown.

"Yes."

"But where do we take him?"

"He'll tell us when we have the target."

Isara nodded.

"Now we have to figure out how to lure him out," Dusk said.

"I think I have an idea for that," Jack interjected. He had finished his breakfast and hopped down from his perch.

"What is it?" Isara asked.

Jack walked to the middle of the room and looked at the two vampires.

"Our target is a guy," Jack said. "And we need something so good that it would make him leave whatever he's doing." Jack, being a creature that had trouble sitting still, began to pace as he continued. "And what is it that almost every guy loves?"

The two vampires just looked at him.

"Aw come on Dusky, you're a guy you should know."

"Don't call me that," was Dusk's only response.

"Women," Jack finished ignoring the vampire.

Dusk's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he gave a warning growl.

"If usin' Isara as bait to get him out is what you are thinkin' then yes."

Isara frowned. "Me?"

"No," Dusk snarled immediately.

"Why not?" Jack said. "She cute, pretty, and I'm sure hot in a dress. Plus we don't really have any other girls to use."

"Isara is not going to be bait," Dusk growled back. "We'll figure something else out."

"Come on," Jack said. "It's a good, simple plan. I don't see anything wrong with it, besides I don't hear Isara complaining."

"She's not doing it."

Jack started to continue the argument then stopped. A look of realization appeared on the monster's face. "I got it," he said. "You don't want her to do it, because you don't want some other guy to charm her. You want her all for yourself."

That did it. Dusk lunged at Jack and they went down, snarling and hissing. The vampire was on top and began to punch the monster, but Jack was quick and agile and he began to fight back, raking his claws across his face. Dusk punched him and again and they began to roll around as they fought, still growling. They bumped into a table and something fell on top of them but they ignored and continued to fight.

Then they were being roughly shoved apart, both men landing a good distance away from each other. Dusk looked up and saw Isara in between them.

"_Enough_," she growled looking at the two.

Jack started to complain from where he had fallen against the wall, but one look from Isara shut him up.

"We need to work together," she snapped. "And that won't work with you two fighting. I know you have history and I know you don't get along, but for this you need to not kill each other. And you are giving me a terrible headache so if you don't stop you won't have to worry about killing each other because I will kill you myself."

A moment of silence went by, then Jack laughed. "Wow, cute and feisty."

Dusk growled and went to attack him again but Isara gave him a warning look and he froze then backed off. Jack laughed again and Isara glared at him, making him be quiet.

"Good," she said. "Now, back to business. I will go in a lure him out, then you two will ambush him and knock him out and we wait for the location we take him too."

Dusk broke his glare with Jack and looked at her. "You're going to do it?"

"Yes, I've done it before; it's not a big deal."

Jack nodded, smiling once again. "Great. So we'll go out as soon as Isara is ready."

Dusk grunted, still not pleased.

The Terror of London walked over to the balcony and walked out, straightening his clothes. "I'll let ya get dressed and I'll see you two later. I want to do some explorin'."

Once he had leaped away, Isara and Dusk looked at each other. Isara sighed and walked away, taking out some more wine and pouring a glass. Dusk moved over as she took a long drink.

"You drink a lot," he said thinking of all the times he had seen her drinking or taken her drinking.

"Shut up," Isara replied and drank some more. She refilled then sipped it. She looked back at him and stopped. "Your face."

Dusk frowned then touched his face. Feeling something wet, he glanced at his fingers and saw blood. He remembered the scratches and fought back a sigh.

"Come on," Isara took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Dusk sat down on the edge of the tub while Isara wet a wash cloth to wipe away the blood. She sat next to him and gently began to wipe away the blood. Jack had left behind three claw marks, but they had already healed so now there was just blood left over.

"Still mad?" he asked as she worked.

"No," Isara muttered. "But if you make me have another headache because of Jack I'm breaking up with you."

Dusk smirked and Isara finished up and threw the wash cloth away. They looked at each other for a minute, not saying anything. Then Dusk pressed his lips against hers. Isara kissed him back just as softly and after a few moments stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I like it when you get mad like that," Dusk murmured when they parted.

"I know," she replied and kissed him again. She pulled away and kissed his cheek where one of the scratches had been.

"You need to stop getting into fights so much," Isara said.

"I'm used to it," Dusk replied. He rested his head against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist while she interlocked her fingers behind his neck.

"I should probably get ready," Isara said finally; breaking the embrace after a few minutes. "I need to shower still."

Dusk nodded and stood. He left the bathroom and walked out to the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking out. At least he would get to see his girlfriend in a dress again.

**Sorry this took so long to update. I got a horrible computer virus that was holding all of my documents for hostage and I had to get it sorted out. But the bad part is they never were recovered, luckily I had a back up of the files but they hadn't been updated in a while so I had to rewrite this chapter on my mom's laptop because mine needs to be wiped clean.**

**But the good news is I am out of school and at least I can do some more writing.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and please review and tell me stuff to add, I'm always open to suggestions.**


	31. Chapter 3I: Almost Got Him

Later that day, Jack came back and he and Dusk stood waiting in the lobby for Isara to come down. Jack attempted a few conversations with Dusk but were met by cold silence and at one point a glare. Dusk did his best to ignore the monster and instead glanced around the lobby. Some other people were wandering around, in groups or pairs or individually. A few were lounging around on the sofas set out in front of a TV playing re-runs, and others were going from the elevators and staircase to the door or standing at the front desk.

Dusk and Jack were standing next to a column slightly out of the way of the mortals, but in view of the elevators so that they could see when Isara got off. The male vampire was leaning against the pillar while Jack just stood next to him a reasonable distance away. _Where is she_? Dusk thought as he glanced to the elevators once more.

"I'm ready," a voice said beside him as if in answer to his thoughts. Dusk turned to look at his girlfriend and instantly had to look away. If he didn't he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep his neutral expression.

"Woah," was all Jack said; his gaze glued to the female vampire.

Isara was, put simply, hot. Her dress was short and red and tight, with matching pumps. Her hair was down but curled slightly and her make-up included red lipstick and black eye liner that made her eyes enhanced. A bag was slung over her shoulder, with a change of clothes in it.

Jack was still staring a minute later and Dusk elbowed him hard to get him to stop.

"Good," Dusk said keeping his eyes on anything but his girlfriend. "Let's get this over with."

He didn't have to look at her to know that she was amused by his behavior as they made their way out of the hotel. Isara drew plenty of attention as they headed to the car they were renting that was parked on the corner. Dusk glared at some of them as he got in. The drive was quick and within five minutes they had arrived. After ducking into a deserted alley they went over the plan one more time.

"I'll go in and charm him, get him to follow me out," Isara said as they stood together, keeping her voice low. "Lure him here or somewhere quiet and you guys will jump him."

"Sounds good," Jack said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Isara nodded then looked at Dusk, who was now watching her. He grunted in agreement. "And this is basically our one shot," Dusk said. "Our employer said that he's here on a layover and his flight is leaving today."

"Okay," Isara said. "I'll see you in a bit."

She turned and walked around the corner to the club away from them. Jack whistled once she was out of earshot.

"Hey Dusk," he began as they waited. "If you ain't datin' her, mind if I ask her out?"

Dusk growled. "No."

…

Isara walked into the club, the brightness of the day changing to dim lighting and the few passersby to a crowd. There really wasn't many people, but the ceiling was low and there were plenty of tables so it made the room less spacious. Music was playing and some people were drunkenly dancing to it. She quickly drew some looks from the people already there, and she did her best to ignore them and try to find her target. Finally spotting him by the bar, Isara walked over and stopped a little but away from him and ordered a drink.

She may as well enjoy something. As she drank, she checked out the target from the corner of her eye. He was fairly lean but in good shape. His hair was dark brown and he was dressed like a normal person, but something about him was off and Isara instantly felt that he was a creepy person.

Not even a minute later, the female vampire felt someone looking at her and she glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing her target gazing at her. Now that she had his attention, she flipped her hair seductively over her shoulder and took another sip from her drink, letting her eyes close. When she opened them again he was standing right beside her.

"Hello," he said looking over her appreciatively. "My name is Mitchell, what's yours?"

"Sasha," Isara responded using a name that she sometimes used as cover.

"Sasha," Mitchell murmured, testing the name on his tongue. Yeah, he was creepy. "I like it. So Sasha, are you here with someone or did you come here to party alone?"

"Alone," Isara responded drinking some more. She ordered another drink. "My boyfriend and I just broke up so I came here to unwind a little."

Mitchell nodded. "He's a fool, you are a very lovely lady. A _very_ lovely lady."

"You're sweet," she smiled. "Do you live in the city?"

"No, I'm just here for a short time," Mitchell said. "What about you?"

"Same, wanted to go on a little vacation after the break up."

"Where do you normally live?"

"Ireland," Isara lied.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel?"

"Which one? Want me to come over?"

_Okay, I've had enough_.

"Maybe," Isara swallowed the rest of her drink then turned fully to him. "Want to come with me? I think there's another bar down the street. One that's not so loud."

Mitchell got even perkier. "That sounds great."

They walked out together and headed down the street. Isara kept him talking as they neared the alley where Dusk and Jack were. Just as they got to the corner, Mitchell grabbed her arms and shoved her into the alley. His smile was now creepy.

"Forget the bar," he said. "We don't need to go."

Before he could continue or Isara could punch him, an arm wrapped around his neck and he was thrown against the opposite wall. He hit it was a heavy 'thud,' and would have bounced back, but Dusk's weight held him down.

The male vampire looked ticked.

"_Don't_," he hissed. "_Touch my girlfriend_."

He punched Mitchell in the face then in the gut then in the face again. Throwing him aside once again. Isara added her own attack and moved in close, snapping an elbow into his face. He stumbled away from the two vampires, his hand going up and he pushed at the air, knocking Dusk away. Isara ran and slammed her shoulder into him, getting in close to do some more damage. After a few more hits, he clicked his fingers and used to fire to get her away to god distance. Then Dusk was there again, kicking his legs out from under him.

He stood over the man, glaring. Before he could move into to kill him however, Mitchell reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Dusk and Isara leaped out of the way as he fired of bullet after bullet. Both vampires had to duck away to avoid being hit. Once the last casing dropped, Isara heard running footsteps and the two vampires raced out onto the sidewalk, seeing Mitchell getting to his car.

They went to follow, but Mitchell shot a couple more times and got into his vehicle. Just as he started to pull away, Jack leaped out of nowhere and landed on the roof of the car. He kicked in a window and began to reach in, when another gun shot rang out and Jack pulled away, the car turning sharply and knocking Jack off. The monster sat up, swearing and holding his arm. He ran over to the vampires as people who had come out because of the shots stared. Police sirens could be heard.

"Let's get out of here," Jack yelled jumping into the backseat.

Dusk and Isara wasted no time in getting in after him and driving off in the direction Mitchell had gone.

"Are you okay?" Dusk asked as he drove, accelerating to try to catch up to Mitchell who they could see had turned onto a larger, busier street.

"Yes," both Jack and Isara said.

Dusk scowled. "I was talking to Isara."

"Yes, I am," Isara said again.

"He attacked you."

"And you pulled him off me. Even if you hadn't, I would have been able to defend myself."

"What else did he do to you?"

"Nothing except be creepy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now concentrate on driving, he's heading to the airport. When we get there you guys go in and I'll change and meet you."

Dusk yanked the wheel sharply and they tore into the airport parking lot. They jerked to a halt and Dusk and Jack got out. Isara immediately reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag and began to undress. Once her clothes were off and she had on her normal attire, she leaped out of the car and sprinted into the building. It was very busy inside and Isara had no idea where to start. She took out her phone and called Dusk. He picked up on the first ring.

"He's heading toward loading area B, going to Germany. Cut him off before he gets on the plane."

"Got it," Isara hung up and sprinted towards the described location.

She got to a main area that split off to four different plane boarding's, she paused and glanced around. Spotting Mitchell going up a flight of stairs two flights above her head, she tore across the room, pushing her way through the crowd. Mitchell saw her and raced up the stairs. Isara took them three at a time. Mitchell led her through a bunch of corridors, even into 'employee access only' areas. Isara was gaining on him, and fast, thanks to her vampire speed.

They got to a door at the end of the hall and Mitchell barreled through it. Then blinding sunlight and they were on the rooftop. Mitchell had moved to the center of the roof. Isara cleared the distance between them within seconds, and swung a fist, hitting him in the side. She followed it up with an elbow to the jaw, a kick to the chest to send him back. Mitchell rolled out of the way as she went to deliver another blow then flexed his hand and the air rippled. Isara, being a vampire, managed to twist her body out of the way, flipping through the air and landing gracefully only to be kicked in the face immediately.

Mitchell grabbed her and threw her down then got on top and began to punch her. Isara slammed her forehead into his face, breaking his nose successfully. He howled in pain and stumbled back and Isara got up and ran, leaping up and kicking him in the chest. The sorcerer landed against the side of a massive vent, groaning. He looked up as Isara approached.

"You looked better in the dress," he said.

"You looked better without the creeper smile," she retorted.

Mitchell laughed. Isara frowned. It was a laugh too hard to be for her response. Then hands were on her and yanking her back and throwing her over the side of the building. She fell two stories before she landed on top of a truck. A horrible smashing sound filling the air as her ribs broke and her body created a crater in the metal.

Isara lay still for about five minutes, her while body in pain and being able to do nothing but stare at the blue sky. Finally, the pain faded enough for her to push herself off the truck, landing on the hard cement and making a hiss of pain escape her clenched teeth. She gripped her middle, grinding her teeth in agony. Broken ribs always hurt. Once she got her balance and she managed to stand straighter, she looked up and saw that she had landed in the place where people boarded the planes. She looked up into the window of one of the planes that was about to take off and caught a glimpse of a familiar smile in the windows.

She glared back and the plane began to go down the runway as she sensed someone approaching.

"Isara!"

Isara turned and saw Dusk running up to her, Jack right behind him. The female vampire could smell the blood on Jack from where he had gotten shot in the shoulder. Dusk seemed fine however.

"I saw you fall," Dusk said when he stopped in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isara said. She ignored the excruciating pain as she talked. Every word hurt.

"Where were you?" Isara snapped. "I ended up fighting him myself."

"Jack got us lost," Dusk growled, glaring at Jack who scowled back.

"I read the sign wrong, geez!"

"Mitchell got away," Isara said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. "I think he has a friend."

Jack frowned. "Why do ya say that?"

"Because someone else threw me off the roof. I almost had Mitchell, but I got interrupted."

Dusk's eyes narrowed. "Our employer didn't tell us that. I'll call him tonight."

Isara nodded.

The male vampire eyes her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Isara managed. "Let's go back. Figure out a new plan."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jack said. "Can we stop to get somethin' to eat first?"

Dusk and Isara looked at him. The Terror of London held up his hands. "Okay, fine."

They made their way back to the car, Isara fighting the pain with every step, and drove back to the hotel. Jack was really hungry and wouldn't stop complaining the whole way so Dusk gave him some money to buy something after they parked. Jack grinned, said good-bye, and left. Once he was gone and the two vampires were up in to hotel room, Dusk looked at Isara.

"What hurts?" he said.

"I told you," Isara said moving stiffly into the bed area. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You were swearing and gritting your teeth the whole way over here, no what's wrong."

Isara hesitated. "Ribs."

Dusk came over and, very gently, placed his hands on her hips, moving her over to the bed. She sat down, softly cursing. Dusk looked at her, then shifted his hands up to touch her ribs. Immediately, Isara shoved him away and grabbed her middle, overcome by pain. Knowing that he had pressed the trouble spot, he came back over and carefully skimmed her sides; feeling her flinch when he felt the broken area.

"Isara, I think they are broken," he said calmly. "I'll need you to take your shirt off I can work."

Instantly, Isara stiffened up. She stood and moved away.

"No."

"What?"

"I know they are broken and I can fix it myself, just give me the first aid kit." Isara said.

"It will be harder for you to do it." Dusk frowned. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do," she said. "But I don't want to take my shirt off."

"Then why-

"I'm not going to," Isara snapped, more pain hitting her. She grabbed the medical kit.

"Isara-

Isara glared. "No."

Dusk opened his mouth to argue then stopped realizing he wasn't going to change her mind. Isara left him and went into the bathroom. Once inside with the door shut and locked she reached down and carefully pulled her shirt off; wincing in pain. Once it was off, she paused and looked up at the mirror. Her gaze traveled over the pale skin, her black bra, and the black and blue and purple bruises down to her belly. Where she paused on the reason why she didn't want Dusk to help fix her ribs.

The long scar that stretched from her right side just under her bra to her left hip.

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Isara's Nightmare

Dusk was right, it would have been easier for him to have helped path her up, but Isara didn't want him to take off her shirt and see the scar that marred her body. She wasn't sure why, he would probably understand, since he had his own scar; but something was stopping her from letting him see. So Isara took a bath with a special stone that she dissolved into the water then got out when the pain dimmed to a soreness. She dried herself off carefully, then dressed in some comfortable clothes after glancing at her body one more time. The ribs had mostly healed and the bruises had disappeared, but she was still stiff and couldn't move in some ways yet. Her scar was there as well, like it had been for the last three hundred years.

She swallowed, a shiver climbing up her spine as she remembered how she had gotten it. The memory had been etched into her mind was such clarity that every time she thought back to it she felt as if it was happening all over again. Isara shivered again then finished dressing. The event may have been in the past, but the scars mentally and physically had not healed.

Suddenly she just really needed some sense of protection. This was not new, it was something she had struggled with before and normally when it happened she would call her brother and talk to him for a while. She didn't even need to bring up what was troubling her, she just needed to hear his voice and she would calm down. But now she had Dusk as well.

As she thought of her boyfriend entered her mind, the feeling of guilt washed over her. She felt bad for snapping at him, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want him to see the scar. Fighting back a sigh, Isara left the bathroom and walked back out into the hotel room. Late afternoon sunlight was coming in through the glass door, and the sound of the TV filled the air. Isara looked over and saw Dusk sitting on the couch with an arm draped over the back of it and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Isara paused then moved over and sat down next to the male vampire. She leaned over and wrapped her around his middle, resting her head against him. Dusk seemed surprised, but didn't say anything; just placed an arm around her. She relaxed and shifted closer, allowing her eyes to close.

"Feeling better?" Dusk asked softly, his gaze still on the screen.

Isara nodded against him.

They sat together for a while until they heard the door unlocking and opening as Jack arrived. The two vampires quickly separated and sat so that they were on opposite sides of the couch.

"So," Jack said looking at them. "Did you call our employer and tell him what's up?"

"Yes," Dusk said without looking at him.

"What'd he say?" Isara asked.

"He said that he had expected something like this to happen and that he would set up tickets for us to fly to Germany tomorrow."

"Germany?" Jack frowned.

"That is where Mitchell went."

"So we'll leave tomorrow morning?" Isara said.

"It appears so."

Jack nodded. "Sounds good." Then to Isara. "Are ya feelin' better? It looked like a nasty fall."

"Yes, thanks." Isara replied. "Ribs are almost healed."

"Good, I like ya and I don't want to see ya die."

Isara managed a small smile in return.

The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly, and soon the three were once again laying down. Dusk told Isara repeatedly that she should sleep in the bed but she refused.

"I'm not weak," she said with a glare. "I've had far worse injuries and still be able to fight."

So now, Isara sleeping on the couch in basically the only position that didn't cause shooting pain while Dusk and Jack were peacefully lying in the beds. However, only a few hours later, Isara woke up with a start. Everything appeared to be normal, or at least from what she could tell. The room was dark, with only the light coming in from the glass doors. Jack was snoring in his bed as he slept, and Dusk was as silent as always.

Isara stared up at the darkened ceiling as she tried to calm herself down, her fingers digging slightly into her blanket. She tried not to think back to the memories that haunted her, especially the one that was causing her problems at that moment. Closing her eyes, Isara pulled the blanket up over her head and curled up in a ball.

She could remember all of the nights she had spent huddled under her covers as a child, hoping that the next day would be better. Sometimes it was, she wouldn't get in trouble as much or Steve would be gone for most of the day so he wasn't around to torment her. Bit other times it would be even worse. Something would make her step-father mad or aggravated and he would take it out on her.

Isara shivered. She was away from him now, she had been for centuries; but he still had a hold on her that she couldn't shake. And her mother wasn't any better. She had let everything happen to her. She could have kicked Steve out, or told him off, but she didn't.

Footsteps in the hall made her freeze up and she stayed perfectly still until the sound faded away. Isara sighed. She wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now, so she sat up; letting the blankets fall away. Her gaze traveled over the room, going past Jack's sleeping form and landing on Dusk.

The male vampire was lying under the sheets on his side facing her, sleeping as well. Maybe she could lay with him, at least for a little while and possibly get some rest. So, as quietly as she could, Isara got up and crept over to the far side of Dusk's bed.

"Dusk," Isara whispered.

Dusk stirred.

Isara said his name a couple more times and he finally woke up. Dusk rolled over and blinked.

"Isara?" he said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Isara replied. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Dusk frowned at her. "What about Jack seeing us?"

"You'll probably wake up before Jack, so I'll go back when you let me know."

"Okay, sure." Dusk threw back the sheets enough for her to get in.

Isara crawled under the covers, feeling Dusk shift over so that she had some more room. The bed creaked slightly as she got comfortable, moving so that her back was pressed against her boyfriend. She rested her head on one of the pillows, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Already she felt a little better. Dusk was once again facing away from her in his original position, but when he felt her touching him he flipped over.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked softly.

Isara shrugged in response.

Dusk paused then slid a hand over to rest on her side. Isara stared at the white sheets, glad that her hair had fallen over part of her face.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Nothing," Isara replied.

"If it has you shaking it's not nothing," Dusk said

Isara hadn't even realized she was trembling. Dusk brushed the hair out of her eyes. The female vampire stayed silent for almost a minute before finally mumbling, "Nightmare," knowing how silly and childish she sounded. Dusk didn't respond for what seemed like forever.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Isara turned her head into the pillow.

Dusk was quiet once again, then his arms slid around her waist. Isara laid still, then her hand went to the scar on her belly.

"Can I still sleep here?" she whispered.

"Of course," Dusk responded.

Isara rolled over so that she could face him and closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck.

"Thanks," she murmured.

**Just got back from vacation, sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Please review and suggestions/ideas are always welcome!**


	33. Chapter 33: Argument

Dusk woke up the next morning with Isara still curled up against his chest, her forehead against his collarbone and her hands on his chest. He looked at her for a few moments, and began to lightly stroke her hair with one hand, pulling her a little closer with his other arm. His mind wandered to the night before and he remembered her odd behavior.

It was strange seeing Isara looking so nervous, the glint of agitation in her eyes and the way she had been trembling beside him. It was like she was scared of something. The male vampire sighed softly then rolled over and glanced at Jack, who was still sleeping. But Dusk knew that he would be waking up soon. So, Dusk gently, but forcefully shook Isara until she woke up.

"Mmh, what?" Isara mumbled; her eyes flickering open.

"Time to get up," Dusk replied softly. "Jack will be getting up soon."

Isara sighed and pushed herself up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and sliding out of the bed. Knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anymore, Dusk got up as well and followed Isara to the living room area.

"Where are ya guys goin'?"

Both vampires froze and turned, seeing that Jack was now awake. The Terror of London stretched and scratched the back of his head. Dusk bit back a sigh of frustration.

"Nowhere Jack," said.

"Oh I don't agree," Jack responded sitting up fully. "Even if you go just to the bathroom that's somewhere."

Dusk rolled his eyes. "Fine, nowhere important."

"Well what's goin' on? Are we leaving already?"

"Not yet," Isara said joining the conversation. "Dusk and I were just about to go get coffee, right Dusk?"

She looked at him and he nodded.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"Naw, I don't go for coffee," Jack responded.

"Okay, we'll just get ready quickly then see you later," Isara said.

"Got it. So uh." Jack reclined back on his hands, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Are ya goin' on a date?"

"No," Dusk said instantly. "We're just bringing coffee back."

"Okay…." Jack said grabbing the TV. "Let me know when we're leavin'. Or if you're gonna be out longer so I don't worry."

"Why would you worry about me?"

"Not you, Isara."

Dusk glared then went into the bathroom. He and Isara got ready then left, going to a coffee shop on the corner. After getting their drinks, the two vampires sat down at a quiet table.

"Needed a break?" Isara asked looking at him.

"You have no idea," Dusk muttered, taking a drink.

"It will be over soon," Isara said.

"Hopefully," he grumbled.

Just then Isara's cell phone went off. She dug it out of her purse and read who it was and sighed. "Just a second," she said and got up. Dusk sat quietly, sipping his drink, until Isara came back. She sat down heavily in her chair, looking uncomfortable.

Dusk frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Isara replied not looking at him.

"Who called?" Dusk replied, hoping that the question wouldn't irritate her.

"Not important," Isara grumbled and rubbed her head.4She pushed her coffee away. "I don't want it anymore, you can have it."

Dusk glanced at the cup. He didn't like how Isara liked her coffee, it was far too sweet; so he shook his head. He glanced at Isara again. She seemed off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I said I'm fine so just drop it," Isara snapped.

Dusk stared at her. Isara suddenly stood up.

"Let's just go back," she growled. "Let's get this job over with I want to go home."

She spun on her heel and walked out of the shop briskly. The male vampire got up after a few moments and followed her, catching up quickly. Neither of them spoke on the way back, Dusk deciding that it would probably be a smart choice. They arrived at their room and found Jack watching the TV.

"We're leaving," Isara said bluntly, grabbing her bag and packing.

Jack frowned at them.

"Oh, okay got it." He stood up and turned off the TV as Dusk got his things together and the three left.

They went to the airport and got on their plane within a couple hours.

"Hey, Dusk."

Dusk turned to look back at Jack, who was sitting behind him. Isara had just gotten up, mumbling something about going to the bathroom.

"Did you and Isara have a fight or somethin'? She's acting weird."

"Not a fight," Dusk replied fighting a sigh.

"Then what is it?" Jack seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't know," Dusk said. "She just started acting weird after a phone call and she's barely spoken to me since."

"Who called her?"

"She didn't say."

"Well I'm guessing that whoever called her said that something that upset her," Jack said thinking. "Maybe you should try to talk to her."

"That doesn't sound right, she doesn't want to talk about so I shouldn't ask."

Jack sighed then shook his head. "Dusk, ya need to. If ya care about her you should try to help her out."

Dusk frowned. "Isara isn't that type of person Jack. The only time I've helped her out with a personal matter was when-

The male vampire stopped himself from continuing. The matters concerning Isara's step-father were her personal business, and Dusk knew that she wanted to keep it private.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "When….."

"Nothing," Dusk said bluntly, turning back to face forward.

"What were ya gonna say?"

"Nothing Jack, so shut up."

Jack was going to say more, but then Isara came back and they sat in silence for the rest of the flight.

When they landed, they got a new rental car and drove to the hotel they were staying at. This time Dusk had requested that they get two rooms and, thankfully, their employer did as he asked.

"Wait," Jack frowned as they walked over to the elevator. "Why did we get two rooms now?"

"Because I asked for separate rooms," Dusk responded pressing the button to get an elevator. Isara was standing next to him, still not talking.

"But why _two_ and not three?" Jack continued his questioning as they stepped inside the elevator.

Dusk sighed. "I don't know Jack. Maybe because we are both vampires."

"Or it could be for you and me bein' guys, and that way the lady could have some privacy. _Or_," Jack smiled. "Isara and I could share a room.

"_No_." Dusk hissed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so."

They got out on their floor then went to their rooms, Dusk unlocking his door and the two vampires went in.

Isara immediately sat down on the bed and fell back, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Dusk paused after he had shut the door and put his bag down. He thought back to what Jack had said, and he began to wonder if maybe Isara _did_ want to talk.

But how was he supposed to know? Even though he had been alive for centuries, Dusk still didn't know quite how to read women. They gave mixed signals so he couldn't tell if they really wanted something or not.

Maybe he should just ask her, but then again she might give him an answer that meant something else.

Dusk sighed silently. He liked Isara, he really did, and he didn't want her to be in pain or be scared; but he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Isara," Dusk finally said slowly.

Isara grunted.

"Are you…. Okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Isara sat up, her tone slightly cold.

"You've been oddly quiet is all," Dusk said, choosing his words carefully.

"So? I'm a quiet person. Is it a problem?" Isara hissed

"No not at all, you've just been acting weird and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Well I'm fine so would you quit asking and mind your own business?!" Isara suddenly snapped, standing up sharply. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Dusk scowled. "I'm not prying. I was just trying to help."

"Well nothing is so back off Dusk," she snarled. Isara grabbed her jacket off the couch where she had dropped it earlier and she shoved past him to get to the door.

"I'm going out," she growled. "Unless you have a plan. Do you have a plan? No? Then maybe you should start thinking of one instead of trying to get into my head!"

Dusk glared. "Fine go out. Stay out all night if you want."

"Maybe I will, because at least you won't be there telling me to stop drinking!"

"Sounds good. If you aren't around then this time the target won't get away!"

"Well he wouldn't have gotten away if you hadn't _gotten lost_!"

At this point they were just yelling at each other. Dusk wasn't even sure how it had escalated so quickly, or what they were even arguing about now. The statements following all became a blur, and he wasn't even sure what the breaking point was, but finally Isara just left, slamming the door behind her.

…

Isara went to the hotel bar after the argument, sitting down heavily in one of the stools and ordered a drink. Her favorite drink was wine, but at that moment all she wanted was straight vodka. The bartender placed the glass in front of her and she drained the contents quickly, getting a refill quickly.

Being a vampire and having a strong love of drinking, her alcohol tolerance was high and she managed go ten glasses in before she could feel symptoms. As she drank, her thoughts wandered to what had just occurred between her and Dusk.

She knew she had been unfair to him, and she was just talking her frustration and anger out on him, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she had gotten the call she had been feeling mixed emotions. One part of her just wanted punch someone and yell, and another wanted to just hide somewhere, and a small part of her felt like she should just keep drinking until she forgot everything.

Isara sighed and swallowed some more, the vodka burning in the back of her throat. At the sixteenth drink, she finally decided to head back to the hotel and stumbled back up to her room, needing to take a minute to find her room key, put it in the slot, and open the door.

Dusk was inside already standing next to the couch. He looked slightly agitated, but Isara couldn't blame him. The male vampire looked up when she came in.

"You came back," he said.

"Obviously…" Isara slurred. "Where else would I go?"

Dusk started to say something then frowned. "You're drunk."

Isara hiccupped. "No….. yes…. Just a little bit." She held up her hand, fingers about an inch apart. At least she thought they were; she actually just lifted her hand and waved it slightly. She stumbled forward slightly, only to find herself against something solid.

"You should lay down," Dusk said pulling her back up. "You're about to fall over."

Isara whined, but allowed herself to be pulled over to the bed. She laid back, enjoying the softness of the sheets and mattress and pillows. She looked up at Dusk.

"I'm still mad you know…."

"Yes, I do. But just relax."

Isara smiled drunkenly. "You're really cute."

Dusk raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept her words.

"Relax."

Isara passed out eventually, and when she woke up she had a bad headache. She groaned and rolled over, forcing her eyes open to look at the time. From what she could remember it looked like only a couple hours had gone by.

Dusk was sitting on the couch, and when he heard her, he got up and came over.

"Here's some pain medicine," Dusk said passing over some Aspirin and a cup of water. "We can talk about what happened later, right now we have a job that we need to finish."

"Do you have a plan?" Isara asked taking the medicine.

"Yes I do," Dusk replied. "Our employer told me where Mitchell and his accomplice is located and I'll explain what we are going to do when we meet up with Jack."

"Sounds good," Isara forced herself up into a sitting position; ignoring her headache. "What are we waiting for? Let's go finish this."

**Please review! And I promise I am still going to incorporate you guys' ideas the ones already said and new ones. Just takes some time.**


	34. Chapter 34: Sharpshooter

"So we go to the place our target and his bodyguard or whoever he is, is stayin' at, and we just kill him?" Jack said, echoing back the plan that Dusk had just told him.

The three were up in his hotel room, the two vampires standing against one side of the room facing him.

"Yes," Dusk responded. "It will be quick, simple, and if we do it well, quiet. The mortals will discover the bodies later and we collect our payments then go our separate ways."

"Sounds good I guess," Jack nodded. He scratched his chin. "How about I go in through the window, and you two go through the door and we'll trap him."

"Actually," Isara added. "You will be going after the bodyguard. Dusk and I will take care of the target."

"I'll create a diversion then, to lead the bodyguard away, and you two will get Mitchell correct?"

"Yes," Dusk said. "And we need to leave now before they can get away again."

They left the hotel and traveled in the new rental car for about two hours, arriving at the hotel Mitchell was staying at around seven in the evening. Dusk got out of the car, seeing that the sun was going down in the distance. Rays of red-gold lit up the area, slowly being replaced by the darkness of night.

The male vampire glanced over at Isara. She had noticed the change of daylight as well. Luckily they had brought syringes along in their pockets just in case.

Moving quickly, the three went off to do their jobs. Jack went around the side of the building, out of public view so that he could get up to the fourth floor without being detected as easily. Dusk and Isara snuck through the lobby, Isara carrying a bag that she had brought, and went up the stairs.

They got to the desired floor just as the bodyguard was seen running down the hallway, being chased by Spring-heeled Jack. Dusk glanced around then went to the room Mitchell was staying in. Without even hesitating, he kicked down the door.

The two vampires went in, ready to fight, but found no one. Isara looked around. There was signs of a struggle, with stuff knocked over and broken and drops of blood on the floor. And it was obvious two people were staying in the room. Both of the beds were unmade and there were two suitcases on the floor.

Dusk went to the window then started to turn.

"Mitchell must have seen us coming and made a run for it," he said.

"Wait."

Isara went to the window and looked out, seeing Mitchell running across the deserted, empty field behind the hotel. She quickly opened up the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a gun, glad that she had decided to bring it.

Dusk watched as she skillfully loaded the gun and got into position. A position she could do in her sleep. She leveled the gun and took aim, letting her instincts take over.

_"__Here, take this." Gregor told her as he gave her his shot gun._

_Eight year old Isara took the weapon, the object oddly large against her small frame, and she stared at it; her eyes tracing over the wood and iron that it was made of, and the long scratch imbedded on one side from when Gregor had gotten into a mock fight with a friend who happened to be using a bayonet. _

_"__Are you sure?" she asked her brother, looking up at him uncertainly._

_Gregor smiled warmly down at her. "Of course I'm sure. Everyone should know how to shoot, it's part of learning how to protect yourself. Now, hold the gun like you would to shoot."_

_Isara took a few moments to situate the weapon accordingly, already knowing the correct hold after watching Gregor practice countless times, the size of it making it hard for her to move it. But once in position she was fin and pointed the muzzle of the gun at her target: a large tree stump Gregor had painted to make a target._

_"__Now remember," Gregor said leaning down to her level. "Just relax. Aim, and fire when ready."_

_Isara paused, trying to get the gun to steady. Then she took aim and fired._

_A large group of birds flew up into the air cawing loudly as the bullet went flying off into the woods, missing the target completely._

_Isara's shoulders sagged. Gregor laughed._

_"__Don't worry, this is only your first time. If you're anything like me, you'll be a perfect shot in no time."_

_Isara's gaze went from the ground up to her brother. "Do you think so?"_

_"__I know so, now let's reload and go again. I promise you'll have hit that stump by the end of the day."_

Isara peered down the barrel of the gun and settling on the man running across the lawn. Her thumb ran over the long scratch that trailed down one of the sides. It didn't have a scope, but she didn't need one. She never did. As she took aim, a calmness washed over her.

'_Relax, aim and fire_.'

The bullet shot out of the gun and hit the target in a perfect, single shot. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Isara straightened up, lowering the gun, and turned.

"There," she said. "Done."

Dusk was staring at her, a slight hint of shock on his face. He glanced out the window to where their target was lying back to where Isara was standing, repeating this a couple more times.

"That was not an easy hit," he finally said.

"I know," Isara replied.

"He was too far away to be a simple shot."

"I know."

"And he was moving."

"I know."

"And you got him in one hit."

"Yes I did."

Dusk looked at her. "How did you get so good?"

"Lots of practice," Isara said walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. "Gregor taught me when I was eight, during the time between my father's death and Steve marrying my mother. I practiced every time Steve and my mother weren't around, and Gregor gave me his gun as a present when he left home."

She took out a rag and began to clean the gun.

"Is that the same gun?" Dusk asked, observing the weapon.

Isara nodded.

"How is it still working?"

"If you take good care of something, it will last forever."

Dusk didn't respond, just watched as she put the weapon away and zipped up the bag.

"Come on," Isara said. "I bet Jack's finished by now."

The two vampires got back outside, finding Jack coming around the side of the building and walking towards them.

"Is it done?" Jack asked when he reached them.

"Yes," Dusk said. "All over."

"Great," Jack beamed. "So are ya ready to head back then and go home?"

"More than ready," Isara replied going over and getting into the car.

Jack laughed and they drove back to the hotel, going to their separate rooms. Dusk called their employer and told them that they were done once he was back up in his room. Isara finished her shower and came out fully clothed as he hung up.

The female vampire looked oddly tired.

"I'm just going to lie down," she said, going over and crawling under the covers.

Dusk looked at her for a few moments. It was strange. After the call she had gotten earlier, her moods had gone from and annoyed and enraged, to determined and now to a strange sadness that seemed to have come over her on the car ride back.

The male vampire sighed then went into the bathroom to take his own shower. When he got out, he got under the covers next to Isara and laid down, his gaze going back to her. Isara was lying on her side, facing him. She was asleep, but she didn't seem very comfortable; like she was having a bad dream.

Dusk moved a little bit closer and pulled the blanket up higher around her then closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would figure out what was bothering her.

….

The next day Isara woke up feeling just as bad as she had when she fell asleep. Maybe even worse. The whole night her dreams had been made up entirely of tormenting memories and thoughts that she couldn't shake. And it was these same thoughts that filled her mind as she packed and went to the airport and flew back to London with Dusk and Jack.

They said their good-byes as they stood outside the airport in London after meeting up with their employer to get their payments.

"Well I'll see ya guys around," Jack said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Isara agreed, managing to sound slightly happy.

Dusk just grunted, wanting to leave immediately.

Jack just laughed then leaned over to whisper to Isara, "If ya ever want to do this again, just look me up."

He smiled at her and tipped his hat then bounded away back to the rooftops.

Now, Isara and her boyfriend were getting into another car and riding back to Dusk's house to relax a little bit. Isara stared aimlessly out the window at the rain that had begun to fall. Her mind went back to the dark thoughts and she fought back a sigh.

Suddenly, they pulled over onto the side of the road. Isara frowned and turned to look at Dusk. He was staring straight ahead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't try to pry into your personal life," Dusk began. "You have your private things, and so do I; but something's bothering you and it's making you act weird and I want to know what it is."

Isara looked at him blankly for a few moments the turned to gaze back out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it Dusk."

"Who called you yesterday?" he asked.

"No one."

"It had to have been someone, otherwise you had called yourself."

Isara sighed, rubbing the side of her head with her fingers; her arm resting on the car door. Her hair had fallen into her face so Dusk couldn't see her expression.

"It was my mother," Isara finally said.

Dusk was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"What did she want?"

"Dusk, I really don't want-

"Isara, just tell me."

Isara paused.

"She wants me to come for a visit next week," Isara said.

"A visit," Dusk echoed. "That doesn't sound that bad."

"Dusk it's _my mother_."

"Right."

Neither spoke for a while, the rain on the roof of the car being the only thing that they could hear.

"Am I going to be coming as well?" Dusk asked.

Isara shrugged. "If you want."

Dusk once again didn't speak for minute. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It will be okay Isara," he murmured.

Isara turned to finally meet his gaze, her pale blue eyes meeting his darker ones. She pressed her lips to his, letting the tension in her body melt away.

"I hope so," she whispered.

**Sorry there wasn't more action, I just really wanted to get this up tonight so I decided just to skip a big fight scene.**

**Anyway, please review and ideas are welcome!**


	35. Chapter 35: Gregor's Wedding Part 1

Dusk could remember the first time he had met Isara's mother. It had been just after he and Isara began to date, and Gregor had come over for a visit.

…..

Isara was sitting up in the upstairs living room of Dusk's house, reading a magazine. Warm, late morning sun came in through the windows; lighting up the room. Dusk was down the hall, taking a shower; the sound of running water echoing through the otherwise quiet home.

Then, a knock at the door was heard and Isara looked up with a frown. She tried to think of who it could be, going from Tanith and Sanguine, to Sanctuary officials who had finally caught up with them. But then again, would people who were coming to arrest them knock at the door?

Maybe the Skeleton Detective would, but otherwise she couldn't think of any one. Still confused, Isara got up, putting the magazine down, and went down the stairs. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Gregor!" Isara squealed, throwing herself at her brother.

Gregor laughed, his arms wrapping around her waist as he hugged her back.

"Hi sis!" Gregor's voice was as warm and cheerful as always. He squeezed her body one more time before stepping back, still holding onto her shoulders.

Isara was smiling brightly at him, happiness coursing through her.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" she asked, pulling him into the house.

"I wanted to surprise you," Gregor shut the door behind them then turned back to her. "You weren't at your apartment, so I took a guess and decided to check here. Looks like I was right."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Isara went into the kitchen, her brother right behind her.

"Wine would be good if Dusk has any," Gregor responded sitting down at the counter.

Isara got out a couple wine class and began to get the drinks ready.

"So what's up? How are you?" Isara asked pouring the beverage.

"Nothing much new at work," Gregor took the glass she offered him and took a sip. "I mean, it's _work_."

Isara laughed, taking a drink of her own wine. "Yeah true."

"But on the personal front, I have some good news."

"What is it?" Isara asked.

"I'm getting married."

Isara froze and dropped the glass in shock. "What!" she yelled. "That's great! How long has this been known?"

Gregor laughed. "Just a couple days ago, you're the first to know. I wanted to tell you in person, that's why I came to see you."

Isara beamed at him, running over and grabbing him in a hug.

"What's going on?"

Isara and Gregor looked up to see Dusk, dressed in clean clothes and drying his hair with a towel. His gaze went to the mess on the floor made from Isara's wine.

"So that's what that smash was," he muttered.

"Dusk, Gregor's getting married," Isara said, getting his attention back; her arms still around Gregor's neck.

Dusk looked up at them.

"Really?" he said.

"Yep," Gregor grinned.

"Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"Next month and I wanted to ask you two about something concerning it."

"What is it?" Isara cocked her head slightly to the side, dropping her arms.

"Well, my fiancé, wants you to be one of her bridesmaids," Gregor told Isara. "So I promised I would ask you. Will you?"

Isara's smile widened. "You would be completely insane to think I would say no. Of course I'll do it."

"Great, and Dusk," Gregor turned back to the male vampire. "Since I don't have any brothers, and you're the closest thing I have right now, I was wondering if you could be best man."

Dusk raised an eyebrow in surprise. Isara could tell that he wasn't expecting this, but he replied. "Sure."

"Awesome! I'll call and tell my soon-to-be wife and tell the good news."

Gregor stood up and looked at his sister. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I was planning to stay a little longer, since I couldn't last time."

"You don't even need to ask," Isara laughed. "You know I'm okay with it."

Gregor nodded. "Very true. But you can't blame me for trying to be courteous."

"Gregor," Dusk interrupted the two.

They looked at him.

"Isara was going to be spending the night here, so if you want you can stay here as well."

"Really? That's great." Gregor said happily. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

…..

A few months later, Isara and Dusk flew out to France for the wedding. Gregor had insisted that they stay with him instead of getting a hotel, saying that there was no way he was going to let his sister have to pay for her stay when he had plenty of extra space.

Gregor picked them at up at the airport and he drove them out to his country house. Dusk was sitting in the spacious backseat while Isara was up front talking with Gregor. Examining the car, Dusk knew that it had to have been an expensive car.

But as they pulled into the circular driveway, the house made the car look like nothing. Getting out, Dusk looked up at the house that Dusk could only describe as huge. Three floors high, the home was a mansion; pure white with a grey roof, there were stairs leading up the large, deep porch. Columns stood from porch to the top of the home.

Gregor had grabbed their bags, still chatting with Isara who seemed unfazed by the mansion, and lead the way up the porch steps to the grand double doors. He opened them and the three stepped in. Dusk once again paused to stare around the inside. The floors were pure marble and the ceilings were high with a massive chandelier at the top.

Doors lead off to the left and right of the room and in front of the room was a huge staircase that lead up to the second floor. Part of which was visible from the balconies that lined all around the room. Even higher was visible above with an identical third floor.

"You guys will be staying up on the third floor," Gregor was saying as they went up the stairs. Their footsteps were silenced by the lush carpet that went up the steps. "I stay on the first level and the servants have the fourth, who I gave the day off to, so you guys will have your own floor to yourself."

"Just like the other times I come over," Isara said as they reach the second floor landing and they started up to the third floor.

"Yep, and just like always you have pick of which room."

"Dusk frowned how many bedrooms are there?"

"On the floor you're staying on? Five. Two of them are large with their own private bathrooms, then the others are medium sized. There's another bathroom down the hall that those are on. The bigger rooms are next to the floor's living room and there's a mini bar as well so if you need a drink you can use that."

They reached the third floor and Gregor stopped and turned to them, putting their bags down.

"To the left are the bigger rooms," Gregor motioned to the indicated hallway, "And on the right are the smaller rooms. Since you two are vampires, the bigger rooms might be better because you could set up a cage without needing to move stuff out of the way. Plus the walls are sound proof so you wouldn't disturb us. But if you like the smaller rooms, just move things how you want and if you need help let me know."

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Isara said with a smile.

"It's no trouble sis, I enjoy having you over. And you're fun," Gregor said to Dusk. "So, I'll let you guys get settled then, if you want, can come back down and I'll give you a tour of the rest of the place."

He left them and Isara turned to Dusk. "Let's take one of the big rooms," Isara grabbed her bag while Dusk took his. "I normally take one of the smaller rooms when I'm here, since no one is staying with me; but with you here the bigger room would be better."

She started to walk off towards the left wing, Dusk right behind her.

"How did Gregor get so rich?" Dusk asked as they walked past the railing, glancing over to the first floor entryway.

"Like I told you before," Isara said looking back over her shoulder at him. "He's _really_ smart, and creative and those two things are just what big computer companies want. He designs all sorts of stuff for them, and is good at managing stuff so he's a major asset for them. He's planning to branch off to make his own company however."

They reached a door and Isara opened it, stepping in. The bedroom was just as impressive as the rest of the house. A chandelier hung at the center of the high ceiling, with a king sized bed with a side table on each side and a fire place. The floor was thick carpet, and there were two doors on one wall.

Isara went over to the love seat in the corner next to the fireplace, dropping her bag on it then turned to Dusk.

"What do you think?" she asked gesturing around.

"It's great," Dusk answered truthfully. He shut the door then came over to put his bag down as well.

Isara moved against him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly, leaning forward until a couple inches separated their faces.

Dusk placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer, closing half the distance between them.

"Me too," he murmured.

A faint smile flickered onto her face and he raised at hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. Her hair was longer than she normally kept it. Instead of stopping mid back, it was now down to her waist. But Dusk wasn't complaining, she looked good either way.

He moved his hand from face to the back of her head and drug his fingers through the thick strands all the way down then continued to repeat the motion. Isara laid her head on his chest as he did this, his jaw resting on her head and his other arm now fully looped around her waist.

Isara finally tilted her head up to brush her lips against his after a little bit. The kiss was barely there, just a quick moment of contact; but it was the type that lingered afterwards for a little longer.

"Come on," Isara said pulling away slightly. "Let's go and meet up with Gregor, you'll like the rest of the house."

Other than the four floors, Gregor also had a massive basement which had rooms consisting of a collection room for his sports memorabilia, a large living room with a fireplace, a storage room, a wine cellar, and a theatre room with a giant TV that took up a whole wall. The first floor had the billiards room with a bar in it, along with a pool table, card tables, and a foosball table. The kitchen was on the first floor as well, plus some living quarters.

Then Gregor lead them up to the roof. There was a rooftop garden that surrounded an in ground swimming pool that was in the middle of the roof, with a hot tub beside it. Dusk went to the railing and looked out into the backyard, seeing even more gardens filled with flowers and fruits and vegetables. Another swimming pool, this one Olympic sized, surrounded by patio that lead up to the mansion.

"Cool huh?" Gregor said coming up and leaning on the railing. His suit, like always, was undone and it blew in the wind with his blond hair. Hands in his pockets, he only leaned against his elbows.

"Yes," Dusk agreed. "When you said you lived in a country house, I wasn't expecting all this."

Gregor smirked. "It was smaller when I bought it, but then when I started making more money I decided to add on. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's impressive."

"Glad you think so, you know you're welcome to come stay any time."

"Thank you, I might take you up on that."

Gregor laughed.

"You're growing orchids."

Isara's voice made the two men look over at the female vampire, who was admiring the flowers growing in the rooftop garden.

"I know that they're you're favorite," Gregor walked up to stand beside her, his eyes the same color as his sister's, drifted over the mentioned flowers. "They remind me of you, so I decided to have some of them. Plus they look great in centerpieces for business meetings."

Isara smiled. "They look great, you're good at gardening."

"Well you can blame my fiancé for that, she's the one who insisted on having a garden."

"Speaking of her, when are we going to see her?" Isara asked. "Dusk's never even met her."

"She should be back any minute," Gregor checked his phone. "She went out to do some errand, so I expect her back soon. Want to go back inside now?"

"Sure," Isara said. "Dusk? What about you?"

"Fine with me," Dusk replied.

They went back inside, going down to the first floor just as a woman came in from where the kitchen is.

"Gabriella!" Gregor said cheerfully. He ran over to the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey," the woman said when she noticed Gregor. "Gregor, there you are. I was wondering where you were."

Dusk realized that she had an American accent, luckily not a Southern one like Sanguine had.

"Isara and her boyfriend got here earlier, so I was giving them a tour," Gregor explained. He motioned to the two vampires. Gabriella looked over and smiled.

"Isara! It's great to see you again!" she came over and hugged Isara.

Isara laughed and hugged her back.

"Good to see you again too," Isara said.

The blond stepped back from her and Isara nodded to Dusk.

"Gabby, this is my boyfriend, Dusk. Dusk, this Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella said to Dusk.

Dusk nodded back. Isara rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him" she said. "He doesn't like to talk a lot."

Gabriella laughed. "Fine with me. Are you comfortable here so far?"

"Yep, just like always," Isara said.

"Good. By the way, tomorrow I wanted to take you out to get fitted for the bridesmaid dress you'll be wearing."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Oh yeah," Gregor got in on the conversation now. "Dusk, you did bring a suit right?"

"Yes," Dusk replied.

"Awesome, otherwise you could borrow one of mine."

"Gregor," Gabriella got the other blonde's attention. "Why don't we go sit down somewhere and talk."

"Sure, should I grab drinks?"

"Wine please," Isara cut in immediately.

"Of course, Dusk you want anything?" Gabriella asked.

Dusk politely declined and Gregor lead them into the nearest sitting room. The couch in the room was a corner couch and large enough for eight people so all four of them sat on it. Dusk glanced around the room, taking in the flat screen TV and the fireplace underneath it and the elegant décor that decorated the whole room. The floor was a nice wood, instead of the marble like in the entryway.

"How did you meet?" Dusk aske once Isara had gotten her drink and Gabriella sat down with her soda.

"Funny story actually," Gregor said, suddenly looking a little embarrassed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"A few years ago," she said. "I was competing for the second time in the Olympics in snowboarding. I had won the bronze the time before, and a silver in swimming so this time I was going for the gold. I had everything planned out perfectly, everyone was saying I was going to win it. But then, Gregor happened."

"I decided to go to the Olympics that year for my vacation," Gregor added. "And during the snowboarding runs I had ended up getting a little tipsy and wandered out onto the hill. I don't even know how I got out there, but I did and I ended up making Gabby mess up, break a leg, and lose the gold to some Canadian chick."

"I was there that year," Isara added. "But I had gone to go chase after I guy who spilled his drink on me."

"Yep," Gregor nodded. "Good times."

"I was mad at first," Gabriella continued. "But then we ended up talking during a lawyer to lawyer talk and I dropped the charges and we started dating."

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Olympics?"

"I still am," she said. "I'm training right now for the swimming competition right now."

"Think you'll win the gold?"

"Hopefully."

They continued to talk until it was dark, and Isara and Dusk went up to their room.

"So do you like Gabriella?" Isara asked as she dug around in her bag for some pajamas.

"Yes, she's interesting and not annoying," Dusk replied pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto a chair.

"Good, I had a feeling you would. She's definitely perky, but not overwhelmingly." Isara took her clothes and headed to the bathroom, pausing to kiss Dusk's cheek on the way.

Dusk finished stripping down to his boxers and Isara came out of the bathroom a little bit later, her hair pulled back into a hair tie. The male vampire traded places with her and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out Isara was sitting up in the bed, the blankets in her lap.

Dusk got in beside her then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Do you know the plans for tomorrow?" he asked getting comfortable.

"In the morning, Gabriella and I are going out to get my bridesmaid dress, and for her to pick up her bridal dress," Isara said counting the things off on her fingers. "Then we'll go to the reception hall to make sure everything's set up for the next day. Then later we all go for the rehearsal, and we come back here."

"And the day after tomorrow is the wedding," Dusk finished laying down.

Isara nodded. "You got it."

She slid down to lie next to him and got comfortable. After she was settled, she moved closer so that they were pressed against each other. Dusk wrapped his arms around her waist in response, his eyes closing as he relaxed. The whole mansion was quiet, making it easier for him to relax.

He could feel Isara's face against his neck, her body as relaxed as he was. A minute went by, then he reached a hand up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and threw it off somewhere in the room. Isara lifted her head to look at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I like your hair down," he replied.

A hint of a smile played on her lips and she rested her head back in the crook of his neck. Dusk began to run his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft strands fall effortlessly back into place.

Isara had noticed a long time ago that he loved to play with her hair; many times when they were alone together relaxing, he would stroke her hair and mess with it. But it felt good when he did, so she didn't stop him, and eventually she fell asleep.

**So this chapter and the next one are just a flashback of the first time Dusk had met Isara's mother, plus I needed to put this in because Gabriella will be in when they go for the visit and it might be confusing if I introduce her right out as Gregor's wife because it would make sense for Isara and Dusk to go to the wedding and it's a big enough event to get it's own chapters.**

**And I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, my Grandmother died and I was at her funeral and stuff over the weekend so I was busy.**

**Please review!**


End file.
